Chosen By Her Ring Finger
by Liza Taylor
Summary: P3P Au fic. On her 17th birthday, rich girl Minako learns that if someone can marry her before she is 18 they will inheriet the Arisato fortune. To combat this, her father has hired four young men to protect her...
1. Chapter 1

**So here is the Persona AU fic. The winner was Minako being rich with four butlers and a butler dog so this is what came about as a result. A shojo fanfic pretty much. Haha. Minako's personality ended up warping a bit when I wrote it. Oh well. Anyway, enjoy chapter 1!**

Minako Arisato was not an average girl to say in the least. Sure she looked normal, with brown hair and red eyes; she dressed like a normal person more or less. But there was one thing that Minako had that not many others did. She was the rich daughter of a rich family, actually one of the wealthiest in the country of Japan. She lived in a usual home-err mansion with plenty of maids and one cool old butler named Sebastian (her father imported him from England so he had a cool accent even when speaking Japanese). However one day, on her seventeenth birthday to be more exact, everything took a turn for the weird.

The day started off as any typical day. Minako woke up and climbed out of her huge plush bed at the crack of dawn. Koromaru, her faithful dog followed her as she went out to the practice room for morning naginata practice (her father wanted her to be able to defend herself in a fight if need be). After that, it was breakfast time. Today was a simple breakfast of toast made from bread imported from Italy and butter made on some mountain somewhere or another that was famous for it along with some tea. It was her father's way of keeping Minako down to earth. For her to remember that there were people beneath her stature and this is what they ate. Apparently.

"Minako," spoke her father after the meal has been put before them.

Minako daintily sipped at her tea and looked up at her father. Like her, he also had brown hair but his eyes were a startling blue. "What is it father?" she asked as she bit down some toast.

He looked nervous all of a sudden. "I hired some bodyguards for you, and they will be also serving as your butlers."

"What?" Minako stopped eating her toast in mid-bite. She looked up at her father in surprise. "But what about Sebastian? And bodyguards? I can take care of myself."

Her father looked away uncomfortably. "Minako. I know it is your seventeenth birthday today and you don't want to hear this but there is something you must know."

Minako put down her toast and stared at her father head on. "What is it?"

Her father looked away from her. "You see, because you are seventeen and a female of the Arisato family and the heir to the fortune…well there's this thing where if anyone can marry you before your eighteenth birthday, the fortune is automatically given to him regardless of what you think."

Minako just stared at her father in shock. "What is this? This is the twenty-first century! Stuff like this doesn't happen today!"

"I'm sorry sweetie but you see-"

Minako didn't want to listen to another word. She got up and stormed out of the room in a very unlady like fashion. Koromaru, sensing her mood quickly got out of her way as she put on her school uniform and grabbed her bag before heading for the door. Her father was waiting for her.

"Minako! The bodyguards I hired will be here after you come back from school day so please come home right when school lets out."

"Whatever," snapped Minako angrily. She slammed the door behind her and ran across the ridiculously long driveway. She knew she was being childish but she couldn't help it! What was her father thinking doing something so…stupid! She didn't need bodyguards! She barely said a word to the gateman as she stormed out of the huge golden gates that surrounded the property.

She lived in a pretty normal neighborhood. There were nice houses lining along the streets and many Gekkoukan High students could be seen walking as well. Minako was happy that the school was within walking distance…otherwise she didn't know how she would let off all this anger and frustration inside of her.

"Minako!"

Minako turned slowly. "Hello Yukari."

Minako's best friend Yukari Takeba froze in her tracks. "Umm, did something happen Minako? You have a scary look on your face."

Minako sighed. "It's a long story." If Yukari was freaked out about her face she thought how everyone else thought of it when she was walking around. She would probably get arrested for scaring small children or something.

"Well we do a while until we get to school so tell it."

"That sucks," said Yukari when Minako had finished telling her all about how her father was hiring new bodyguards for her and that she was forced to a marriage with anyone the fortune would go to them. "I'm so happy I'm not a heiress or anything."

"I wish so too," sighed Minako. Unlike Minako, Yukari lived in a normal small house with her mother. Her father had passed away years ago but even though the two had been friends since grade school, Yukari never talked about it and Minako wasn't going to push about it.

"Hey!"

Minako and Yukari quickly stepped apart and Junpei Iori stumbled in the spot between them. "Hey!" he cried, turning around to face the two girls. "Why'd you do that?"

"Reflex," replied Minako.

"We don't want to hear your loud voice this early in the morning Stupei," said Yukari. She had her signature no-nonsense look on her face. "We were discussing an important matter here until you popped in."

"Well I have an important matter too!" replied Junpei. "I finally got a job. And it's a pretty good paying one too and-hey! Where are you guys going?" Junpei whirled around as the two girls walked past him.

"To school Stupei!" called Yukari.

"Well wait for me!" Junpei ran over until he was walking next to the two girls and the three made idle talk until they got to the gates of Gekkoukan High. Well it was more Junepi saying something stupid and Yukari calling him an idiot but it was still fun. Junpei and Yukari had known each other from middle school (Minako had went to different one that everyone else) and when Minako and Yukari rekindled their friendship in high School, Junpei was a part of the deal.

As they got closer to the gates they saw a black limo was pulled up and a red haired woman stepped out. She threw her hair over her shoulders and her attention caught Minako, Yukari and Junpei.

"Mitsuru," spat Minako.

"Minako," replied the older woman. She smiled. "The Kirijo family stock has gone up. It is above the Arisato stock at the moment." She turned and began walking to the school with fanboys and fangirls which seemed to appear out of nowhere in tow.

Minako tightened a fist and she suddenly had the urge to punch something. "Stupid Mitsuru!" she screamed and kicked hard at the wall of the school and created a small dent.

"Calm down Minako. She's just trying to rile you up," said Yukari, her hands hovered over touching Minako but she didn't want to.

"Yeah," agreed Junpei quickly. "She's just trying to make herself seem better but she's not. You know that Minako. She's just jealous."

"I know but still!" She kicked the wall again. "Mitsuru and her stupid stock and ARGH! She infuriates me!" The Arisato family and the Kirijo were rivals. It didn't help that it had started years ago when the Kirijo family stole a piece of land that belonged to the Arisato (or was it the other way around?) and since then the families hated the other. "Why does she have to act all high and mighty!"

The squeal of fangirls made Minako look up again. Was Mitsuru coming back to taunt her again? Nope. It was Akihiko Sanada and his harem of fangirls. As if her day already couldn't get any worse, she had to deal with the fangirl squeals twice in one day.

"Akihiko-senpai is popular as well," commented Yukari as Akihiko walked past them. He didn't seem to know the girls were there but they were screaming his name obnoxiously loud. How could he not hear them?

"Who cares about Akihiko!" snapped Minako, still annoyed by what Mitsuru said plus what her father said and from the sound of fangirls, she kicked the poor wall again. "Stupid dad, stupid Mitsuru stupid fangirls! ARGH! Today is going to be horrible!"

"Can you please keep it down?"

"Who said it!" snapped Minako, turning to the voice. It was from Shinjiro Arigaki. She blinked. He was a bigger guy than her but she didn't stop because was scared of him. It was just the fact that he was in a school uniform. The guy hardly came to school and whenever he did he always seemed to slack off and never wore his uniform. That made him quite famous around the school and seeming him in this was a bit unnerving.

"Finally, you became quiet. Good. You're better that way."

Minako bristled again and she was about to shoot a comeback when she heard the warning bell ring.

"Crap! Come on Minako, we're going to late," said Junpei.

"I'll take care of you later!" Minako called to Shinjiro before running after her friends.

Linelinelineline

"That sounds rough," said Fuuka Yamagishi. The two were walking out of the school together. Fuuka was from the class next door and the two had ended up becoming friends when Minako had told off a bunch of girls that were bullying her. Minako had met up with her because Yukari had archery practice and Junpei wanted to go early to the first day of his job.

"It is," sighed Minako. "I mean it's only for a year but a year that I might get forced into a marriage. Not good in anyway shape or form."

"I wish you luck," said Fuuka as they reached the gate to the school. The two lived in opposite directions. "But do you want me to walk with you? Just in case."

Minako rolled her eyes. "I'll be fine Fuuka."

"Well okay then. See you later Minako."

Minako waved goodbye to her green-haired friend before setting off for home in a quick pace. She knew the bodyguards were going to be there today. Maybe she should go and yell at them or act weird until they ran away? She didn't need bodyguards. What was he father thinking?

It was then when she noticed the car following her. She looked around but for some reason, the street was deserted. Of course. Today was already a bad day and it looked like it was going to get worse. This was why she wished she could bring her naginata to school.

Out of the car came out a couple of thugs and they slowly approached her.

"You're Minako Arisato right?" asked one of them. "Our boss wants you to come to him to you know, get married and such."

"Yeah, yeah," Minako put down her school bag, glad that she had decided to wear shorts under her skirt today. "I'm just happy I can use you guys to relieve tension. Today has been a really bad day and this will help me blow off a lot of steam." She glanced around as five thugs surrounded her. Or maybe not. They looked pretty big…Now she regretted not just calling for help but her cell phone was in her bag and there was no way she would have time to get it.

Minako wasn't too good in hand to hand combat but she had some idea of what to do.

She heard one of the thugs grunt and she turned to the sound. One of the thugs fell to the ground clutching his stomach. "Akihiko-senpai?" Minako asked in surprise. The young man didn't say anything but attack another one of the thugs with his fist.

Not wanting to be shown up, Minako jumped into the air and round kicked a nearby thug. The two worked in surprising harmony for a first fight. They complimented each other, Minako using her feet while Akihiko used his fists. Soon enough, the thugs ran back to their car and flew away.

Minako wiped the sweat off her head as she picked up her schoolbag. "That was invigorating." She turned to Akihiko. "Thanks for the help but I could have taken them on by myself."

"You need to be more careful," said Akihiko seriously.

Minako crossed her arms and looked away. Great she's blown off some steam and then Akihiko had to remind her of her father's wish to give her bodyguards. Actually he had already hired them and she had to go home to meet them.

"Come on, let me walk you home."

"I'll be fine by myself," replied Minako curtly. She turned and began heading in the direction of her house. After a few steps she glanced over her shoulder to see Akihiko was following her. She sighed and waited for him to catch up so they were walking side by side. "So why did you help me? I thought most people viewed me as the spoiled rich girl that is not student council president." Her temper flared slightly as she mentioned Mitsuru but it cooled quickly.

"I saw you were in trouble and I decided to help," replied Akihiko. He seemed to want to say something else but he didn't and Minako wasn't really in the mood to push. They walked the rest of the way in silence and when Minako reached the huge golden gates of the Arisato property she thought Akihiko would take his leave but he insistence on taking her to the door of the mansion. Knowing that if he tried anything she could call security now she allowed it.

As soon as she opened the door to the house, her father seemed to appear out of nowhere. "There you are Minako. You're butlers slash bodyguards are waiting in other room but one is late. Oh never mind, he's right there."

"Eh?" Minako turned around and saw Akihiko was standing just inside of the door. She glanced back at her father and at Akihiko again. "EH!" she practically screamed. "Akihiko-senpai...you…you…you're one of the guys my father hired!"

Akihiko nodded.

Minako really felt like kicking a wall again. That explained why he helped her before. It was his job! She whirled around and quickly walked into the adjacent room.

"Hey Mina-tan!" Junpei waved obnoxiously from one of the many couches in the parlor room. "The little sandwiches in your house are awesome tasting!" He was picking them from a small plate on a table between the two couches. On the other couch was Shinjiro Arigaki. He just grunted in Minako's direction before returning his attention back to the sandwich in his hand. Was he trying to figure out what was in it?

"Uh, hello Minako-san."

Minako looked to her left and blinked. "Wait. Who are you?" she asked the little boy. The guy had to be in grade school or something.

"I'm Ken Amada. It's a pleasure to meet you Minako-san."

Minako couldn't take it anymore. This was just too crazy. So she did what she always did when things were not going her way. She headed for her room.

**So that's chapter 1. I hope you all enjoyed it! This was a fun happy thing for me to write in the middle of all my homework.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the EXTREMLY long wait. I had school and then MangaNext and I had to get my cosplays done and yeah. A bunch of stuff happened. But I'm back! (hopefully) Anyway, here's chapter 2 on Minako's exciting adventure of being a rich girl…with butlers.**

Minako opened her eyes to the gentle sound of chirping birds from the garden that was outside her room. She slowly sat up in bed, the covers rustling around her and she rubbed her eyes. "Good morning Koromaru," she said to the white dog who stretching from his bed. He barked happily in response.

Minako threw her legs over the bed and reached down and petted the dog on the head before getting ready for her morning naginata training. She was a diligent student to the art. She was heading in the direction of the training room with Koromaru at her heels when she spoke again. "You know Koromaru? I had a very weird dream last night. In it, Akihiko-senpai, Shinjiro-senpai, Junpei-kun and this grade-schooler were my new bodyguards and butlers. Crazy right?"

Koromaru barked in response.

"I know," agreed Minako with a laugh. They had reached the door of the training room and she put her hand on the doorknob and looked down at her dog. "It's so ridiculous. I can't believe I had a dream like that."

She pulled open the door to find Akihiko already in the room doing some boxing training with a punching bag. "Oh, do you need the room?" he asked when he noticed that she was standing there.

Minako opened and shut her mouth like a fish before she recovered enough to react. Well it wasn't much of a reaction. All she did was slam the door closed and turn away from it in a robotic fashion. "How about not training this morning?" she said with a slightly crazy chuckle in her voice. "Cause, I think I overslept a bit and if I train I'm going to be late for school."

Koromaru nodded in response and then barked.

"Yeah," agreed Minako quickly before quickly walking away from the training room. As she passed by one of the many guest rooms on the way to the dining room she thought she heard a voice coming from one of them. Fearing for what she would see but curious to what was going on, she peeked through the crack in the door and she then she rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't dreaming or anything.

There was Junpei sitting in one of the fancy chairs in the room. Actually bouncing on the chair would be a better description. "These chairs are awesome!" he said. "Oh man, I should get one of those Persian cats and act villainous as I sit on these chairs!"

"Just walk away Minako," she murmured to herself. She decided that she really should get breakfast now. She was probably hallucinating due to the lack of food. She quickly walked away from the room where the hallucination-Junpei was. As she rounded the corner though she bumped into the younger boy (was his name Ken?).

"Oh, Minako-san. I checked out the mansion. It's very secure; your security is very tight here. That's good."

"Uh yeah," said Minako slowly. Koromaru barked and nudged the back of Minako's leg. She seemed to recover again from the shock and she whirled around and pretty much bolted away. "This is a dream!" she said to herself. "Just a crazy dream!" She ran into the kitchen, ready to get some therapy with some chocolate ice cream(even if it was the morning) however she was stopped by Shinjiro who was cooking…in her kitchen.

"Breakfast isn't ready yet," he told her as he skillfully juggled two pans at the same time. "You're going to have to be patient."

Minako couldn't take it anymore. She collapsed to the floor. Koromaru who had been following her, whined in concern. "It wasn't a dream," she whispered. "It wasn't a dream." She clutched Koromaru tightly. "it wasn't a dream."

"Can you please move?" asked Shinjiro, looking down at her with plates in hand. "I can't get to the dining room if you're in the way."

Minako stared at him dumbly. "I'm having a crisis here!" she exclaimed. She suddenly recovered her feeling in her legs and got to her feet and raced to the dining room where her father was waiting. He was already seated and drinking his morning tea. "Father!" she cried.

He looked up at her, looking very guilty. "I'm sorry my dear but there's nothing I could do. You know what happened yesterday."

"I could have taken them on myself," she protested. "I didn't need help."

"You shouldn't push yourself Minako-san," Ken walked in and sat at the table. Minako stared in horror as Akihiko and Junpei sat down as well. Shinjiro was putting plates of food in front of everybody and the only thing she could do was just stand there.

She recovered slightly and pointed a finger at Ken. "Father. Why is he here? He's only in-what are you in?-middle school! He shouldn't be allowed to work!"

"Minako, calm down," said her father gently. He got up and walked out of the room. Minako followed him to the hall where her father turned to her and said "The reason why I hired Ken is because he has the cute factor going on. So not many of your enemies would want to hurt his cute little face. Plus, who's heard of a girl with only three butlers? Four rounds it out! Plus I needed to find boys that fit all the essential traits!"

Minako just stared at her father in disbelief. She blinked slowly and asked, "Father. Please be truthful. Were you going through my otome game collection again?"

"It was research," he protested. "I need to figure out what you girls like these days."

"But it's otome. Plus Dad I'm not a shotacon" she protested. She sighed. "You know what? Forget it dad," she turned away, her eyes settling on the dining room. Junpei was reaching across the table, was he trying to steal Akihiko's sausages? Ken was eating quietly to himself and after Shinjiro had served the food he settled down at a table as well. This was what she was going to have to deal with everyday? "Please don't tell me they're living here father."

"Of course they are," said her father cheerfully as he walked around Minako to get to the table and the wonderful smelling plate of food at his spot at the table. "They have to protect you at all times."

Minako really wished a hole would open up under her and she would fall into oblivion. This could not be happening. No way, no way no way. She thought of Mitsuru. What would little Miss-oh-I-have-more-stock-than-you think about this? Minako would be a laughing stock if anyone found out about this stupid thing that happens to Arisato heiresses. She couldn't let that happen!

"Your breakfast is going to get cold," said Shinjiro from the table.

Minako bit her lip, trying to control all the pent up anger within her. She walked back into the dining room and with as much restraint as she could, she slammed her hand on the table. "Okay, listen up," she growled. "I know all of you are happy to be living here and having fun guarding little me-"

"Your house is awesome Minako!" put in Junpei. "I love it here."

Minako shot Junpei a death glare and the young man fell into silence. "Anyway, like I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, I don't want anyone to find out about this? You hear me. No one. No one in school is to know you guys are supposed to be protecting me." She glared at each of the guys in turn to make sure they understood that she was serious before grabbing a piece of toast and storming out.

Linelinelineline

"Minako? Did something happen?" asked Yukari as the young woman pulled her desk to connect to Minako's for it was lunchtime.

"What are you talking about?" asked Minako, a light happy tone in her voice. "Nothing is wrong, nothing at all. What makes you say that Yukari?" She gave Junpei a death glare as the young man joined them.

"Minako's just cranky," replied Junpei. "Cause this morning she-OW!" He began hopping up and down clutching his foot in pain.

"Are you okay Junpei?" asked Yukari in surprise. She glanced over at Minako. "Wait. Did Stupei over here do something?"

"I did nothing!" protested Junpei. "Honestly. Mina-tan, you're going to make me lame and then how can I-" He paused when he noticed that she was glaring at him again. "I'll just sit down now," he grumbled.

"Is there something you guys aren't telling me?" asked Yukari as she glanced back and forth between her two friends.

"Nothing at all," replied Minako. She smiled and reached into her desk to pull out her lunch and when she felt nothing she realized that since she had stormed out of the house this morning…she didn't have anything.

"What's wrong Minako?" asked Yukari as she took her lunch out and put it on the desk. "Don't tell me you're becoming like one of those girls that don't eat. Trust me Minako, you aren't going to gain anything."

"It's not that," said Minako slowly, "It's just-" She paused when she felt something tap against her leg. She looked over at Junpei and saw he was making a pleading gesture and mouthing, _"Take it."_

Minako put her hands down and she felt a box. Did Junpei bring it with him to give to her? She felt Junpei release it and she had to fumble a bit to get it to sit in her hands. "Oh, I have it right here Yukari," she said as she put her newly acquired lunch on the desk. Yukari watched her carefully as Minako opened it. It was the typically fare for a boxed lunch, rice, omelets, octopus-shaped wieners. Wait. She stared at the omelets closely. There was something green in them. Hang on. She shot Junpei a questioning look and Junpei just nodded.

_"Shinjiro made me lunch?"_ she didn't really know what to think about that. He did look pretty serious in the kitchen before.

"Sheesh Minako, you're looking at your food like it's going to bite you," commented Yukari.

"I think Mina-tan is on a diet," teased Junpei. "She might have a little flab somewhere."

Minako glared at him. But she did owe him for bringing her food so she should be nice to him. Maybe. "I'm not fat," she said crossly as she picked up her chopsticks and ate some of the rice. Immediately she was hit by a wave of flavors from every single angle possible. She swallowed and stared at her lunch dumbstruck. It was good. Better than the chef from before made. What happened to him anyway?

"Wow, he can cook!" cried Junpei happily and he began downing his lunch with vigor.

"Sheesh," commented Yukari as the two girls watched Junpei swallow pretty much everything in one gulp. "Pig much?"

Linelinelineline

After school Minako and Yukari were walking out of the school together. Thankfully Minako did not have an encounter with Mitsuru today, well she was absent from school, so that explained that but still, it made the day a bit better. If only a bit.

"Anyway, sorry I couldn't celebrate your birthday with you yesterday," said Yukari as they walked. "Archery practice went on until very late."

"Don't worry about it," replied Minako quickly. She was actually quite happy that Yukari wasn't with her yesterday. Yesterday was a day she wanted to erase from her mind forever.

"So, like I promised, let's go back to your house and hang out today."

Minako's head snapped in Yukari's direction faster than a deer would. "Huh? Back to my place?"

"Did you forget?" asked Yukari. She chuckled. "That's unlike you. You usually remember these things."

"Uh yeah," Minako struggled to laugh. Crap. What if the guys were at her house ready to serve her? Wait. They were supposed to be protecting her. She glanced back but didn't see anything on the street but she did have an urge to check in the trashcan only a few feet away.

"Come on Minako," Yukari grabbed Minako's arm and began dragging her along. "Let's not waste the day away."

"Uh, right," replied Minako as she let Yukari lead her along so she would be able to think about what to do. She could take Yukari through one of the other ways to get to her room. That would probably be the best. The guys have only been there for a day, they couldn't have discovered the secret passageways and stuff. Not even her dad knew about them.

"Aww, it's still not open."

Minako noticed that Yukari had stopped and was looking at a shop. "What's this?" she asked as she peered through the huge glass window in the front of the shop. She could see antique stuff inside. And was that a blue door in the back? Weird. It seemed to be glowing.

Yukari nodded. "Yup. It's an antique shop. But I've heard that they sell very cool stuff. I mean, look in the window. There's a small musicbox on that table, you see it? Doesn't it look pretty?"

"It does. The pattern looks nice."

"Anyway, come on Minako. To your house!" Yukari grabbed Minako's arm again and the young woman was pretty much dragged to her house and up the long driveway. The closer they got to the front door the more Minako prayed that the guys were just watching her from the shadows. Minako walked up to the front door and put her key in and turned it and pushed the door open, expecting the worse.

She blinked in shock as noisemakers went off around her and Junpei seemed to appear out nowhere. "Hey Mina-tan! We weren't sure when you were going to get back. Oh, hi Yukari."

"What are you doing here Stupei?" asked Yukari in surprise as she came up behind Minako.

"Celebrating Mina-tan's birthday of course," replied Junpei. "Come on. Everyone's in the dining room."

"Everyone?" said Minako slowly.

Yukari on the other hand didn't seem to get Minako's distressed signals because she ended up following Junpei to the dining room with Minako in tow. The formal dining room was transformed into one of celebration. A huge feast was spread out on the table and all the servants of the household were there.

"Hey Minako?" Yukari leaned closer to her friend. "Why are Shinjiro-san and Akihiko-senpai here?"

Minako shrugged, "maybe they're Junpei's friends?"

Yukari stared at her like she was crazy. Yeah. Minako had to admit that that was a stretch of the imagination.

"Excuse me Minako-san," Ken walked around Minako into the dining room and he smelled vaguely of garbage.

"Who's he?" asked Yukari.

Minako shrugged again. "Maybe one of the servants' kids? Anyway, let's grab some food and go up to my room okay?"

"But what about them?" asked Yukari. "I mean, it looks like they did a lot of work for you, I mean you don't have to stick with me after they did all this for you."

"Thanks Yukari," said Minako. "You're a real friend." She turned to the table of food and the huge gathering of servants. Tonight was going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3! A character that everyone knows appears!**

Minako opened her eyes and slowly sat up in bed. She ran her fingers through her brown hair. Last night was crazy. Minako had stuck by Yukari's side the whole time and she would steer her friend away from Akihiko and Shinjiro whenever she could. She didn't really know how but somehow she was able to get Yukari up to her room without too much trouble. There they just ended up talking about school and gossip and stuff until Yukari had to go home because her mother gets scared that Yukari won't come back if she comes home too late.

Koromaru barked from his spot at the base of her bed. Minako looked down at the white dog. She patted him on the head and climbed out of her bed. It wasn't that bad yesterday but Minako still didn't trust the guys. She could picture them slipping up one day. "The life I must lead," she sighed as she yanked open her huge walk in closet. She was about to grab her school uniform when she remembered what today was. It was Sunday. Which meant no school. Which meant no chance of anyone from the school finding out about her secret.

A grin spread across Minako's face. She grabbed her orange cutsew outfit and threw it onto her bed to change into later. Today would be a good day for retail therapy. And she deserved it. "Let's have a fun day today!" she said happily to Koromaru as she hurried to get ready.

Linelinelineline

Minako held onto Koromaru's leash tightly as the two walked to the Iwatodai Station. She couldn't wait to do some shopping. Plus she couldn't wait to talk to the old couple that ran the bookshop. She hasn't seen them in forever. They loved Koromaru. Plus she wanted to try some of the weird takoyaki. It's been a while since she last had some. Yup. Today was going to be a good day.

Well, at least she thought so until she heard something crash behind her. Minako stopped in her tracks and whirled around. "I was having a good day!" she cried. The passersby looked at her funny. Minako looked around in confusion. She couldn't find out what made the noise but she could probably guess there was someone hiding in the nearby alley. "I know you're there!" she yelled. That got her more weird looks but she ignored them. "Don't you dare bother me when I want to have a fun time!"

Minako whirled around and walked on. Koromaru barked at the alley before running after Minako.

"I can't believe them," she told the dog. "It's like they are a tail I can't get rid of."

Koromaru barked in protest.

"I didn't mean your tail is annoying," Minako bent down and hugged the dog. "Your tail is cute. Mine on the other hand…" She sighed and got up. "I just hope I don't see anyone from school. And I hope whoever is following me doesn't show their face so I can pretend they aren't here."

Koromaru barked in response. The dog stopped in his tracks. Minako looked down at him in confusion. "What is it Koromaru?" She followed the dog's line of sight to the crosswalk. A young boy wearing a black and white striped shirt was picking up a ball. The light to cross was red. Minako dropped Koromaru's leash as she saw a car come flying down the road. She wasn't really thinking at this point as she raced towards the boy.

She heard someone call out her name but she ignored the voice. Her thoughts were only on the boy. The boy got up with the ball in hand. He heard the honking of the car and turned to it. His blue eyes were wide in shock. Minako tackled the boy and the two tumbled safely out of the way. The car stopped for a moment and yelled at them to be careful before driving away.

"Jerk!" spat Minako. She turned to the boy who was staring at her with wide blue eyes. "Are you okay? Can you stand?" She lifted the boy to his feet.

"Minako!"

Shinjiro stormed across the street towards her with Koromaru's leash in hand. "I knew it!" screamed Minako. "I knew I was being followed!"

Shinjiro blinked and stared at Minako for a few seconds. "Should that really be the first thing you say to me?"

Minako cross her arms and looked away.

"Umm," spoke the boy.

Minako looked down at him. "Yes what is it? Is the big scary man in a pea coat scaring you? I can tell him to go away. And he will go away if I tell him too."

"Like hell I will," snapped Shinjiro.

Minako glared at him before returning her attention to the boy. "Ignore him. He might go away soon enough. Are you okay?"

The boy nodded. "Yes. Thank you for saving me." He smiled. It seemed a bit creepy to Minako but that was silly. He was just a normal little boy. He moved away from Minako. "I should probably go. My brother is probably worried about me."

"Are you sure you can go back by yourself?" asked Minako. She took a step towards the boy.

"I'll be fine," the boy smiled again.

"Oh, okay," she replied. "My name is Minako. Yours?"

"It's Pharos," replied the boy before running away.

"He's a nice kid," commented Minako. She turned around and her happy feeling went away. She put her hands on her hips. "What? Do you want to say something?"

"You're an idiot," replied Shinjiro.

"That's not very nice. Plus since you're my butler slash bodyguard shouldn't you be…I don't know, nicer to me? And give me Koromaru's leash!" She yanked her dog's red leash out of Shinjiro's hand and wrapped it around her own.

Shinjiro glared at Minako. He looked like he wanted to hit her for a moment. "At least take care of that scrape."

"Scrape?" As soon as the words were out of her mouth Minako began to feel pain on her knee. She looked down and stared dumbly at the scrape on her knee. When did that happen?

"Sit down or I'll make you sit," Shinjiro pulled out a water bottle out of one of his pockets along with a bandage.

Minako crossed her arms but did as he told. She winced as the cold water ran over her leg. "You better not be peeking up my skirt," she said crossly. "Well it's not like you could since I am wearing shorts underneath."

Shinjiro just ignored Minako's comments and treated the scrape. Koromaru sat patiently next to his master, his tail wagging back and forth. Was he taking a liking to Shinjiro? _"Traitor,"_ Minako thought. However she did pet the dog on the head anyway. Koromaru was just that adorable.

He put the bandage on and got up. "There."

Minako got to her feet. "Thanks," she grumbled.

"You have to take care of yourself," replied Shinjiro. He turned to leave.

"Uh wait!" called Minako. "If you're going to be hiding and following me around I would much rather you walk with me." She crossed her arms and looked away. "It's not a big deal or anything. Just that it's kind of annoying to yell at the shadows every now and then and have everyone think I'm crazy. Anyway. I should probably get going." She began walking towards the bookshop at a quick pace. She couldn't believe that she said something like that.

She heard the sound of footsteps behind her. She stopped and waited for Shinjiro to catch up before continuing on.

Linelinelineline

Minako collapsed in a seat on the train. She was exhausted. All that walking around all day really wore a girl out. Plus she didn't realize how useful it was to have a guy with her. She looked at Shinjiro out of the corner of her eye. He was leaning against one of the poles in the center of the train. A pile of shopping bags lay at his feet. Minako decided that going all out for the shopping was just what she needed to feel better. And she was right. Nothing like retail therapy to make a girl feel better. Plus Shinjiro was an okay guy to hang around. He was a bit rough around the edges but he was an okay guy to hang around with. He only slightly complained and it was usually about how long she was taking sometimes. He didn't do anything to stop her from looking. He didn't complain too much when she started buying like a crazy person. Well he did start complaining about the weight of the bags but it wasn't much complaining. At least it was less than what she was expecting him to say.

She petted Kormaru's, who was sitting on the floor in front of her, head. Usually dogs weren't allowed on the train without a cage but she was the daughter of a rich family. Exceptions could be made for her.

"Uh, thanks for carrying my bags," said Minako. She looked out the window behind her as the city flew by. It would still be a while until they got to the station. It would be awkward to just stay silent the whole time. "Is…" Minako sighed. "Do you guys take shifts on who follows me around? Since it was Ken-kun yesterday."

Shinjiro nodded. "Yeah. One of us watches you every day."

"Your attention please. This is an urgent message," came a male voice from the loud speaker.

Minako perked up. Urgent? Wait. Why did it feel they were going faster? "Will Minako Arisato come to front car?" A chuckle came from the speaker. Koromaru growled. "The young lady will know what I'm getting at." Minako and Shinjiro exchanged looks. "If you don't. Well this train is heading down the tracks at an extremely fast speed if you notice. And there's a train somewhere along the tracks ahead. Maybe a couple minutes away? I wonder what will happen if we hit it at full force?" The voice chuckled again and was gone.

Minako jumped to her feet. "You've got to be kidding me. This is like a scene out of a video game I played." She couldn't believe it. Someone was serious enough to hijack a train to marry her? And the person took the people on the train hostage? She looked around the train car they were in. Everyone on it was looking around nervously. They were murmuring among themselves. Some were lost in prayer. Minako knew it wouldn't take them long to figure out that she was the girl the man was asking.

"Let's go Koromaru," she said to the dog. She put her purse on her shoulder and began heading for the first car. Well she would have if Shinjiro didn't grab her arm.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To save these people," replied Minako. She pulled her arm out of Shinjiro's grasp. "I can't let them die for me!" She broke into a run as she ran for the next car. She didn't know how much time she had left until the train hit the other train but she would save these people in any way that she could.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

Minako pulled open the door to the next car and stepped into it. This car was like the previous one she was in. People were looking around with worry written on their faces. She tightened her grip on Koromaru's leash. This was all her fault. If she hadn't been on this train in the first place then no one would be in danger right now.

"Stupid Arisato family and their stupid rule thingy. This is not the old times!" That outburst got her a couple of looks but Minako ignored them. She had to focus and make it to the first car before they slammed into another train. At least the walk to each car was easy, she didn't have to fight any monsters or thugs or anything.

Minako was about to head into the next car when she felt someone grab her arm. Her first thought was that it was one of the people that hijacked the train. She whirled her body around, her free hand ready to poke the eyes out of her attacker. When she saw who it was though she stopped. "Shinjiro-senpai," she sighed in relief. "You really shouldn't sneak up on a girl in a situation like this. I was going to poke your eyes out and sic Koromaru on you. And don't tell me you're here to try to stop me from doing this because I'm going to do this." She did the stereo-typical kung-fu pose. "I will be able to take you down."

Shinjiro did not look amused by Minako's attempt to lighten the mood slightly. "I know you are going to do this whether I try to stop you or not so I'm going with you to make sure you don't kill yourself with stupidity."

Minako blinked in surprise. She didn't expect him to agree to go with her. She had just thought he would try to drag her back to safety. Well that was a silly thought. Nowhere on this train was safe. It was flying down the tracks towards another train. There was a good chance they both would die if nothing was done. There was even a chance that they could die from trying. Well only Shinjiro would die. Minako needed to be alive for the marriage to go through.

Minako shook her head. This was no time to be thinking. It was a time for doing. "Alright," said Minako. She opened the door to the next car and walked through. They still had a couple more to pass through before they reached the first one.

She saw a little brown-haired girl weeping on one of the seats. Her mother was holding the little girl tightly. Minako turned her attention ahead of her. She couldn't let a child be hurt because of her.

"Come on Shinjiro!" she cried as she broke into a run. Koromaru followed close behind her with Shinjiro behind them. They passed the cars in quick succession. Soon the first car was in front of them.

Minako put her hand on the door and was about to open it when Shinjiro spoke. "Please don't do anything stupid."

"Can't promise you that," replied Minako as she pushed open the door and stepped into the first car. In the room was a young man in a suit. He would have been handsome if he didn't look like he was sweating like crazy. It was upsetting really. She looked around. Wait. Was he the only guy here?

"Where's the guy who's supposed to be driving this thing?" asked Minako. She glanced at the window and the fast-moving scenery.

"Don't worry," said the man. He rubbed his hands together. He was obviously extremely nervous. "I took over the train over at the station. I know a little about driving trains so it's okay. But Minako-chan," he looked at Shinjiro. "I told you to come alone."

Koromaru growled angrily and Shinjiro looked a little upset too. Well Shinjiro looked pissed. That was a better description. He stepped forward and cracked his knuckles. "I'll have this guy down in a second Minako."

The man suddenly looked more nervous. "I didn't want to have to do this…"

Shinjiro ran towards the man, his fist flying. However Shinjiro never connected with the man. In an almost odd fluidity, the sweaty man ducked under Shinjiro's fist. Something glinted in the sunlight in his right hand as he ripped something out of his pocket. Shinjiro threw his weight backwards and the knife in the man's hand harmlessly cut the air where Shinjiro had been moments before.

Koromaru's hackles were raised and the dog was barking angrily. Shinjiro backed up until he was near Minako. The man stared at them with a wild look of sorts in his eyes. He held a sharp blade of some kind in his hand. On closer inspection it wasn't a knife but a kunai. Was this guy a ninja or something?

"Minako, you get out of here," said Shinjiro. "This guy is dangerous."

"Obviously!" Minako pointed to the weapon in his hand. "He has a ninja weapon for crying out loud!" She thought for a moment. "Wait. Is the only reason why you want to marry me is to get the Arisato fortune so you can rebuild your ninja clan?"

The man stared at Minako dumbly. "How…How did you know?"

Minako had to face-palm with that comment. It was just a wild guess and she was right. Oh boy. If this was the second loony that wanted to marry her, she was afraid of what the rest would be like.

Koromaru barked again and darted towards the man. Minako yelled for the dog to come back but he latched himself to the man's leg while growling angrily. Shinjiro used this distraction to try to attack the man again but the man pulled shuriken out of his pocket and threw them at Shinjiro. While Shinjiro was dodging the throwing stars the man lifted his leg and slammed the leg and the dog against the wall of the train. Koromaru yelped and released the man and slumped to the ground.

"_Koromaru_!" screamed Minako. She glared at the man with such venom and anger that even Shinjiro didn't want to be in the vicinity of her. "You will pay for laying one finger on him!" She reached into her purse and took out what looked to be a small naginata about the length of half her arm. She pushed a button on it and he grew longer until it was standard naginata length.

Shinjiro just stared at her dumbly. He was trying to figure out why she had that in her purse in the first place. Plus where did she get a naginata that could get bigger and smaller?

Minako held the weapon out in the ready position. She darted forward and before the man could do anything she disarmed him with the blunt end of the weapon before twisting it around and pointing the sharp point at the man's throat. "Don't move or you're going to be headless. And don't give the excuse that I'm not a murderer and I won't do it. I'm a member of the Arisato household. I have the money to cover up any crime I did like it never happened."

The man stared down at the sharp point of the naginata against his throat. He held up his hands in a gesture of surrender. "I promise I will never do this again!"

Minako glared at him for a few moments before removing the point of her naginata from the man's throat. She slammed the butt of her naginata at the man's stomach before she bent down to check on Koromaru. Thankfully the dog was just knocked out.

Shinjiro on the other hand wasn't really sure what happened. He looked over at the man and saw he was getting up. The glint of a weapon was in hand. "Minako! Look out!" he exclaimed before tackling the man to the ground.

Minako looked up in surprise as the two men began rolling around the floor, Shinjiro trying to wrestle the weapon away from the man. Her face grew red and she looked away quickly. "Okay Minako. This is not the time to have thoughts like _that._" Instead she decided to focus on the two levers that were near her. The train was still going down the tracks at a very fast speed and they would hit another train at this rate.

"Which lever?"" Minako glanced back and forth between them. Just deciding to go with it, she grabbed one and pulled it. She heard a screeching sound coming from outside and the train after what felt like eternity began to slow down. It kept slowing until it reached a stop and conveniently the train had stopped at the next station.

She looked back and saw Shinjiro had pinned the man to the ground to prevent him from getting up and attacking again. Minako bit her lip and grabbed her nose.

"What's wrong Minako?" asked Shinjiro in concern as he noticed that she had slumped to the floor.

"Oh nothing," she said quickly. She lifted her head and sucked in a breath. "I'm fine now." She got up and retrieved her naginata and pressed a button to make it small again before putting it in her purse.

While she was doing this a couple of police officers came into the first car and took the man away. "I called them before I caught up with you before," said Shinjiro. "Your dad gave us a special line to call in case we needed the police."

"Of course he did," sighed Minako. She shook her head. She knew that her father's people would cover this mess up. "Let's get out of here before the media shows up." She wrapped Koromaru's leash around her hand. The dog was on his feet now. The dog seemed fine which was a relief to Minako.

"Do you always carry a naginata in your purse?"

Minako nodded. "Yup. My dad gave it to me years ago. He said it would be good for me to have a weapon." She shrugged. "Although I think a gun would be much more effective but whatever. I'll carry what I can." She headed for the door out. She was really annoyed inside. If this one had gone to hijacking a train to get her, she was afraid of what some of the others would do. _"It's only a year,"_ Minako reminded herself, _"Only a year."_ If she could make it that long then it would all be over. No one would be in danger.

The three, two humans and a dog left the train and walked out onto the platform. Around them, people were streaming out of the other cars, all were happy that they lived. Police officers and medics were there and they were assisting people wherever they could.

"I didn't expect my Sunday to end up like this," sighed Minako.

"I have a question," asked Shinjiro "How did you know which lever to pull?"

Minako smiled and looked back at Shinjiro. "Woman's intuition!" she replied.

**Okay. I know the ninja was random but yeah. Now that that is out of the way…next chapter will have some characters from the actual game appearing although I don't know if anyone caught the one that appeared in this one. There wasn't much detail but kudos if you caught who it was. Anyway, see you next chapter where a certain character with a long nose will be making his appearance! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5. While writing this one I had a Minako shimeji running around my laptop. It was quite distracting. **

Minako rolled her pencil on her desk as Mr. Ono taught the wonders of history in front of the classroom. It felt like so long since the train incident but it had happened yesterday. She gritted her teeth as she remembered coming home yesterday with Shinjiro and Koromaru. Her father had almost tackled her to the ground as he hugged her. He went on about how he was so scared that she might have died and that she should have been grateful that Shinjiro was there to protect her.

Minako snapped out of her thoughts as she felt Mr. Ono's gaze on her. She concentrated on her notebook and began scribbling notes. When the gaze was no longer on her she relaxed. Whew. That was a close call. If he had asked her a question on something or another she wouldn't have been able to answer it. If only this period would end quickly. It was the last one of the day with only a few minutes left.

After the last torturous minutes were over Minako got up and headed into the hall. Yukari had to do some things with the archery club today but she had promised her friend that they would go to the opened antique shop after school.

"Now," said Minako. "How to kill time…" She got an idea and headed down the hall. However she didn't get very far when she heard someone call her name. "Hidetoshi-san," she said. She waited until the young man had caught up to her. Like always he looked prim and proper and strict.

Minako didn't like him very much. It probably had something to do with the fact that he worked with Miss.I-am-better-than-you-Mitsuru.

"How have you been?" he asked. "I heard that you were on the train that was hijacked yesterday."

"Oh?" said Minako slowly. She ran through the news reports of the incident. It was never mentioned that she had been on that train.

"Mitsuru told the members of the student council about it," explained Hidetoshi. "And I just wanted to come by and ask if you're alright."

"Oh. I'm fine," said Minako. Inwardly she was fuming. How dare Mitsuru tell the student council about that! She wasn't too surprised that the heiress knew though. The Kirijo information networks equaled the Arisato's. Well Minako liked to think it was less superior than the Arisato's.

"It must be hard being an heiress. The hijackers were after you right?"

"Yeah but they were taken care of quickly," replied Minako. "Now I really have to get going." She turned and walked away. She made a quick note to self to tell her father to do a better job at covering the tracks so the Kirijo family couldn't find out. Well at least Hidetoshi didn't know about her bodyguards or how it was Minako and Shinjiro who had taken care of the ninja hijacker.

She reached the room where she was going to kill time and pulled the door open. "Hey Bebe," she said as she walked in.

"Bonjour Minako-sama," spoke the blond foreigner from behind one of the sewing machines. "You have come to sew today?"

"Only for a bit," replied Minako as she got out her current sewing project out from a box in the back of the room before sitting down at a sewing machine opposite to Bebe. She had joined the fashion club at the beginning of the year after reading a sign posted to the door in French. She liked this club a lot. They were the only two members but they spent the time talking and just working on different sewing projects together. Bebe was so into learning about Japanese culture that Minako had to come by here every now and then to talk to him about Japan.

Minako looked down at the half-finished cellphone case. She made a goal to get it done before Yukari was finished. She stretched her fingers before threading the machine and putting the bobbin in. The two made small talk while they both worked on their projects but soon it was quiet; the only sound came from the sewing machines.

"Done!" exclaimed Minako. She leaned back and held up the now finished cellphone case.

"Zat is beautiful," said Bebe. "You learn fast."

Minako grinned. "Why thank you Bebe."

"Is zat your friend outside?"

Minako turned to the door. Yukari waved to Minako. Whoops. Guess she took longer than she thought. "Sorry Yukari," said Minako. "Give me a sec." She got up and removed the thread in the machine and cleaned up her work area. "See you later Bebe."

"See you sometime soon Minako-sama."

"Sorry, I lost track of time."

"Don't worry about it. I just got here," replied Yukari. "That's a cute cellphone case."

"Aww, thanks," said Minako. She held up the case to look at it for a moment before putting it away in her bag.

The two girls made it out of the school and headed down the street towards the antique shop. While they were walking Minako wondered who was watching her today. It probably wasn't Junpei since he could have just walked with them without any suspicion. Shinjiro had been with her yesterday so that left Akihiko or Ken. Hmmm. Maybe she should turn this into a game. Guess who is her bodyguard for the day. She could make a show out of it.

"Uh Minako, you okay?"

Minako blinked. "Oh, sorry Yukari." They were in front of the antique shop now. "There's just been a lot on my mind. Some…heiress things."

"Alright then," said Yukari slowly. She looked like she was going to say something else but didn't. Instead she pushed open the door to the antique shop and stepped inside.

"Welcome," spoke a man wearing a blue suit by the door. His golden almost cat-like eyes watched the two girls. "to the Velvet Room Antique shop. My name is Theodore but you may call me Theo."

"Hi Theo," said Yukari before wandering deeper into the shop.

Minako smiled to Theo and for some reason had a thought of inviting him to go eat some takoyaki with her. Weird. She shook her head and looked around the shop. It was much darker in the shop than outside, the only lights coming from some bulbs hanging from the ceiling. Many different objects sat on many tables and some were in cases.

Minako was fascinated by a small butterfly statue when Yukari called her over. "Look at this," said Yukari, pointing to a gun in a glass case.

"Wow," commented Minako as she stared at the silver gun. It was just lying here on display. She noticed something written on it and leaned in close. "S.E.E.S.?"

Yukari shrugged. "I don't know what that means." She moved on in one direction while Mianko took another. There were many books and other odds and ends. She saw another case with a statue of a…something. She wasn't sure what it was but it looked like a person wearing a dress while wearing a huge crown. "Nyx?" she read the plate in front of it. Wonder what that meant.

"Oh. We have visitors," spoke a raspy voice. Minako saw a short man with a long nose come out of a blue door. He had a very creepy-vibe to him. "Welcome to the Velvet Room. You are here for a different reason," he said to Minako before walking over to a couch in the back of the shop where he sat down.

She blinked slowly. Ok-ay. That was weird. "Hey Yukari," said Minako as she returned to her friend's side who was standing in front of a bookcase. She was staring at a pair of book ends. One was a cow head with a woman chained to it while the other was a weird mix of a woman and cow with wings. A huge red mirror hung between its horns.

"Hey Minako," said Yukari. She picked up the bookends. "I think I'm going to get these."

"Uh, okay," said Minako. They just looked weird to her. "I'm not going to get anything."

"Suit yourself," replied Yukari. She walked over to Theo who was standing by the door and handed him the bookends.

While she was paying for them Minako continued to look around the store but she stayed far away from the creepy man. Near the entrance she saw a set of tarot cards on the table. On the backs of the cards was a design of a face that was half black and white. She had the urge to buy it and almost did if Yukari didn't come back with her purchase.

"You going to get something Minako?"

She shook her head. "Maybe next time."

"Please come back again," spoke Theo.

Minako blinked when they stepped outside. There was a real difference in lighting. For some reason everything in that shop seemed to have a blue tint. She rubbed her eyes and tried to adjust her eyes to normal light as quickly as possible.

"Well, I need to head on home now," said Yukari. "It's my turn to make dinner tonight."

Minako nodded. "Alright, that's fine. Guess I'll see you tomorrow then!"

The two girls split to their separate directions. After a bit of walking Minako turned around. "Hey!" she called loudly. "Whoever is following me, you can come out! The coast is clear!"

No answer.

Well that was strange. Too bad she didn't have Koromaru on her. Then she could get him to go check it out and drag back whoever was following her. But maybe there was no one following her! No way. She didn't believe that for a second. "Come on out right now!" she screamed. "Or I'm going to go walk down Shirukawa Boulevard!"

Nothing.

Huh, maybe she was alone. Okay, that was a lie. There was a young man wearing a striped shirt sitting on a bench nearby. He was looking at her in concern. Great. "You made me look like a loony!" she called behind her before hurrying in the direction of her home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter 6.**

Minako whipped out her naginata and moved back and forth with quick fast steps, the weapon an extension of her hand. She took in a deep breath and went into the relaxed position. Koromaru walked over to her with a towel in his jaw.

"Why thank you," she said to the dog as she wiped away her sweat. It had been four weeks since the train incident. No more suitors have tried to go after her. However she didn't doubt that it would happen again soon. There was no way that ninja was the only one that was after her. She had to be ready for the next one whenever he would come. That meant training whenever she had free time.

"I wish I was a dog," she patted the white loyal companion of hers on his head. "Then I wouldn't have to deal with this big mess." Whoa Minako. Way to get depressed there. She shook her head and lightly slapped herself on the cheeks. "This is unlike me. I should be strong and kicking butt. It's only eleven more months. I can survive!" She struck a pose and she thought she could hear waves crashing on rocks behind her.

Yeah! She was pumped up now. She returned to her practicing. The naginata darted through the air quickly; never staying in the same place more than once. It was a nice way to calm her down and relax her.

After she went through a couple more exercises she was about to go get the training dummy from the storage room when the door to the dojo opened and Junpei walked in. He jumped back as Minako almost slashed him as she stepped in his direction and swung her naginata.

"Whoa Mina-tan!" he exclaimed. "Be careful with that thing! You could've killed me!"

"Then don't be stupid enough to come in here while I am training," replied Minako crossly. Great. Now that Junpei was in here, her nice peaceful training session was at an end. She hoped he would leave after making sure she wasn't getting attack by rabid gorilla suitors or something. However her prayers went unanswered. Junpei walked over to Koromaru who was waiting by a wall.

Minako turned away and was about to continue her exercise when she heard Junpei talking to Koromaru. Something about how he would make a good mascot for his villainous deeds or something like that. She didn't care. She couldn't concentrate with him there.

"Can't you go and wander the house or something?" asked Minako as she whirled around to face him. She had one hand on her hip while the other balanced the naginata.

"Sorry Mina-tan," replied Junpei. "But your dad told me that I actually had to contribute and watch you to make sure gorilla suitors don't try to come after you."

Geez. Minako really needed to make a game show out of this. She would win every week. "Well at least can you shut up?" she asked in a very polite-ladylike manner. She was an heiress after all and had to be poised and polite. Like , only better.

"You've got it Mina-tan. I'll be silent-like a ninja! WHOOOWAAA!" Junpei struck the stereotypical ninja pose.

Minako didn't say anything. Instead she rolled her eyes and placed both hands on her naginata. She would just ignore him. If you don't feed Junpei attention he would probably get bored and leave.

"_Dreamless dorm, ticking clock. I walk away from the soundless room…"_

Minako glared at her phone which Koromaru was bringing over to her. "One interruption after another," she sighed as she took the phone out of the dog's mouth and checked the caller id. Huh, she didn't recognize the number. "Hello?" she asked as she picked up the phone.

"Minako-san? This is Hidetoshi."

"Oh?" said Minako. This was weird. Hang on. How did Hidetoshi get her number in the first place? Probably Mitsuru to make sure Minako wasn't traumatized from the train incident even though it's been weeks. "Anyway, what can I do for you?"

"I need you to come to the school," said Hidetoshi. "There's something here I think you and I need to talk about."

Uh, ok-ay. This was odd. She noticed Junpei had perked up. Koromaru's ears were perked up and he looked up at Minako with his red eyes. _"Who is it?"_ mouthed Junpei.

Minako held out her naginata for Junpei to hold before focusing back on her phone. "What the heck are you talking about?" she snapped. She placed her free hand on her hip. "We can talk on Monday. Plus how did you get this number? Did stupidrichgirl-I mean Mitsuru give it to you because I seriously don't remember giving it to you myself."

Hidetoshi was silent on the other end. "I didn't want to have to use this to make you come but I guess I have no choice."

Minako pulled her phone away from her ear when she heard a ding that signaled she had a picture sent to her. She opened the picture message and gritted her teeth when she saw it. "What the hell is wrong with you?" she growled angrily.

"Come to the school," replied Hidetoshi before hanging up on his end.

Minako stared down at her phone in shock for a moment before springing into action. "Let's go Koromaru," she said quickly as she ran to the door. Junpei, not really knowing what was going on followed her out the door and out of the house.

"What's going on Mina-tan?" he asked as they walked out of the house.

"It's stupid Hidetoshi," replied Minako crossly as she made it out of the gate. In the back of her mind she knew it would be better to go tell someone about this but she couldn't. There was way more at stake here than just her pride.

"Hidetoshi?" asked Junpei as they raced down the street. "What'd he do? What happened Mina-tan?"

Minako didn't say anything but kept running. When she reached the gate of Gekkoukan High School; that was when she turned around to Junpei. He was bent over with his hands on her thighs while panting heavily.

"Jeez Mina-tan," he said between pants. "You're fast." He lifted his head to see Minako scaling the gate in front of the school. "What are you doing?"

"My stupid curse strikes again," replied Minako as jumped down on the other side of the fence. "Darn. I thought they would have an unlock thing on this side. Hey Junpei. Throw my naginata over here will ya?"

"Sure," replied Junpei as he complied. Minako caught the flying naginata expertly in her hand. "Now please explain to me what's going on?"

Minako held out her phone to Junpei with the picture that was sent to her up in full focus. "So?" asked Junpei.

Koromaru barked. Minako put her phone in her pocket. It was a simple picture of Fuuka in a classroom. "Hidestoshi sent it to me," replied Minako grimly. "It's obvious what his intentions are. Now you stay with Koromaru Junpei. I'll take care of it."

Before Junpei could complain, Minako had broken into a run towards the school. Sure it probably wasn't the smartest thing to do but all Minako could think about was that it was her fault that Fuuka was in danger right now. She didn't know what Hidetoshi was capable of but she would deal with it. Unlike this time she had her actual naginata with her and not her portable one (although she wondered how no one stopped her when she ran through the streets with the thing).

When Minako reached the door to the school, she pulled it open and was surprised to find it wasn't locked. Well duh, Fuuka and Hidetoshi were here.

"You think they would lock it on Sunday."

Minako jumped and whirled around. "Junpei. You scared me," she said. Why did this seem so familiar? How yeah, Shinjiro did something like this last time. "Hang on," she said. "Where's Koromaru?"

"I tied his leash to a tree outside," replied Junpei. "Was that a bad thing?"

"Uh-no," replied Minako. She decided that telling Junpei that Koromaru could untie his leash by himself probably wouldn't help the situation. Well Koromaru could take care of himself. "Anyway, let's go."

Minako stepped into the school and was immediately hit by how odd the situation. She was in school on a Sunday, her day off. "Should we switch our shoes?" asked Minako as they reached the shoe boxes.

Junpei shrugged. "I don't know. I mean it would be weird if we didn't but…"

"Let's just do it," replied Minako. She ran to her shoe locker and quickly changed shoes. Junpei met her at the area after the shoe boxes and the two headed upstairs.

"Do you know where we're going?" asked Junpei.

"No idea," replied Minako. "But it was a classroom and Fuuka didn't look injured so I'm guessing she came here of her own free will." She stopped in front of Fuuka's homeroom and yanked the door open.

"Minako?" Fuuka said from the back of the room. "What are you doing here?"

"Wow Min-tan," said Junpei. "You're good."

"Come on Fuuka. We have to go."

"What are you talking about?" asked Fuuka. She turned to someone in the shadows. Minako froze when she saw it was Hidetoshi. His arms were crossed like always and he was giving Minako a knowing look.

"Let her go Hidetoshi," said Junpei. "The police will be here soon. Kidnapping is not cool at all."

"Why did you call them!" exclaimed Minako. She turned to Hidetoshi and pointed the tip of her naginata at him. "Okay, let's cut to the chase right now then since Junpei decided to call the police. Let Fuuka go."

"Minako, what are you doing?" asked Fuuka. She glanced back and forth between Minako and Hidetoshi. "Junpei, what is going on here?"

"Hidetoshi wants to marry Minako," said Junpei. "He's one of the suitors after the Arisato fortune."

"You must be one of the bodyguards that were hired to protect her," replied Hidetoshi. "I didn't expect it to be Junpei Iori to be one though. You aren't exactly what I would call responsible enough for the job."

"Enough talk," spat Minako. "Let Fuuka go right now or I'll hurt you. And this is a real naginata too. And I know how to use it."

"I should be the one making the threats," replied Hidetoshi. He took something out of his pocket and held it on Fuuka's back. The young woman shivered and Minako had the feeling it was probably something metal and pointy. "Like I said, I didn't want to have to come to this but you've left me with no choice Minako. Now marry me or your Fuuka gets it!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's chapter 7. I actually started my fourth playthrough with the excuse that it's research for this story. XD. Although I won't be able to play it at all after this week since I'm going back to college and the PSP belongs to my sister… Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

Minako tightened her grip on her naginata. Her mind was whirling. What could she do? There was no way she was going to marry Hidetoshi. He was just-ew. But Fuuka was in danger.

"Let her go Hidetoshi," said Junpei angrily. "You are already making it hard on yourself by kidnapping Fuuka."

"Silence Junpei," snapped Hidetoshi. He pressed whatever it was harder into Fuuka's back and the young woman yelped surprise. He turned his attention to Minako. "What's your decision? Your friend's life or your fortune?"

Fuuka's blue eyes were wide in fear. Minako hated this feeling of helplessness. However what could she do? It wasn't like she could ninja her way next to Hidetoshi and hit him from behind. Hmm, maybe she could. This was a comedy after all.

"So?" asked Hidetoshi. "What will you chose?"

Minako's shoulder slumped. "Fine. You win Hidetoshi." She released her naginata and it clattered onto the floor.

"Mina-tan," protested Junpei.

Minako shot him a quick smile. "Don't worry, I have everything under control." She walked over to Hidetoshi until she was standing next to Fuuka. "Now let Fuuka go."

Hidetoshi grinned and pushed Fuuka away from him. She stumbled and would have fallen if Junpei hadn't caught her. At the exact moment that Hidetoshi had released Fuuka Hikari's foot shot out and hit Hidetoshi in the stomach. He tumbled to the ground and the stapler he had in hand hit the ground.  
"You've got to be kidding me," said Minako. "A stapler?" She shrugged. "Well that works I guess." She ran over to where she dropped her naginata and picked the weapon back up and held it at the ready. "Stay behind me Fuuka."

Junpei, not wanting to be out-shined stood next to Minako. "Don't worry Fuuka. I'm a trained bodyguard. I'll make sure nothing happens to you."

Minako stared at Junpei for a moment and blinked slowly. She reached into the pocket of her gi and took out one of her portable weapons that she had grabbed on her way out the door. "Here Junpei," she said.

"Uh, thanks?" Junpei examined the tiny weapon and pushed the button to extend it out to the length and the shape of a katana. "Cool," he commented as he held the weapon like a bat.

Minako sighed but didn't comment on it for Hidetoshi had recovered from the kick to the stomach. "We will get married Minako. I need to prove to everyone that I'm better than my father."

"Oh great," Minako sighed. "You have a sob story too." Was this going to happen every single time one of these guys attacked her?

"My father got thrown in jail," began Hidetoshi. "He-" He jumped back as Minako swung her naginata at him. "I wasn't finished yet!" he protested. "You're supposed to wait until I finished telling my past!"

Minako pointed the tip of her naginata at him. "Sorry but I'm not in the mood for that."

Hidetoshi backed up a couple steps until his back was pressed against the wall. For the first time during this whole ordeal he looked worried. Suddenly he began to laugh.

Minako and Junpei exchanged questioning looks with each other. Did Hidetoshi lose the little marbles he had left? Or did he even have marbles to loose in the first place?

"I didn't think I would have to resort to this," said Hidetoshi. He reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked to be photos. He turned them around so Minako and Junpei could see them. They were pictures of Minako in her gym clothes.

"So you were the one taking pictures of her!" exclaimed Junpei.

"Huh?" Minako stared at Junpei blankly and back at Hidetoshi. "Hang on a moment. There were pictures of me floating around?"

"You didn't know?" Junpei stared at Minako in surprise.

"Even I knew about them," spoke up Fuuka who had been quiet until now. Minako stared at her friend dumbly. "I thought you knew," she said as she held up her hands in a submissive gesture. "You were always boosting about your information network."

Minako couldn't believe this. There were pictures going around of her and she didn't know about it! Wait. Did Mitsuru know about it? Was that why she seemed so cocky? She had the urge to punch something right now.

"Well I was not the one to spread out the original ones but I have taken a few of my own including…" Hidetoshi held up an envelope.

"Including?" Minako prompted although she was seriously not liking where this was going. Her red eyes widen. "You didn't!" she gasped.

A grin lit up Hidetoshi's face. "Oh yes I did."

Minako shivered. "What the heck is wrong with you?" she snapped. "That's sick!"

"Now you have no other choice," said Hidetoshi. He laughed. "You have to marry me or this picture will be released to the public-" Junpei swing the katana like a bat and the dull end slammed Hidetoshi in the stomach.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" snapped Junpei. He glared down at the hunched over Hidetoshi. "Taking pictures of girls like that is just wrong!"

"Wow," whispered Fuuka. "I've never seen Junpei fired up like that."

"He's a chivalrous pervert all right," replied Minako.

"But what's this about him being your bodyguard?" asked Fuuka.

Minako froze in place. "Uh, well, uh…" She thought quickly. How else could she explain Junpei? However nothing came to her that was close to bodyguard.

"Hey Minako! I got the envelope!" Junpei walked over to Minako and handed her the crumpled envelope. He gestured to Hidetoshi who was still kneeling on the floor. "I think my attack knocked the fight out of here. All in a day's work for Junpei the Great!" He grinned. "You think your dad will give me a pay raise after this?"

Minako's head shot up and she glanced over at Fuuka. Now the young woman looked really confused. "Is Junpei working for your dad Minako?" she asked.

"That's right," said Hidetoshi from the floor. "Junpei here was hired by the Arisato family to protect Minako from the suitors that will try to marry her to inherit the Arisato fortune."

Minako stormed over to Hidetoshi and hit him with the butt of her naginata. "Thank you but we don't need your help explaining this!"

"Why did your dad hire Junpei?" wondered Fuuka. "I mean wouldn't a real trained bodyguard be better?"

"Hey," protested Junpei. "I can be awesome too!"

"My dad wanted me to have my very own personal harem," replied Minako.

"Akihiko-senpai, Shinjiro-senpai and this kid named Ken-kun," explained Junpei.

"Akihiko-senpai and Shinjiro-senpai?" repeated Fuuka in surprise.

"That's why Shinjiro-senpai is coming to school in uniform again," explained Junpei. "Mina-tan dad wants him to be presentable and stuff-" He broke off as Minako swung her naginata in Junpei's direction. "Woah Mina-tan!" protested Junpei.

"Then that makes sense," said Fuuka. "I've noticed Akihiko-senpai and Shinjiro-senpai wandering around this floor sometimes."

Fuuka was too observation for her own good. In another world she would make a great backup for a huge fight up a tower while saying things that are completely obvious to everyone. Whoa Minako. Where did that come from? Maybe she had been playing way too many video games.

Suddenly the door burst open and a couple of police officers ran in. Junpei pointed to Hidetoshi and they hauled him to his feet. The officers dragged Hidetoshi out. One looked back to check on the three students but a nod from Minako made him continue on with his buddies.

"Nice to know they come in after the whole ordeal is over," commented Minako. She turned to Fuuka. "Please don't tell anyone about this please?" she begged. "I don't want anyone to find out that they are my bodyguards."

Fuuka nodded. "I understand. I won't tell anyone."

"Great!" exclaimed Minako. She looked down at the crumpled envelope in hand. She gulped and pulled it open. "Oh man!" she cried as she stared at the picture. "Ugh! I can't believe he took a picture of this!"

"You should burn it Mina-tan," said Junpei. "And don't worry about the other pictures. I'll take care of whoever is handing them out."

"Of course I should burn it," replied Minako. She put it back in the envelope. She couldn't believe that Hidetoshi had gotten a picture of her stuffing her face at the Beef Bowl Shop. It wasn't her fault they were having a huge contest to see who could eat the most. And it wasn't her fault that she knew she could eat the most. Plus the prize was free beef bowls for a year. "I'm going to incinerate it," added Minako. "And then have the ashes taken to a faraway jungle where it will be buried in the deepest hole in the ground and then a giant pyramid will be built on top of it to distract anyone that wants to dig up the hole."

Junpei and Fuuka just stared at Minako.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," replied Junpei. "Anyway," he pushed the button on the katana to shrink it before holding it out to Minako.

"You keep it," she replied. "You never know when you might need it. And thanks again Fuuka."

"What are friends for?" replied Fuuka happily.

Minako was about to say something else to make the situation even cornyer when she suddenly remembered something. "Koromaru!" she exclaimed before she ran out the door to get her dog.


	8. Chapter 8

**College has started again so my writing time has dropped so much. Ugh. But whatever! Enjoy chapter 8!**

Minako crawled into class the next day. She was both mentally and physically exhausted. When she had gone home last night with Junpei her dad had jumped on her asking her if she was okay and that it was all thanks to Junpei that she made through the incident alive. While was basking in the glory of his accomplishment Minako had stormed up to her room and threw a little fit. Okay. It wasn't a little fit. She ended up smashing her desk to little bits. Good thing she was able to order another one in the exact same style. She liked that brand. It would be a shame to never use a desk like that ever again.

"Are you okay?" whispered Yukari from the seat next to her as Minako collapsed in her seat with her head lying on the desk.

"No I didn't," said Minako but her voice was muffled from her head on the desk.

"What happened?" asked Yukari.

"Minako just had a busy day yesterday," said Junpei as he walked over to the girls to sit in his seat on Minako's other side. "She-" Junpei's voice cut off as Minako shot him a death glare.

Yukari glanced back and forth between her two friends. "Uh-okay."

Minako lifted a hand and waved it to show that she was okay. "Don't worry about me. I just had a temper tantrum last night and I'm exhausted."

"Oh," said Yukari with a sympathetic look. She was one of the few who knew and have seen Minako's tantrums first hand. After screaming and hollering and breaking things Minako would fall asleep and then wake up the next day exhausted. "Did the place selling the bag you wanted get sold out again?"

Minako shook her head. "No. It was much worse than that." She shot another look to Junpei to make sure he said nothing.

"Uh, okay," replied Yukari. She returned her attention to the front of the classroom as their teacher walked in.

Minako lifted her head but she rested it in her hand. Today was going to be a long day and she knew it.

Linelinelineline

When lunchtime rolled around Minako wondered if she should have just stayed home today. Just making it through the morning classes was rough for her. How was she going to get through the second half of the day?

"I'm going to step outside for a bit," she said as she got to her feet.

"Okay," said Yukari who had pushed her desk together with Junpei. She smacked his hand as he tried to grab some of her lunch for himself. "Just hurry up. I don't think I will be able to keep Stupei at bay for much longer by myself."

"But I'm hungry Yuka-tan!" protested Junpei as he tried to snatch her lunch again. "Plus you said you were going to go on a diet. I'm just going to help you out on it!"

Yukari glared at Junpei as she yanked her lunch into her lap.

Minako just walked out the door and into the hallway. Maybe a little walk outside would make her feel better. As she was walking down the hallway to the stairs she heard squeals that ripped through her eardrums from behind her. She took a shaky breath and tried to control her already fried nerves as she turned around to see Akihiko walking down the hallway with fangirls in tow.

"I am so not in the mood for this," she murmured. She had the feeling if the fangirls got close she might end up ripping their heads off. Their screaming gave her a horrible headache.

However Akihiko didn't seem to feel her plight because he began walking towards her.

"You're got to be kidding me," she groaned as she turned and began walking away. Based on the fangirl sounds behind her it seemed Akihiko still didn't get the fact she wanted to be anywhere but near him.

She turned the next hallway but jumped back in surprise as she almost collided into a person she didn't think she would see back in school again. "Oh, hello Hidetoshi," said Minako slowly. What was he doing here? She thought he would be sent to a prison in some remote island or something.

"Hello Minako," said Hidetoshi. His cocky smile was on his face. "How are you doing today?"

"Fine," replied Minako slowly. She still had no idea what was going on here. "No offense but why are you still here? Shouldn't you be repenting for what you did on an island somewhere?"

Hidetoshi blinked and shook his head. "Minako. We are in a civilized time right now."

"But you were the one not being civilized yesterday." She quickly looked around to make sure Hidetoshi didn't have any cameras set up. She would never be able to live it down if there was another picture of her floating around.

Hidetoshi held up his hands in a submissive gesture. "Don't worry Minako. I have changed for the better. I have seen the light and I know that I was wrong with what I did yesterday. In fact-"

Minako tuned him out as he explained his backstory and how it was involved in his change of heart. She was trying to figure out how this happened in the first place. Where was he taken after the incident occurred? Wherever it was seemed to be a good reforming place if Hidetoshi could come to school the next day and see the light. She made a note to ask her dad later where he had sent Hidetoshi.

The squeal of fangirls behind her suddenly made her remember what she was doing and she pushed past Hidetoshi. "Sorry but I have to get out of here now," she said before she took off to get away from the sounds of squealing fangirls.

Linelinelineline

After school Minako decided to go to Iwatodai Station to do a bit of retail therapy and to get her hands on a beef bowl. She was in the mood to eat something really fattening and this time she would make sure there were no cameras around to catch the act.

As she stepped off the train she saw a familiar man dressed in a blue uniform standing in front of the escalator. It took her a moment to place who he was. Theo right? She walked over to him. He was staring intently at the escalator. Was he trying to figure out how to get on the thing?

"You okay?"

Theo jumped and looked over at her. "Oh. It's our special guest. I didn't expect to see you here right now. I would have escorted you off the train if I did."

"Uh-okay," replied Minako. She gestured to the escalator. "Do you need help getting on or something? I think you're going to annoy people if you stand in front of the escalator without getting on it."

"I was going to get on," he said defensively and there was a slight blush to his face.

"Sure," replied Minako with a raised eyebrow. She crossed her arms. "When was this little getting on the escalator going to happen then?"

"Right now!" replied Theo. He stared down at the escalator and after a couple of seconds of watching it; he took a step onto it. As soon as both feet were on he grabbed the top of the railing to keep from falling over.

Minako stepped on behind him. "Is this your first time on an escalator?" she asked him. "Why didn't you take the stairs then?"

Theo didn't look at Minako in the face. "Of course it's not my first time."

Minako put her hands on her hips but she didn't say anything. Once they reached the bottom, Theo jumped off the escalator faster than Minako grabbed a bag during a sale.

"Sure you've been on one before," she commented before getting off gracefully like the rich heiress she was. "Why did you come here anyway?" He looked very pale, not the type to be wandering around in the middle of the day.

"I came here for-" Theo cut off as he scented the air. "That smells like…" He trailed off as he began walking in the direction of the smell. Minako, a bit curious to where he was going, followed him to the takoyaki stand.

"Hello sir," said the lady behind the counter. "Would you like some takoyaki? They're so good that your cheeks will fall off!"

"Cheeks will fall off?" exclaimed Theo. "That will be dire indeed!"

"It's a metaphor," said Minako. Now she was seriously wondering if this guy ever went outside.

"I knew that," replied Theo. The blush was a real contrast to his pale skin.

"Sure," Minako walked up to the counter and ordered a takoyaki. It wasn't a beef bowl but whatever. "Come on," she sat down on one of the benches. She waited for him to sit down next to her before she stabbed one of the fried octopus balls with a toothpick and popped it in her mouth.

Theo mimicked Minako. After he put it in his mouth, his golden eyes widen. "This taste…"

"What?" asked Minako. "Come on, out with it."

"There's a saying of, you're better off not knowing. But to use_ that_ for cooking." Theo shook his head but he was smiling.

Minako stared at Theo for a few seconds to figure out if he was joking or not but she couldn't read his golden eyes at all. Now that she was looking at him, he was unnaturally pale. Maybe it was from working in a dimly lit antique shop but he had an odd look to him of some sort. Something that didn't seem right about him but she couldn't figure it out. Well at least he wasn't sparkling. Then she would need to take some drastic measures against him.

Suddenly Theo grabbed Minako's cheeks and pinched them. "Good. Your cheeks haven't fallen off."

"That hurt!" snapped Minako as she rubbed them when he let go.

"Oh! I'm sorry," said Theo. "But aren't you exaggerating on the pain?"

Minako glared at him and got to her feet. "Well, I should get going now," she said crossly. She wondered if she still had enough time to grab a beef bowl. After spending some time with this Theo guy, she needed something fattening.

"I'll escort you," said Theo as he got up.

"No, that's okay," said Minako quickly. She took a step back and into the street. It was then that she heard the sound of a car coming. Remembering the little event with Pharos before she was about to step to the side when she felt a hand wrap around her arm and pulled her off the street.

"You must be careful," scolded Theo. "You are a very important guest."

"I'm fine," said Minako as she yanked her arm out of Theo's grasp. She would have been fine by herself. He didn't have to pull her off the street. She could have gotten off by herself. Or one of her bodyguards would pop out of nowhere and rescue her.

Wait.

Her bodyguards.

Minako took a look around her but she didn't see anyone but she did eye the nearby garbage can with distrust. What if one of them got the wrong idea about her spending time with this Theo guy?

She turned back to Theo to say she was leaving whether he liked it or not when she noticed a takoyaki keychain hanging from his wrist. He didn't have it before so Minako guessed he had gotten it from the takoyaki stand lady.

Theo, seeming to notice what Minako was looking at, held up the keychain. "The lady at the takoyaki stand gave it to me." He closed his eyes for a moment then opened them again. "It's your fault you know, you made me obtain something precious to me."

"Huh?" said Minako. She just stared at Theo for a few seconds to figure out if he was joking or not but she still couldn't figure out if he was. So instead she just sighed and turned around. "I'm heading home," she said before walking away.


	9. Chapter 9

**I know I poofed for so long but college is evil. Yes it is…anyway, since I'm on spring break…updates! Yay!**

Minako sighed as she collapsed into her spot in the sewing room. "I'm exhausted," she complained to Bebe who was working on a scarf in the seat opposite to her. She leaned her head back on the chair and rested her hand on her forehead.

"Rough day Minako-sama?" asked Bebe , looking up from his work.

"Tell me about it," she murmured. It was so tiring today. First she had to deal with Junpei's bickering all the way to school and then there seemed be tests or quizzes in every class that she forgot about and she forgot to do her homework because last night she trained in the practice room for a long time so she would be ready for the next guy who tried to marry her. It was only a year, one year; she could make it…right? She really doubted it now though. It was only a little more than two months and she was exhausted. "It's like everyone is out to get me today." Heck they were out to get her for the whole year.

"Don't worry, it will get better," he replied. "Everything will get better, you will see."

"I hope so," said Minako with a sigh. She lifted her head and looked at Bebe. The exchange student had started up the sewing machine and was working on the scarf from before. He had a distant look on his face, like he was thinking about something or worried about something. "Hey, is everything okay?" asked Minako.

Bebe blinked in surprise and looked up at Minako. It was like he was surprised that she had even noticed that he was upset. "Oh, nothing is wrong Minako-sama. I was just thinking of my home back in France."

"Oh?" asked Minako. She leaned forward. She loved hearing stories about France. It was such an interesting country. She might end up going there over the summer break or something. Her father did own a private jet after all.

Bebe shook his head. "It's nothing Minako-sama. Don't worry about it." He gestured to some fabric in a box. "You did say you were going to work on a scarf?"

Minako nodded. Yeah. She remembered telling him that. "Right. I should get to work on that then right?" The two fell silent and continued to work on their own projects. Minako wanted to say something to Bebe but for some reason she had the feeling that he was thinking about something important. After about an hour of working like this Minako had to finally call it quits. This quiet was going to drive her insane if it kept up like this. Well at least she was able to get a lot of work done on the scarf.

She stood. "Sorry Bebe but I have to get going." She ran to find an excuse in her mind. Oh! She knew. "My brother is visiting soon. I have to go make sure his room is all in order and such." She rubbed the back of her head to show how sorry she was, "He's a bit on the odd side."

"Oh, alright then," said Bebe. He gave Minako a smile. "I hope you'll come by soon."

Minako nodded and began cleaning up her work area. After she was done she grabbed her bag and headed for the door. Before she stepped out she turned back to Bebe. "If I can help in any way…" she began. "I know there's something going on. I'll try to help if I can."

"Merci Minako but that is not necessary," replied Bebe before he returned to his sewing.

Minako nodded before leaving the classroom. She pulled the door closed before taking a deep breath. The room was so depressing. She was glad she was finally out of there although she still wondered what was going on with Bebe. "I'll ask him next time," she said with a nod. "I'll ask him what's wrong."

"Hey, did you hear about a website that will get revenge for you?" asked a student to another as they passed Minako in the hallway.

She paused and turned to watch them go. For some reason it felt significant but she had no idea why. Weird. She shrugged and continued on her way. She wasn't lying when she told Bebe about her brother. He was coming to visit from America along with her mother. She couldn't wait to see her. She had to ask her mother about this whole Arisato fortune thing. "Mom will know what to do," she commented.

She walked out of the school and headed for the gates. She paused when she passed the gates and saw Junpei standing there. "Uh, were you waiting for me?" she asked.

Junpei grinned and nodded. "Yeah Mina-tan. I was going to go track you down but that would take too long so I decided it would just be smart to stand out here and wait. See? I can be smart sometimes."

"Sure," replied Minako with a roll of her eyes. So Junpei was going to be her bodyguard in the evening too? "Anyway," she said as she began to walk in the direction of the mansion with Junpei next to her. He began chattering away about the most random things but Minako ignored him. Or tried to. He was quite loud and since he wasn't shutting up, Minako turned her head to snap at him when she noticed something. "Hey," she said. "Your eye."

Junpei paused in his talk and looked away. "Oh this? It's nothing."

Minako blinked and stared at him. Nothing? It obviously wasn't nothing! "Did you get into a fight or something?"

"It was nothing like that," admitted Junpei with a sigh. "Remember Hidetoshi and the mention of those pictures? Well I did a bit of investigating and found out who the culprit was. Don't worry. I took care of him Junpei-style. This bruise is nothing compared to what I did to him."

"Really," commented Minako, not really believing it. She made a note to get his story checked out later. Personally with everything else going on she had forgotten to find out who was taking the pictures. She looked away from Junpei. "Thanks for doing something about it though."

Junpei grinned at Minako. "Are you blushing? You look like your blushing! I can't believe you're blushing about something. Plus I think that's the first time you thanked me about something. Oh man. I wish I got it on tape or some-"

His voice cut off as Minako elbowed him in the ribs. "Shut up," she said as she looked away. She said thank you! It's just that people didn't normally do these things for her without her asking for it to get done.

"I should be thanking you though," said Junpei as he rubbed his side where Minako elbowed him.

She looked at him in confusion. "Why?"

"Well, it feels like I'm being useful for something," he said. He fell silent for a few seconds before he spoke again. "My dad drinks a lot. It's silly but I don't really want to be around at home because of that so when your dad approached me about this job, well I took it because I just wanted to get the heck out of that house. Working as your bodyguard makes me feel important in a way you know? However I'm not much of a hero at all."

He stopped walking and turned to look at Minako who had also stopped walking because he did. This was so unJunpei that she was shocked. "In that fight against Hidetoshi I was pretty useless. You could have done everything yourself. That's why I felt like I at least had you pay you back in a way for finding the other picture culprit you know? So uh," he looked away. "Thanks for making me feel like a part of something bigger. Anyway, that's enough of that deep talk." His usual Junpei grin crossed his face. "Let's back that house of yours."

"Right," replied Minako with a smile. "And Junpei?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks," replied Minako. "Anyway," she said as she lifted her nose to act all regal and heiress like. "We should get back. I'm going to be late for a very special appointment that you cannot know about."

"Right, right," replied Junpei but he was smiling as well.

Minako caught up to Junpei so they were walking side by side again. Today was an interesting day to say in the least. She was about to say something when a car passed by them. Minako stopped and looked back at the retreating car.

"What is it?" asked Junpei.

"Nothing," replied Minako, turning to walk towards her home again. Odd. She had thought she had seen a red haired woman with a dagger sticking through her head in that car but that couldn't be right. She shrugged. Whatever. Her mind might have just been playing tricks on her.

"So about that pay raise."

"You aren't getting one."

"Darn."


	10. Chapter 10

**And here is chapter 10!**

"Uh Minako. There's a kid following us."

"Just ignore him. Maybe he'll go away."

Minako glanced over at Yukari before glancing back to see Ken duck into a nearby alleyway. Ugh. What was he doing? If he was going to be her bodyguard for the day why couldn't he just hide in a garbage can or something? Why did he have to make it so obvious that he was following her?

"Minako, he's been following us for a while now," said Yukari. She glanced back before turning her attention back to Minako and smiled at her friend. "You don't think he has a crush on you or something?" She was grinning now. "That's so cute. You should be gentle in breaking his heart."

"Somehow I don't think it's that," replied Minako and she involuntarily shivered. Ugh. It reminded her of what her dad said. Ken was just picked just because he could be part of her little harem. Well she was not going to be become a shotacon. No way! That was just…ew. Plus she would probably get arrested for assault or something. Why in the world was she still thinking about this? It was time she stopped. She would have no peace of mind like this.

"But what else could it be?" asked Yukari with a laugh. She stopped laughing and a serious look crossed his face. "Wait, is he one of those guys that are actually much older than they look and he's following you to stalk you?"

"I don't think it's that either," said Minako with a light laugh. Oh boy. This was getting out of hand fast. All she wanted to do today was have a nice peaceful day shopping with Yukari and just doing girl things. Of course it had to be Ken following her today. If it was Junpei he could walk with them and Shinjiro and Akihiko could be taken as guys that just wanted to come along with them for some reason. But no. She had to stuck with Ken today. Why didn't she just bring Koromaru? Then she could send the dog on Ken as a distraction while Yukari and her escaped.

"Well he'll get bored soon enough if he's a kid," said Yukari with a laugh. "Kids have short attention spans you know?"

"Uh sure," replied Minako with a light chuckle. Yeah. She just hoped Ken would learn to just stay out of sight to save her sanity. "Anyway, shall we get shopping?" she asked as she pulled Yukari's arm to the closest thing to them, which was Chagall Café. Uh okay. That'll have to do! "Let's go in here first! I'm hungry for the little cakes they sell here!"

Yukari laughed, "You do love your cakes, don't you Minako?"

"Uh huh," she replied and tried to laugh with her friend. "Anyway! Let's go in!" Minako stepped into the café but before she got too far she noticed a very familiar and very annoying red-head sitting at a table. What made it worse was the fact that the annoying red head had seen Minako before the brown-haired heiress could duck out of there. So instead, Minako put a very pleasant smile on her face as her arch nemesis walked over to her. "Hello Misturu. Pleasant day today isn't it?"

"Why yes it is," she replied. A slight smirk was on her face and all Minako wanted to do was rip her foldable naginata out of her nurse and hit Mitsuru with it. "I'm quite surprised to see you walking around town." Mitsuru's eyes shifted over to Yukari quickly and then back at Minako. "Well you know what I'm talking about. Here I thought you would be hiding under the covers."

Minako gritted her teeth and glared at Mitsuru. She wanted to just spit it back in Mitsuru's face and tell her all about the last two times someone tried to marry her. She beat them both times! She would do it again and again until she defeated everyone that tried to marry her. "Well unfortunately I'm not going to be the princess in the castle waiting for everyone to come save me. I am going to fight back. You can count on that!"

Mitsuru chuckled. "Well at least you can try to stop them with that attitude of yours," she said before she threw her red hair over her shoulder. "Well I have a meeting to attend to discuss where the Kirijo company will invest in next. See you back at school."

Minako gritted her teeth but she didn't move until Mitsuru had walked past her and out the door.

"Uh Minako, are you okay?" Yukari reached a hand to touch Minako's shoulder but she stopped when Minako suddenly clenched her hands into fists.

"That stupid Mitsuru," growled Minako angrily. "Always thinking she is better than me. Well she isn't! So what if she can go invest in stuff!" Minako would love to show her a thing or two. However, right now, she had to deal with this whole marriage thing. She didn't have time to fight with Mitsuru. She had to be ready for the next attack. Oh wait. She turned to Yukari when she realized her friend had asked her a question. "Huh? Say that again? I wasn't listening."

"What did Mitsuru-sempai mean when she said she was surprised to see you walk around town?"

Minako froze for a second. Crud. What could she say? What was there to say? Explaining what that meant, meant she had to explain about the whole marriage thing. She did not want to do that. "Oh, don't worry about it," said Minako quickly. "It's rich heiress things. It's a way for us to poke each other. Nothing more than that."

"Oh," said Yukari, her face falling slightly.

Oh crap. She had made it even worse! She knew Yukari's family wasn't doing well and she had just rubbed it in Yukari's face that she was rich! Minako had offered to help Yukari's family but Yukari said that they would be fine and that Minako shouldn't worry about her. "Uh," began Minako, trying to think of a way to sort this problem out. "I mean uh-"

"Minako!"

Hearing her name called, Minako turned to it. "Oh. Hi Rio."

The tennis player walked over to Minako with a couple girls from the tennis club right behind her. "I'm surprised to see you here today," said Rio with a chuckle. "I guess heiresses go to places like this too huh?"

"Yup," replied Minako. "I like the little pastries here. They're so tasty!" Oh wait. She still didn't make up with Yukari yet! She turned to her friend. "Why don't we get some pastries together?" she offered. "My treat."

"Thanks Minako!" said Yukari, perking up.

"No problem!" said Minako. "What are friends for right?"

Linelinelineline

Minako walked up the extremely long driveway to her house. Before she got too far though she turned around and put her hands on her hips before calling out, "I know you're out there Ken. Come on out!"

The nearby bushes rustled and the ten year old crawled out of them. He shook the leaves out of his hair and gave Minako a sheepish look.

"Well that ain't going to get you anywhere," said Minako crossly. "If you're going to follow me, please don't make it so obvious okay? Yukari thought you were a stalker or something and even though you technically are since I don't want you following me, at least do a better job at it so it isn't so obvious."

"Yes Minako-san," said Ken. He looked down at the ground and kicked a rock. "I'll do better in the future."

Gah! Curse kids and their ability to look cute and stuff! This was annoying. How do they do it? How do they make themselves seem so cute and innocent? Argh! "Just get going inside okay?" she told him, not looking at him in case his cute little kid act would make her feel bad enough to apologize to him. "I'll be in there soon enough but I want to take my time."

"But Minako-san," began Ken. "We're supposed to guard you when you're outside the manision."

"We're on Arisato property," Minako pointed out. "There are guards everywhere and such. I'll be fine. Now go okay?"

Ken looked like he didn't want to do it but after a moment he nodded before running up the driveway to the house.

Minako on the other hand sighed. "I wonder if I can survive until my next birthday," she commented to herself. "Just dealing with this every day is so tiring."

"Dealing with what?"

Minako jumped and turned around to see who had spoken. "Oh, Akihiko," she said with a sigh in relief.

"Sorry if I scared you," he said.

From the clothes he was wearing it looked like he had been out for a quick jog. "Training for your next match or something?"

Akihiko nodded. "Yeah. It's coming up soon so I want to be in top condition for it."

Minako nodded. "Oh. You do that." She was about to say something more when her phone made a sound, a signal she got a text. She pulled it out of her bag and checked it. Her eyes narrowed when she read it.

"What is it?" asked Akihiko.

Minako looked up at Akihiko. "It's a suitor," she said. Seriously. How did these people get her number? "He says I need to go to a certain address in an hour. And he said to not contact the police. Apparently he's the one that has been knocking out couples in Shirukawa Boulevard." Why this little plot point wasn't mentioned before was beyond Minako.

"Shirukawa Boulevard? I don't think it'll be in your best interest to go there."

"I'm going and that's final," said Minako quickly. She was not going to fight it out with Akihiko. "I'm your boss and that's it. You may have to protect me but you don't tell me where to go and such."

"Fine then," said Akihiko, knowing that he would not be able to make Minako back down. "I'm coming with you though."

"Fine by me," said Minako. She wouldn't need Akihiko's help anyway. All she needed was her trusty foldable naginata. "Now let's get going," she told him before running in the direction of the train station.


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is chapter 11. It's time to face the next suitor! Personally I'm quite excited for AnimeNext since I'm going to be cosplaying as summer outfit Minako on Friday. Hopefully there won't be any suitors there. XD If anyone is going come up to me and say hi. I don't bite.**

Minako looked down at her cellphone and then looked up at the building in front of her. This…couldn't be the place right? Sure she knew there were places like this in Shirakawa Boulevard but still, that didn't mean that she knew the address would end up being a place like this! She was going to kill this guy. This suitor would not know what hit him. Making her come to a place like this…

"Minako," said Akihiko. "I don't think it'll be a good idea to just go in. We should wait until I call up some people to help."

Minako shook her head and turned to look at Akihiko. "I know it's awkward," she said as she gestured to the huge building in front of them. It was so…gaudy. Plus there was the little fact that it was a love hotel. Yeah. That little fact just made the whole situation even more awkward. "But this guy is in there and he's threatening couples. So all I need to do is go in there and give him a beat down with my trusty naginata."

"Minako," Akihiko sighed, "I don't think that'll be a good idea. I mean if he wants to meet up in a place like this…"

Minako shivered at the thought. "No way, don't worry. I'll never let anything like that happen." She pounded her fist into her hand. "I'll cream him before anything happened." She turned to face the building and gulped. Sure she may have said it but still, it was still nerve wracking a bit. "Anyway," she said. "Let's go."

She took a deep breath and pulled the door open and stepped into the hotel. Her first thought was how gaudy and disgusting this place was. The wallpaper was a sick pink color. Honestly, that color would work with nothing.

"Can I help you?"

Minako turned her head to look at the lady behind the counter. Ick. Her makeup was so gaudy! Plus those clothes….well she was working in a place like this after all. Minako was about to answer when she heard her phone ding. She opened it and saw it was another text from the suitor. "Room 305," she said, reading off the text. Looks like the suitor already chose a room for them. Great.

The woman behind the counter lifted her hand and gestured to the stairs. "It's on the third floor in the back." She glanced over at Akihiko who was behind Minako.

"We aren't doing anything!" snapped Minako. She grabbed Akihiko's arm and dragged him in the direction of the stairs. "Let's get this done and over with."

"I still think we should wait until we have some backup," said Akihiko. "Being in a place like this…"

Minako shook her head. "No and you know it. That guy will just get more innocent people involved." Realizing that she was still dragging Akihiko along, she quickly let go of his arm. "Sorry about that." She looked away from him as they passed by closed doors on the way to the second set of stairs. "It's just, this place makes me nervous." Ugh. She hoped no one from the high school was here. Someone might get the wrong idea about what was going on here and if word got out to his fangirls…well Minako knew they were vicious and even she couldn't take them all on at once.

Minako didn't hear a reply from Akihiko and she looked back to see him blushing slightly. "Yeah," he said with a slight stutter.

Oh boy. She wondered if it was a good idea even to bring him along this time. Well whatever. She turned her attention back ahead as they made it onto the third floor. She quickened her place until she was standing outside room 305. "Ready for it?" she asked before she took a deep breath and opened the door.

The first thought that hit her was how gaudy the room was. The random pink bed in the middle just seemed so out of place in the room. She took a step into the room and then another, her eyes scanning back and forth. She didn't see anything in the room. There was no one in here.

"Is there no one in here?" asked Akihiko as he also stepped in the room.

Minako shook her head. "It doesn't look like it." She walked over to the bathroom and peeked inside. So gaudy like the rest of this hotel but there was no one in it. She turned to look back at Akihiko who was peeking around the room as well. "This is weird," said Minako as she turned around and walked over to him. "There's no one in here."

"Maybe it was just a prank?" suggested Akihiko.

Minako crossed her arms and frowned as she thought it over. "Somehow I don't think that's the case at all. I think-" She paused and glanced at the door. "Hang on. Did you close it?"

Akihiko shook his head. "No. I think I propped it open." He hurried over to the door and tried to open it. "No luck. It won't open."

Minako looked around the room. What was going on here? She rubbed her eyes and looked around. Huh. For some reason she was feeling a bit sleepy. Hang on. It also looked like the room was a bit foggy, like there was smoke in it. Her red eyes shifted up to the vent high on the wall and she wondered why there was smoke coming out of it. That was the last thought that went through her mind before she collapsed on the ground.

Linelinelineline

Minako groaned and opened her eyes. She had a slight headache and her mind was really fuzzy. She could hear something in the background, a shower maybe? She thought she heard a voice saying she should embrace her desires or something like that but she ignored that voice…whatever it was. It was probably her mind playing tricks on her.

"Okay Minako, get it together now," she told herself as she shook her head again. Her mind cleared up and she focused on the sound of the running water. It was coming from the shower. She heard the water turn off and she looked around to see where she was. Wait. She was on the bed. The gaudy bed! She quickly jumped off of it and spotted her purse on the floor. She picked it up and grabbed her foldable naginata out of it and brought it out to full length and held it at the ready as the shower door opened and someone stumbled out.

Immediately a blush rushed to her cheeks when she saw who it was that stumbled out. "A…A….Akihiko!" she said with a stutter. "Wha….what are you doing at a time like this!" she screamed as she averted her eyes. It wasn't that it was Akihiko that freaked her out, it was the fact that all he had on at the moment was a towel….and it wasn't covering much to be more precise.

Akihiko seemed to finally get what Minako was saying and he began blushing too. "Minako, I have no idea how this happened!"

"Go…put your clothes on!" yelled Minako in reply, not looking at him.

"Uh right," he said quickly. He spotted his clothes on the floor near Minako and he grabbed them before rushing into the bathroom to put them back on.

When the shower door closed behind him, Minako crumpled to the floor and took a few shaky breaths before grinning. "Yeah! I beat all his fangirls." A second later she clutched her head and cried, "Why does that matter! I don't want to compete with those fangirls!" Plus there was no way this was getting out. No one was going to find out what happened here. She got her feet and dusted herself off. Well, at least she still had her clothes on at least. Although she was wondering what had happened just now.

"You think it was an enemy trap?" asked Akihiko as he walked out of the shower. He still had the slightest traces of a blush on his face.

"Yeah," said Minako, focusing on that fact. She gestured to the vent above. "I think the suitor guy knocked us out and…well you know what he did." She walked over to the door and yanked it open. She blinked when she saw the room number. "We're not in 305 anymore. I think he moved us to another room." Right. That pretty much told her where they needed to go now. "Come on Akihiko, we're going back to room 305. I have a feeling the guy is in there and I have a feeling that we won't need to break a bunch of mirrors to get into that room."

"Uh okay," said Akihiko. "But wait Minako. What happened here…"

"Don't worry," replied Minako. "I don't want anyone to find out either. We'll keep it a secret okay?" Plus the reporters would eat it all up and then she would need to move out of the country to get away from it! "Anyway, come on." With that she led the way back to room 305. Before they went inside, Minako turned to Akihiko and said, "I think you might want to have these." She dug around in her purse and pulled out a pair of boxing gloves and handed them to Akihiko.

"Um," said Akihko as he took them. "Are you sure these are for…boxing?"

"What's the big deal?" asked Minako. "It's Jack Frost and Pyro Jack! Aren't they adorable? And yes, it may not look like it but they are boxing gloves. I want you to be armed when we go into battle." If there was anything she learned from fight against Hidetoshi, it was to be prepared for battle. "Anyway. Put them on so we can be ready to go."

"Uh, okay then," said Akihiko as he put on the gloves. He sighed as he looked at them. "Are you sure it's going to be fine?"

"Of course," replied Minako. She turned her attention back to the door. "Now, let's take care of the matter at hand shall we?" Taking a deep breath Minako pulled open the door and stepped into the room. She gasped when she saw the person sitting on the gaudy bed. "You?" she cried. "You're the suitor?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is chapter 12 for all your reading pleasure! The mysterious suitor is revealed!**

Minako blinked and stared at the guy sitting on the bed in shock. She rubbed her eyes and stared at him. What? How was this possible? "W..Why?" asked Minako in shock. She took a step towards the room. "I…I trusted you! I mean, sure you didn't know about this mess but still! I thought you liked me enough to not do something like this!"

"Calm down Minako," said Akihiko, his attention not wavering from the suitor sitting on the bed. "Focus now."

"I know," said Minako as she shifted into position so the tip was pointed at the suitor. "Explain yourself! Why are you doing this Bebe!"

Bebe sighed and closed the fan in his hand with a snap. He uncrossed his legs and got to his feet. He didn't take any step closer to Minako or Akihiko but he was watching them out of the corner of his eyes. "I zought I told you to come by yourself Minako. Remember my warning?"

"Of course I do," snapped Minako. She gestured to Akihiko with her thumb. "It isn't my fault if he follows me around. He's getting paid to do that!"

"Enough about that," replied Akihiko with a sigh. He focused back on Bebe. "So, why did you do that? Why did you…" He trailed off and a blush crept up his cheeks again. "Do something like that?"

A blush rose up Minako's cheeks as she thought about it. Ugh! Why did he have to bring it up when she was trying to remove it from existence? She swung her naganita through the air in hopes of cutting the memory from her mind before aiming the tip at Bebe again. "Yeah. Explain yourself. What was that all about?"

Bebe opened his fan again and lightly fanned himself with it and had a slight smile on his face as he watched Akihiko and Minako carefully. "Well, when I saw you were coming here wiz company," he eyed Akihiko before continuing, "I zought, might as well use it to my advantage."

"You were going to blackmail me with pictures!" cried Minako, deciding it would best to just jump to the chase instead of having him spell the whole thing out. Plus the faster they cut to the chase the faster she would be able to deal with this problem and get out of here.

Bebe snapped the fan closed. "Why yes. However it did not work the way I planned it too." He shook his head and frowned. "And here I thought I set it up enough for a romantic occasion." He shrugged. "Oh well."

Minako just stared at Bebe in shock. She still couldn't believe what was going on. She had thought Bebe was a friend. A close friend. Heck, Bebe was one of the guys she actually really talked to and knew. "Why?" she asked him carefully. "Why are you doing this? It can't be because of the fortune right?" Personally that's what she was hoping for. Maybe someone else was blackmailing him? However deep down she knew it wasn't true. It was look in Bebe's eyes. It was the same look Hidetoshi and that ninja guy had.

Bebe opened his fan and slowly began fanning himself as he carefully watched Akihiko and Minako. "Why should zat matter?" he asked.

Minako gritted her teeth. The way he was taking this…it was really bothering her! "I'll teach you to not mess with me," she snapped angrily. Without really thinking she charged towards Bebe and swung the naginata. She wasn't really sure how it happened but Bebe used the fan to catch the tip of the naginata.

"Minako!"

Bebe jumped back as Akihiko tried to punch him. He fanned himself as he watched Minako and Akihiko with his blue eyes. "I wished it didn't have to come to this Minako-sama, but I guess force is ze only way."

"At least tell us why you're doing this at first," said Minako. She wasn't too worried about Bebe using force, after all he was outnumbered. Well hopefully he didn't have ninjas hiding in the vents or something weird like that.

"Why should I tell you somezing like that?" Bebe pulled another fan out of a pocket.

"Cause you should," replied Minako.

"Minako," said Akihiko, he glanced over at Bebe before sending her a quick glance, "Do we really want to hear something like that right now? I say we take care of him and get out of here."

Jeez. Minako didn't know the whole incident shook him up this much. Wait a minute, what was she thinking? Of course it shook him up, heck it shook her up! If Bebe wasn't her friend she would have probably already kicked him into next week. It was just because he was her friend that she was hesitating. Damn it. She should be already kicking Bebe to the ground but no, she had to sit here and wonder why he was doing this.

She shook her head and focused back on the matter at hand. "You're right Akihiko. This should be like all the other times with the suitors." Yup, she was back and ready to fight again. No more being friends and trying to understand the enemy.

"Are you done yet?" asked Bebe lightly. "Being polite and waiting for you to finish your conversation can be quite boring for ze other party, you know?"

Minako gritted her teeth again and charged at Bebe. She swung her naginata downwards but Bebe blocked it with a fan. Akihiko tried to hit Bebe with an uppercut but Bebe used the other fan to block the punch.

"The reason I am doing zis is my uncle," said Bebe before he jumped back and slashed forward with the fans.

Minako wasn't sure what the fans were made out of so she brought her naginata up and blocked the fan with the staff part. "What do you mean by that?" asked Minako.

Akihiko swung his fist again but Bebe ducked under it and retreated back a bit. "Well you see," began Bebe. "My aunt was taken away by the angels and my uncle won't let me stay here in Japan."

"So by marrying me and inheriting the Arisato fortune, it will let you stay here in Japan?"

Bebe nodded. "Oui. I will be unable to leave Japan then because I will have a home here. I am sorry Minako-sama but I must marry you for that to happen."

"If you need money then I would have just given it to you," cried Minako as Bebe attacked them again. Seriously, why was he so strong? They should have been able to take him on and wipe the floor with him no trouble. Instead Bebe seemed to have no trouble fighting both of them.

"Zat would not have stopped my uncle," replied Bebe as Minako blocked his strike. When Akihiko punched this time he was smarter about it. He feinted a punch to Bebe's head and when Bebe went to block it, Akihiko instead punched Bebe in the abdomen. Minako used the distraction to pull her naginata back and swept it against Bebe's legs to knock him to the ground. She pointed the tip of the weapon at Bebe to signal that Bebe should not try any funny business.

"You know me Bebe," said Minako. "If you asked for help I would have given it to you." She thought of the one day when Bebe was distracted in the clubroom. He must have been thinking about this! She tightened her grip on her naginata. If only she had pushed for information back then. If she did that then they could have avoided this whole mess.

"Minako. I'm going to call for backup. Can you keep him there?"

Minako shook her head. "Don't do that Akihiko. I think…I think I might be able to talk some sense into him." She hoped so. She remembered what happened with Hidetoshi. She didn't want something like that to happen to Bebe. Even if they were enemies right now they had been friends before.

"Minako," began Akihiko. "He…" He trailed off and Minako saw a blush rise up his face. "Well he did you know."

Minako blushed and looked away. Yeah. That mental picture was not going to go away anytime soon was it? She focused on Bebe. "Just give me a couple minutes? Please Akihiko?"

Akihiko sighed and nodded. "Fine, just a few minutes though."

"That's all I need," replied Minako. "Bebe listen. Since you are my friend I really don't want to hand you over to the cops and such. I know you're a good guy and you're only doing this because you want to stay here in Japan. Well, maybe we can think of another-a better solution to solve the problem? One that doesn't involve you marrying me." Ugh. That was so weird to say.

Bebe looked away from Minako. "Minako-sama. I can't zink of any other way. Ze reason I could come here was because of my aunt. Now that she is gone…"

"Don't worry Bebe, we can think of another way!" said Minako. Jeez, who knew she would end up spouting off a corny friendship speech to a suitor? "I know! Why don't you show your uncle how great Japan is. Uh…by making a kimono!" That was the first thing that popped in her head and for some strange reason it felt like the right thing to say.

"Zat is a good idea Minako-sama!" exclaimed Bebe. "Why didn't I zink of it? If I make a kimono and show my uncle then he will have to let me stay here in Japan."

Minako nodded as well. "Yeah! And I'll help!" She moved her naginata away so Bebe could get up. Akihiko stared in disbelief as Bebe and Minako hugged and started planning out how the kimono would be made.

After a minute he coughed and said, "You two do know where we are right?"

"Oh right," said Minako, suddenly remembering they were in a gaudy love hotel. "I guess we'll plan it out during the next club meeting then?"

"Of course," said Bebe. "I'm terribly sorry about what happened Minako-sama. I should have just told you what was going on instead of resorting to somezing like zis."

"Don't worry," said Minako. "Nothing bad happened." Well except for the whole seeing Akihiko with barely any clothes on and-argh! Why was she thinking about this? She needed to get some brain bleach and get it out of her brain. "Anyway, Akihiko and I should get going. Everyone back at the house is probably wondering where we went." Suddenly remembering something she added, "Please don't tell anyone about Akihiko being my bodyguard? And this whole fortune marry-thing too."

"Of course Minako-sama," replied Bebe as he put away his fans.

"Thanks Bebe," replied Minako. She turned to Akihiko. "Well, let's get going." She walked out of the room and headed for the stairs.

"Are you sure this is okay?" asked Akihiko. "You're just going to let him go?"

"Don't worry," replied Minako. "The power of friendship should stop him from trying anything again." Wait. That answer made no sense whatsoever. "Well I just know he won't. Plus if he does try it again I'm not holding back at all. He'll get the same beating as Hidetoshi, friend or no friend."

As they passed by the front counter Minako saw the lady behind it give them a knowing grin. "It's not like that at all!" Minako yelled at the lady before they walked out of the gaudy place. She turned to Akihiko and saw he was blushing.

"So, umm, are we not going to tell anyone about this?" he asked nervously.

"Of course we aren't," replied Minako. She would never live it down. "It'll be our little secret." And Bebe's. She was about to say something else when she suddenly turned her head to look at the roof of the nearby building.

"What is it Minako?"

"I sense a guy with glasses, a Lolita girl and a guy with no shirt watching us."

"That's oddly specific."

Minako shrugged. "It's probably nothing. Anyway, shall we get going before someone we know spots us?"

"R..Right," replied Akihiko as the two headed in the direction of the train station.


	13. Chapter 13

**So here is chapter 13! Another chapter in Minako's crazy life against the suitors! More social link characters appear in this one.**

Minako groaned and rested her head on her desk. It was that time. It was the time for the one thing that she hated the most, the one thing that could stop her in her tracks and make her want to cry. That was right; it was almost time for finals to begin.

"Why do they even exist?" wondered Minako.

"It won't be that bad," Yukari turned around in her seat to look at Minako. "I mean, you complain about it but you get top marks in the class. You have nothing to worry about unlike Stupei over there."

"I thought I heard my name being called," said Junpei as he walked over. He had been talking with some of the guys in the class before walking over to the girls. He grinned, "Don't tell me you two are talking about my good looks."

"You wish," scoffed Yukari with a roll of her eyes. "We were discussing finals and how you were going to fail."

A look of horror crossed Junpei's face. "Please don't mention that dreaded word again."

Minako had to agree with Junpei. Finals were such a stressful time, especially with the whole suitor thing going on right now. How was she going to study for them when she was too busy worrying about when the next suitor would show up?

"Don't worry Minako," said Yukari with a laugh. She patted Minako's arm. "You'll do fine."

Minako sighed, "I hope so," she said. She reached into her desk to pull out her lunch but she didn't feel anything. She silently kicked herself for running out of the house this morning without taking it. It was all Akihiko's fault. That incident in the love hotel made it awkward to be around him for now. She knew she would get over it soon enough but soon enough wasn't coming fast enough for her.

"I'll be right back guys," Minako got up and grabbed her wallet out of her bag. "I'm going to go buy some bread for lunch."

"That's unlike you to forget your lunch," said Junpei. He grinned, "I mean you like to eat way more than I do. Hey, remember yesterday when-" He cut off in mid-story when Minako shot him a withering look.

Yukari glanced back and forth between Junpei and Minako but didn't say anything. Instead she took out her lunch and put it on her desk. "Well you better hurry up before they're all sold out."

"Right," said Minako. She shot Junpei another warning look before she hurried out of the classroom and headed for the stairs. She hoped the bread wasn't sold out yet, she didn't know if she could make it the rest of the day without food in her stomach.

"Wonder what kind I should get," she asked herself as she made it down the stairs. She glanced at the line for the bread and made a face. Ugh, she had gotten here too late. Oh well, hopefully they would have enough bread.

Minako walked was about to get into the line when she heard someone call her name. She turned to the voice, "Hey Shinjiro," she said as he walked over. She blinked and stared at him. She was so used to seeing him in his red coat and beanie that seeing him in the school uniform was a bit jarring.

Shinjiro held out a bento box and said, "You forgot this."

"Thanks," said Minako as she took it from him. She was still trying to figure out how Shinjiro ended up being in charge of making all the lunches. It might have something to do with the Arisato private chef loving the guy.

"You need to eat a balanced meal," said Shinjiro sternly. "Bread won't give you all the nutrients you need."

Minako rolled her eyes. "But it would fill me up," she said in reply.

"Like all the cake you ate yesterday after dinner?"

A blush rose up Minako's face. "It was a small cake," she said defensively. Shinjiro just gave her a knowing look. It wasn't her fault that she ate the whole chocolate cake. She had to recover after the incident. Cake the best solution to everything. She was about to cross her arms when she remembered the bento box in her hands. "Why am I having this conversation with you in the first place about this? Anyway, I'm heading back to my classroom now."

She didn't even wait for Shinjiro to respond, she just walked out of there. "Who does he think he is," she murmured to herself as she climbed up the stairs. "Lecturing me on how much cake I eat…"

She opened the door to the classroom and stormed over to her seat and sat down. "Welcome back," said Yukari. She blinked when she noticed the bento box.

"One of the sous chefs from the house brought it for me," explained Minako as she set the bento box on the desk and opened it. Like always the food seemed to shine and glitter. Yeah, Minako still wasn't sure how that happens.

"Hey Minako, are you going to Yakushima again this year?" asked Yukari.

Minako nodded. "Yup. And I asked my dad and you can come too Yukari. Oh, and I invited Fuuka too."

"Woah woah woah," sadi Junpei. He glanced back and forth between the girls. "What's this about Yakushima I hear? Someone is going and didn't tell me?"

"Wow Stupei," commented Yukari. "Way to make your motives obvious."

"I always go to the family's beach house over summer break," explained Minako. "Yukari and Fuuka are coming with me this year. It's a break for the staff as well since they go too…" She trailed off. Oh crud. Junpei was considered staff…along with the rest of her bodyguards.

The grin on Junpei's face told her that he had gotten the same thing she did. "Hey, hey, do you have a private beach or something?"

Minako rested her head in her hand but she nodded. Oh boy. This trip was not going to be fun and she knew it. Oh wait. She knew how to burst Junpei's bubble. "Junpei, it's after finals. You are going to need to at least pass them." She gave him a sweet smile and Junpei just stared at her horrified.

"That's blackmail!" he protested.

"No it isn't," replied Minako as she picked up one of the rabbit-shaped apple slices with her chopsticks and popped it in her mouth.

"You two have some very interesting conversations," commented Yukari. "Hang on, why does it sound like Junpei is coming along too?"

"That's cause he is," said Minako with a groan. Thinking fast she said, "He'll probably bother us until we let him."

"True," agreed Yukari.

"Umm, Minako-san?" One of the random extra non-important generic girls in the class stood in front of them. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," replied Minako.

The girl seemed really nervous but she sucked in a breath and asked, "Are you and Shinjiro Aragaki-san dating or something?"

"Huh!" cried Minako, Yukari and Junpei at the same time.

"Well," said the girl quickly, "I mean I saw him giving you the lunch you had so I was just wondering…"

Minako shook her head quickly. "Oh no, we're not dating or anything like that." Ewww, just thinking about it was weird. He was one of the random guys assigned to be her bodyguard, nothing more.

"Wait," said Yukari, "Shinjiro-san is a sous chef for your family?"

Oh darn. Minako forgot about that little tidbit that she told Yukari before. "Uh yeah," she said quickly. "He's a part timer, working for the chef."

"Huh," said Yukari. "I never pegged him for the cooking type. He seems too thuggish for that."

"Uh yeah," Minako turned back to the girl. "That's all there is too it."

"Oh, okay then," said the girl before walking away to join her generic friends.

"Wow," commented Yukari. "I seriously was not expecting that. Hang on, does that mean he's going to be coming too on the Yakushima trip since he's staff? Or does it not count since he's a part-timer?"

Woah, Minako didn't realize that she had an excuse to why Shinjiro was going to be there now. She nodded. "Yup. He's going to be there." That took care of two of them. Akihiko and Ken would be harder to explain. Oh well, she would figure out that obstacle when she had to cross it.

"Junpei…is that a book?" asked Yukari.

"Shhh," said Junpei as he turned the page in his textbook. "I'm studying."

Yukari and Minako smiled in amusement at each other before continuing their small talk.

Linelinelineline

Minako adjusted Koromaru's leash as he led the way up the stairs of Naganaki Shrine. After school she had been "protected" by Junpei on the way home. After pretending to go to her room, she waited for Junpei to go into his room to start his studying before she sneaked out with Koromaru. She did feel a bit bad about just leaving but this was one of those trips that she didn't want anyone around for.

When Minako made it to the top of the stairs, she walked over to the shrine and began the praying process. _"Please let me pass my finals,"_ she prayed silently. She bowed to the shrine and looked down at Koromaru, who was sitting patiently by her feet. "Well Koromaru, that takes care of that. Ready to head back?"

Koromaru barked before he got up. Smiling down at her dog Minako began walking away from the shrine when she heard a girl's voice yell doggie.

Minako stopped and saw a young girl with brown ponytail-loop things run over. She reached out to touch Koromaru but she hesitated and looked up at Minako. "You can go ahead," said Minako. "Koromaru doesn't bite."

The girl's eyes widen happily and she gently rubbed Koromaru on the head. The dog whined and barked happily. "Come over here!" she called back to someone on the playground. "The dog is so soft!"

"Coming, coming," said a very familiar voice. A very familiar boy walked out from behind the slide and walked over to the girl and Minako. "Oh," he said when he saw Minako. "It's you, we meet again."

"Hi Pharos," said Minako. Who knew she would meet this creepy little boy again? "You playing with friends?"

"I'm Maiko," said the girl proudly. "Pharos and I play a lot around here."

Pharos smiled at Maiko and nodded. "That's right. We play a lot around here." He smiled down at Koromaru but the dog gave him a warning look. It looked like Koromaru could sense the creepiness of the boy. "My brother really wants to meet you," said Pharos with the creepy smile on his face. "He wants to thank you in person for saving me back then."

Maiko's eyes widen. "She was the one that saved you Pharos?" She turned to look at Minao with respect in her eyes. "I want to thank you for saving my friend too," she said. "He can be a bit of a weirdo at times but he's a great friend!"

"Oh it's fine," said Minako quickly. She wondered what Pharos's brother was like. If he was anything like the kid in front of her…that would be creepy.

"No, he wants to thank you," said Pharos. "And he's your age too. It won't be awkward, don't worry."

Yeah, this kid was seriously creepy. She glanced over at the Maiko girl but she seemed to not notice Pharos's creepy way of talking. Or she was just used to it. Minako thought it was the second one.

"Well anyway, I have to get going," said Minako.

"Of course," said Pharos. "I wouldn't want to keep you from anything."

"Play with us next time," said Maiko happily. "And bring Koromaru too!"

"I will," said Minako. She smiled at the girl before beginning the walk back to her house.


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is chapter 14! So I found my copy of Devil Survivor and my first thought was how similar Yuzu and the main character looked like Minako and Minato. Hmm…maybe I can make them have a random cameo at some point…**

Minako stretched and got out of her seat. The third day of finals was finally over and she was already exhausted. She glanced over at Junpei's seat and saw he was resting his head on his desk. Either he was sleeping or passed out. Minako guessed it was the second option.

"Sheesh," said Yukari, getting up. "Junpei looks like he went through hell and back."

Junpei slowly turned his head and stared at Yukari, his eyes creepily blank. "Three days down…so many more to go…"

Yukari blinked before turning to Minako. "So, you going to head home now and study for tomorrow's finals?"

Minako nodded. "Yeah," she shrugged, "You know how it is."

"Well then, I'll see you tomorrow then," replied Yukari. She glanced over at Junpei and shook her head before leaving the classroom.

Minako picked up her bag and rolled her eyes at Junpei before leaving herself. Once out in the hallway she wondered if Junpei was the guy that was supposed to be her bodyguard today. Hang on, why did she even care if he was? She shook her head. This was a problem. She was now thinking that she needed to have one of these guys around. Not good! Not good at all!

"Why hello there Minako."

Minako knew that voice. She gritted her teeth and turned around to face it and put a sweet smile on her face, "Oh sorry Mitsuru, didn't see you there."

Mitsuru kept her own pleasant smile on her face. "Oh that's alright. I know how distracted you are during finals time. You should be careful though, wouldn't want anything bad to happen."

"Don't worry about that," replied Minako. She crossed her arms and held her head high, "I'll be fine. I can take on anything."

Mitsuru made a small sound that could only be described as a soft chuckle before she spoke again, "Well don't mess up on the Yakushima trip then."

Before Minako could snap back with her own retort, Mitsuru had already turned around and walked away. Minako tightened her fists and glared at Mitsuru's retreating figure. "Oh I will watch my back and I won't mess up," she said. "There's no way I'm getting married to anyone!"

"Minako-sama?"

Minako whirled around and quickly put her plesant smile back on her face. "Hello Bebe. Sorry about that. _Mitsuru_ was about."

"Zat is alright Minako-sama. I understand. Oh! I was looking up kimono patterns yesterday. If you aren't busy would you like to look at them wiz me?"

Minako shook her head, "Sorry Bebe. I have to get going home to study for tomorrow's exam." She struck a dramatic pose of holding up her fist to the sky and a mountain appeared behind her. "I will get the top score and show Mitsuru who's smarter!"

"You do remember that Mitusuru-san is in a different grade right?"

"Oh don't ruin my fun Bebe," Minako said with a sigh as the mountain disappeared. "Anyway, I'll help you out with the kimono after finals are over okay?"

Bebe nodded and smiled, "Zanks for the second chance Minako-sama."

"Don't worry about it Bebe. What are friends for?" Minako gave Bebe a smile before she checked her watch. "Ack. I should probably get going. See you later!" She hurried past Bebe and down the stairs and out the door of the high school.

It was a beautiful day outside and it was a shame she would be stuck studying indoors. Of course she would deal with it though. Heck, she was missing her naginata training in the morning because of exams.

"Why me?" she murmured as she crossed the school gate and began walking in the direction of home. She took a couple steps before she turned around and looked at the trashcan she had just passed. "Ken, just come out of there. I'm not in the mood to be stalked right now." When nothing happened she rolled her eyes and walked over to the trashcan. After a quick look around to make sure no one was watching her she opened it and peered inside. "Hi Ken."

"Oh, uh hi Minako-san," replied Ken. When she stepped back he climbed out of the trashcan.

"Let's go," said Minako as she took off in the direction of her house.

"Minako-san, you are acting very weird today. Usually you would be trying to ignore me as much as possible but today you are letting me walk next to you."

"That's cause I'm not in the mood to be stalked, I told you that," replied Minako. They stopped at a street corner and Minako began tapping her foot impatiently on the ground while she waited for the light to turn green.

Ken glanced nervously at Minako before turning his attention to the light. Minako looked very annoyed today. He hoped they would get home quickly

Minako on the other hand was glancing around. She hated how long these lights took. Her eyes glanced left and right. There had to be something interesting going on here right? Hang on. Was that a monk going into a bar? Uh that was weird.

"Minako-san, the light's green."

"Huh? Oh thanks Ken."

Like everyone else on this side of the street, Minako stepped down from the curb and began the walk across the road. People were coming from the other side as well. It was a typical scene at a crosswalk. As Minako walked across the road she spotted a young blue-haired with glasses walking towards her. She wasn't really sure why he stood out. Maybe it was the feeling that she had seen him somewhere before. She dismissed it immediately. It was probably nothing at all.

That is until they walked past each other and he said in a low voice, "We're watching you."

Minako stopped in her tracks and whirled around but the guy was gone in the crowd.

"Minako-san?" asked Ken when he noticed she had stopped. He grabbed her arm and tugged her in the direction of the sidewalk. "The light is about to turn red."

Minako turned to Ken and nodded, "Uh yeah." She followed Ken onto the sidewalk and let him lead while she thought about what had just happened. That guy, whoever he was, knew about her. And there were more of him too since he mentioned "we". Ugh. Just when she thought things were getting better something like this had to happen. Great. When did this story go from a comedy to a horror? There was one thing though. She was sure she had seen that guy somewhere before. Where though, that was the question.

"Minako-san?"

"Yes Ken?" she asked, breaking out of her thoughts.

"Umm, we're at your house,"

"Oh, you're right," replied Minako. She opened the small side-gate and stepped into the Arisato property followed by Ken.

"Are you sure you're okay? You look troubled."

"Don't worry about it," said Minako quickly. "It's fine." There was no way she was going to tell Ken about it. He would probably alert everyone else and what she didn't need was a bunch of bodyguards around her 24/7.

"Okay," replied Ken. He gave Minako a wide smile, "If you do have a problem, you can tell me though. I'll listen to whatever you say."

Minako facepalmed before she put a hand on Ken's shoulder. "Now, please don't say things like that. It makes it seem like you like me in that way and there's no way I'm getting your flags to activate that route. I will not be a shotacon."

Ken stared at her in confusion.

"Just forget about it," replied Minako. "I'm going inside to study." She almost sprinted up the driveway to get away from Ken. Bad vibes. Very bad vibes. She had to talk to her father about this.

Once she was inside she expertly began navigating through the hallways to her father's office in the back of the house. "We need to talk!" she yelled as she slammed open the door.

Her father looked up from the paper he was looking at. He put it down on his desk as Minako stormed into the room until she was right in front of the desk. "Yes sweetie?"

"Do something about the bodyguards! Why can't they be men in black suits? That would be way better than what I'm dealing with."

"Minako dear," he folded his hands together in front of him.

"Don't you dare rest your elbows on the desk," said Minako quickly. "Well you aren't wearing glasses and there aren't any angels to fight so I guess it would be fine. Whatever. Okay, dad, did you even think of the implications of having guys my age be my bodyguards. Have you heard of bodyguard crush?"

"Minako you're so silly," laughed her father. "Don't worry. Nothing like that will happen. You're thinking too much into it. They're just a bunch of nice boys that are getting paid to protect you."

Minako stared dumbly at her father. "Sometimes I wonder about you," she commented. She sighed. "Well whatever. It was worth a shot though." She should have known her father wouldn't back down about this bodyguard thing.

"Glad you understand. Oh! I got word from your mother. They are going to be visiting next month."

"They are huh," commented Minako. She sighed. She knew this was going to be happening soon but that soon? "Well hopefully they'll keep their trip short." Ugh. This meant putting in more practice naginata time. She was going to need to revise her whole schedule.

Her father gave her a sorry look. "Sorry for not giving you more warning time but she called this morning and you know how your mother is."

"I know, I know," replied Minako. She massaged the bridge of her nose. So many things for her to do now. Oh wait. "Oh dad. Do you know any guy with blue hair and square glasses?"

"I don't think so," he replied. "Why?"

Minako shook her head, "No reason." Darn. Looked like her dad would be no help on the matter. "Anyway, I'm going to go study now. See you later dad." She reached over the desk and gave him a quick hug before she hurried out of his office. Now it was time she focused on exams.

"Minako?"

Minako flinched and turned to the voice. "Hi Akihiko," she said. Oh great. It seemed like she was being hit by everyone today. She looked to the side. Ugh. It was still so awkward around him. A quick glance over at him told her he was feeling uncomfortable as well.

"Umm," he began, not looking at her. "I asked your dad before about taking a couple days off to visit family but he said I have to ask you so…"

"It's fine," replied Minako quickly. "You can go visit your family." Weird. Even though her dad hired them it was her job to give them breaks?

"Thanks," he said in clear relief. "Since we're going to Yakushima I won't be able to visit her for a while. Well it's not like I can visit her much anyway…" He trailed off and shook his head. "Well thanks Minako."

"No problem," she replied, still not looking at him. "Family is important and all. Anyway. I have to go study for exams now so, see you later I guess."

"Uh yeah," replied Akihiko.

With that Minako turned around and hurried back to her room.

**Oh creepy. XD I was originally just going to have him walk by but I thought, hey why not, let's make him creepy. Next up is the Yakushima trip! I wonder what kind of adventures await there! –cough cough-**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15! The gang goes to Yakushima!**

"There it is!" yelled Junpei. He stood at the front of the ship and pointed dramatically to the island that they were heading towards. "YA-KU-SHI-MA!" he yelled loudly.

"Honestly," commented Yukari. "Does he ever shut up?" She leaned back on the chair she was sitting on and put her sunglasses over her eyes. Fuuka and Minako were sitting on the two chairs next to her.

The group was currently on a ship heading for, as Junpei pointed out, Yakushima. Ken, Akihiko and Shinjiro were somewhere on the large ship Knowing Shinjiro he was probably in the kitchen. Akihio was probably in the training room and Ken…well Minako had no idea where he would be.

Convincing Yukari was easier than Minako thought it would be. Ken was the kid of one of the staff members that couldn't come and Akihiko was a relative of another staff member that couldn't come. They were such blatant lies that Minako thought Yukari wouldn't fall for them. She did though and Minako wondered if her lies were actually pretty good or Yukari was just gullible.

Junpei hurried over to the girls. "We're going to the beach today right? Please tell me we're going to the beach!"

"Of course we are," replied Minako. She glared at Junpei when he started to get a very lecherous look on his face. "In case you forget, you're here because I let you come. I have no qualms of throwing you into the ocean."

Koromaru, who had been sitting by the girls' chairs, lifted his head and released a low warning growl at Junpei.

"I wasn't thinking anything!" protested Junpei.

"Sure you weren't," said Minako in a slow tone that suggested otherwise.

"I wasn't!" he protested.

"Who's in favor of throwing him overboard?" Minako asked Yukari and Fuuka.

Yukari and Fuuka raised their hands and Koromaru lifted a paw. "Oh come on!" complained Junpei. "Why Koromaru?"

Minako was about to execute her mastermind plan but then the captain of the ship announced that they were preparing to dock. Darn. "Oh well, you lucked out this time Junpei."

"Why does that not make me feel any better?"

Linelineline

After the boat had docked Sebastian the butler finally got a chance to shine as he led the way to the mansion. Junpei of course began ogling the maids (and the huge summer house) until Minako threatened to throw him in the ocean again. After that little fiasco he really wanted to go down to the beach. Deciding it would be best just to agree with him Minako agreed with it.

After Minako had changed into her swimsuit she met up with Yukari and Fuuka in the hallway. "Where are the guys?" she asked them.

"They went down to the beach already," replied Fuuka.

"Guess it's time for us to get down there as well," said Yukari. "Oh and Minako, that's a cute swimsuit."

"Thanks! Yours is cute too Yukari. Oh and I like that blue on you Fuuka!"

"T…Thanks!" stammered Fuuka. "You two look so much better than me though."

"Oh come on," laughed Yukari. "We're not that great."

The girls continued their talk of swimsuits as they made their way away from the summer home to the beach. They passed many staff members from the main house on the way there and Minako said hello to all of them. It was on trips like this that really drove the point home that a lot of people worked in the Arisato family household.

"Oh there are the guys," Fuuka said as she pointed to them.

"Yup summer's here!" Junpei's voice yelled loudly.

"Can he get any louder?" sighed Yukari. She blinked and said, "Yikes. Look at Akihiko's swimsuit. I can feel my face getting red just looking at it."

Minako had to agree. Why did he have to wear something…like that? Argh! This brought back memories of that love hotel incident. No, bad thoughts, bad thoughts! She was doing so well in forgetting it too.

"Yo, about time you guys got here," said Akihiko when he noticed the girls walking towards them.

Shinjiro glanced over from his spot, lying under the umbrella before he closed his eyes. Koromaru was napping next to him. Minako wondered if she should be worried about Koromaru spending so much time with Shinjiro. Ken was starting to make a sandcastle nearby.

"Something wrong Yukari?" asked Akihiko when he noticed her staring at him.

"That's a pretty small swimsuit," commented Yukari.

"What, don't you know? Swimsuits like this resist water resistance and-"

"No, it's okay. It doesn't have to be justified," said Yukari quickly.

Minako had to face-palm. That idiot! This was coming out of his pay. Oh yes it was. Gah! Just thinking of it reminded her of the love hotel thing again. Yukari broke Minako out of her crazy thoughts with a mention of Junpei's face looking dumber than usual.

"Maaaan," said Junpei with a very creepy grin on his face, "Talk about a feast for the eyes. Yuka-tan is wearing a more aggressive model than I had imagined. Could her boldness come from the confidence that her club training had toned her bod!"

Yukari stared at Junpei with a shocked expression on her face, "What!" she snapped.

"And here we have the lovely Miss Yamagishi. Wow Fuuka. I had no idea you were so…I mean you should wear a swimsuit more often…" Was Junpei blushing when he was commenting on Fuuka's swimsuit?

"Huh!" cried Fuuka, before she began blushing hard.

"Oh come on!" said Junpei. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Junpei," warned Minako.

"Oh don't worry Mina-tan, I didn't forget about you!" Junpei turned his eyes to Minako. "You're a cu mermaid. Those curves you usually keep covered up are lookin' so good! I can't tear my eyes away!"

Minako glared at Junpei with murderous intent. "That's enough!" she yelled angrily before giving Junpei a sharp kick to the stomach. She cracked her knuckles and glared down at him as he clutched his stomach in pain. "You want to say anything else?"

Junpei glanced over at the other bodyguards but they were all ignoring him. "You guys! Help me!"

"You put it upon yourself," said Akihiko.

"That was not a very nice thing to say," said Ken.

Shinjiro didn't say anything but it was obvious from his body language that he agreed with Ken and Akihiko. Koromaru just barked to show his disguist.

"Well looks like you're outnumbered on this one Stupei."

"Since I'm feeling nice, I'll let you go this time," said Minako stepping back. "But make another comment and I'm telling Sebastian to go feed you to the sharks."

"Yes ma'am," said Junpei before he got up.

Minako suddenly felt like there was someone watching her. She looked around but all she could see were the staff members lounging around on the beach. Huh. That was weird. It was probably nothing though.

"Well anyway, let's have some fun," said Yukari with a laugh before she headed down into the water.

"Wait for me!" said Junpei running after her.

"Those two have a lot of enthusiasm," commented Fuuka.

"Uh yeah," said Minako. She turned to Akihiko and could feel a blush rising again. Ugh! She was never going to be able to relax like this! She walked over to him and crossed her arms, "Please put a shirt on or something…please?"

Akihiko blinked and stared at Minako. "Wow. I think that's the first time I heard you say please twice in one sentence."

Minako closed her eyes to try to calm down. Of course her face was still red and of course Akihiko was too much of an idiot around girls to figure out what they were feeling. "Let's just say with that swimsuit I keep getting flashbacks of the day that I do not want to remember. So now will you please put a shirt on?"

"O…Oh!" stammered Akihiko. Now he was blushing as well.

"Well, now that you understand," said Minako, "That's good." She walked past Akihiko and walked over to Shinjiro under the umbrella. She knelt in front of Koromaru and patted the dog on the head. She glanced over at Shinjiro and asked, "Ummm, you aren't going to go in the water?"

"No, I'm fine here," said Shinjiro. He gestured with a thumb to Ken building a sand castle. "I'm going to go help him out."

"Alright then," said Minako. She had a thought and a grin crossed her face, "You can't swim can you?"

Shinjiro's expression froze for a second and he averted his eyes from Minako. "What are you talking about? Of course I can."

"Sure you can," said Minako in a slow voice. She giggled at the thought. Somehow it really fit him in a way.

"Stop laughing," said Shinjiro gruffly.

Minako didn't stop though. Maybe when she first met him she would stop out of fear but now she knew he was just a really nice guy and he wouldn't do anything to her. "Well good thing everyone else can. We can save you if you drown."

"Sure," said Shinjiro with a roll of his eyes.

Minako grinned at him before she got up and walked over to Ken. "Can I help?" she asked him.

Ken glanced up at Minako and she saw he was blushing. "S…Sure!" he stammered.

Darn it! Minako forgot about the shotaness! "Ignore the shota vibes, ignore the shota vibes," she murmured to herself as she sat down on the sand next to him. "Just think of it like a normal brother-sister thing to do. No shota…no shota…"

"Minako-san? What are you mumbling about?"

"Nothing, nothing," said Minako quickly. She looked at the ocean and saw Yukari, Fuuka, Junpei and Akihiko were playing some kind of water game. Why didn't she join them? She sighed and turned back to the sand castle. She wasn't in a water-playing mood right now.

"Okay, let's make the biggest sand castle ever!" said Minako loudly.

"Okay!" cried Ken with the same amount of enthusiasm.

**Don't ask why Shinjiro ended up not being able to swim. He just seems like the kind of guy who wouldn't learn it for his own reasons. XD Well, next up is everyone's favorite, Operation Babe Hunt! Along with a new character joining the group! –gasp- I wonder who it will be! XD**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here is chapter 16! Operation Babe Hunt is in full swing and another character is introduced!**

Minako stretched her arms over her head as she, Fuuka and Yukari made their way through the forest. Koromaru was barking and running on the path ahead of them. The girls were going to see a large cryptomeria tree which was considered a world heritage site. Minako had seen it the last time she was here but Fuuka and Yukari had wanted to see it so she decided to tag along. Plus there was the fact that she would be able to spend a few hours away from her bodyguards.

"The air is so fresh here," commented Fuuka as she ducked under a tree branch. "I never thought a walk through the woods could be so enjoyable. You can't do this in Iwatodai."

Koromaru barked happily to show he agreed with her.

"Yeah," agreed Yukari. "It's so nice here. You're so lucky to get to do this every year Minako."

"I guess," said Minako. She never thought of it like that.

"Anyway, did you guys see how Stupei was acting yesterday?" asked Yukari. "I mean honestly. He was acting like such a perv. It's a good thing we came here by ourselves."

Minako, Fuuka and Koromaru nodded in agreement.

"So," Fuuka took out the map and checked it. "We should be almost to the tree soon. We just need to keep following this path."

"Great," said Minako. It was a good thing Fuuka was here. Minako didn't remember exactly where the tree was. Getting lost in the woods would not be funny. She wondered what the guys would be doing. Whoa. Why did she care? They were probably doing something stupid like trying to pick up girls.

Linelinelineline

On the beach the bodyguards were hanging out. Shinjiro was sitting in his spot under the umbrella and Ken was checking out the sand castle that he made yesterday with Minako. Junpei was pacing back and forth. "Are the girls not up yet?" he wondered, "Man, what lazybones. The ocean's not going to sit around and wait for us ya know?"

"You're right," replied Akihiko, "Once the sun sets the water temperature drops, tiring you out much faster."

"You would think like that Aki," commented Shinjiro.

"Is that the only thing you're worried about?" sighed Junpei.

"I hope Minako-san gets here soon," said Ken. "Otherwise we won't really be doing our job."

"Oh, that reminds me," said Akihiko, "one of the maids gave me a letter as we were leaving-Junpei!"

Quicker than a snake, Junpei had swiped the letter out of Akihiko's hands. "No buts!" he said, "I'm not letting any love letters from a lovely maid slip through my fingers!"

"How dumb can you get?" asked Akihiko with a sigh.

"Let's see here," commented Junpei as he began to read the letter, "It says, 'we've gone to see the Jyomon-Cedar Tree. Don't worry about me. I have Koromaru with me and there's enough security on this island that I don't need you guys around. So don't stalk me okay?'. Huh!"

"I guess Minako-san is not coming to the beach today then," said Ken.

"Aw man," complained Junpei. "We're at an island resort in the middle of summer! Why don't they go to the beach! That's just not right!"

"Your intentions are so obvious it's not even funny," commented Shinjiro. He was reading a cookbook now under the umbrella.

"Well it is your fault," said Akihiko. "Yesterday was ummm…"

"Whaddya mean?" asked Junpei. "I just wanted to lighten the mood! I didn't know Mina-tan would get that upset with me!" He rubbed his stomach. "That really hurt you know."

"I don't want to hear it," said Akihiko.

"That wasn't very nice to say," said Ken as he began building a wall to the sand castle.

"Well it doesn't matter anyway," said Junpie, ignoring Ken's comment. "We're on our own now, just the guys. If you're out of ammo then you pick it up on the battlefield. That's one of the most basic military tactics! We'll call this Operation Babe Hunt!"

"Babe hunt?" repeated Akihiko, confused, "You mean like pick up girls?"

Shinjiro and Ken glanced at each other and rolled their eyes before returning to what they were doing. They knew this would not turn out pretty.

"Whaddya think, Akihiko-san?" asked Junpei, the excitement clear on his face. "With you on the squad we're guaranteed to succeed!"

"Nah, I'll pass," said Akihiko.

"Oh, scared you're going to lose?"

"What!"

"Hey! I'm not judging you. Most guys would rather back down than lose."

"Alright! We're doing this!"

"Idiot," murmured Shinjiro with a roll of his eyes.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" wondered Ken.

"Naw, leave them to it," said Shinjiro as he turned the page of the cookbook. This cream pie recipe was very interesting. He wondered if the kitchen here had all the ingredients so he could try making it later.

"The loser buys dinner at Hakakure when we get home," continued Akihiko. "Commence the operation!"

"Good thing we're not surgeons," commented Ken. "The patient would be doomed otherwise."

"Huh!" cried Junpei. "Whaddya mean loser? Wait! We're going to hit on them separately?" He looked over at Shinjiro and Ken for help but the two were suddenly engrossed in what they were doing. "Come on you guys! Say something!"

Linelinelineline

After a long day of failing to pick up girls Akihiko and Junpei met near the dock. Both were exhausted and disappointed.

"Alright Junpei, what is going on here?" asked Akihiko.

"Whaddaya mean? That indirect approach of yours isn't going to help you score..." said Junpei with a shake of his head.

"What?" snapped Akihiko, "So you're saying I should use cheesy come on lines like yours?"

"Honesty is the best policy," protested Junpei. " But anyway. Look at Ken and Shinjiro!" He pointed to where the two were hanging out. A couple of ladies were helping Ken work on the sand castle and a couple were attempting conversation with Shinjiro.

"How did they do that?" wondered Akihiko.

"It's a cute shotaro boy and a kuudere," said Junpei with a sigh. "There's no way we can compete with that."

Akihiko sighed, "I hear you there."

"Man, why don't girls like guys like me? I mean I'm awesome," said Junpei, "I'm…" He trailed off.

"What is it?" asked Akihiko. "You see something?"

Junpei pointed to the dock. There was a girl in a blue dress standing there. She was looking out to the ocean. She glanced back as if she could sense Junpei's eyes on her. "Whoa," he said with a slight quiver in his voice, "Talk about saving the best for last! Now that's what I'm talking about! Man she's cute."

"Yes, I agree," commented Akihiko.

"This is our last chance to make up for failures. Alright, here I go!" Junpei hurried over to the end of the dock where the girl was standing. Before he could make it over there though she turned around and seemed surprised for a second before sprinting past Junpei.

"Wow," commented Akihiko as he walked over to where the shell shocked Junpei was standing. He patted Junpei on the back.

"She didn't take off because of us right?" asked Junpei. He perked up slightly. "Hang on. She's heading into the forest. Isn't it dangerous for a skinny girl like her to wander around all alone in there?"

"Why? You think there might be bears or something?" asked Akihiko.

"I don't know about that but we should go after her!"

Linelinelineline

"I can't believe this is happening," snapped Minako. She looked around but the trees around her all the looked the same. Somehow she had gotten separated from the others. She didn't know how or why but she suspected meddling from the author in order to move along the plot.

She stiffened and instinctively reached into her purse and gripped her foldable naginata. She could feel someone watching her again. It couldn't be a suitor right? This island was monitored by the Arisato family! It had perfect security! There was no way anyone who wasn't allowed here could even get in.

Hearing a sound behind her, she whirled around. She relaxed slightly when she saw it was a girl with short blond hair. Was she the one watching Minako? It felt like it from the way the girl was staring at her.

"Ummm, can I help you?" asked Minako. She took her hand out of her purse but she was still watching the girl carefully. There was something off about her. She seemed robotic in a way.

"Now I am certain," said the girl in a slow robotic-like voice, " I have found you." Before Minako could react, the girl darted forward and suddenly hugged Minako. "I have been searching for you. My highest priority is to be with you!"

"Wha!" screamed Minako. Okay. This was seriously starting to freak her out a lot. She tried to push the girl off of her but it was like pushing a hunk of metal. She wouldn't get off!

"There she is!" panted Junpei, suddenly popping out of the forest. He paused and stared at the scene in front of him. "Wait what! What is going on here?"

"I see," Akihiko came up behind Junpei, "So that's her preference."

"Hang on a second!" yelled Minako. She began pushing harder against the girl to try to get her off. "Don't just stand there! Help me!" First she was being pushed into being a shotacon and now this?

"There you are," said Yukari, popping out of another section of the forest. "Huh? Junpei?"

"Umm, what are you doing in the woods in your swimsuit?" Fuuka looked really confused.

"Umm," said Yukari, noticing Minako's struggle against the mysterious girl. "Why is she hugging you?"

"She says I'm her priority," replied Minako, "Now stop standing there and help me get her off of me!"

Koromaru ran to his master's side and barked angrily at the girl.

"There you are Aigis. We've been looking all over for you."

Minako knew that voice anywhere. She glanced over to see Mitsuru come out of the forest as well with a man in a suit in tow. Jeez, it seemed like everyone was appearing on this island. What was next? Wild spotted cats?

The girl released Minako and turned to the red haired woman and her friend. "I know," spoke the girl in her robotic tone.

"Honestly," said Mitsuru with a sigh, "The first day you're out of the lab and this happens."

The man next to Mitsuru chuckled. "Oh don't worry about it Mitsuru. There's no harm done."

"But Chairman," began Mitsuru.

"Come on Aigis," said the man. "It's time to go back."

The girl, Aigis took one step towards the man before she glanced back at Minako. "But I must be by her side."

"That's odd," commented the man, "I guess her identity system is malfunctioning."

"What's going on here Mitsuru?" asked Minako, deciding that being on the sidelines was not for her. "Whose she?" she pointed to Aigis. "And why is she attached to me? What did you do?"

"I did nothing," said Mitsuru, crossing her arms. "Anyway, I'm surprised that you're even on the island with…" She paused and glanced over at Fuuka and Yukari before turning her attention back to Minako, "all the stuff around you going on."

"There's no way I'm giving up a vacation," said Minako.

"You must be Minako Arisato," said the man, suddenly stepping forward. He held out his hand and gave Minako a warm smile. "I am Shuji Ikutsuki."

"He owns a very large company," informed Mitsuru.

Minako could have guessed that. There would be no way ordinary people would hang around Mitsuru. She put on her pleasant smile and shook the man's hand. "Pleasure to meet you. I think my father has done business with you before."

"Oh yes he has," said Ikutsuki. "I'm surprised you knew that."

Oh yeah! She was good. Well, in actuality she had just guessed but hey, he didn't have to know that.

"It's scary how pleasant she gets in situations like this," whispered Junpei to the others. "It's like a totally different person."

"I heard that Junpei," murmured Minako under her breath.

"Anyway," said Mitsuru, "We might as well invite you to the Kirijo's family home," said Mitsuru. "It seems like Aigis doesn't want to get away from you but we need to get her back there."

Minako would have made a face if Ikutsuki wasn't there. Going to the Kirijo home? Ick. She would give up cake forever than step in there. However there was this Aigis girl… "Fine," said Minako with a sigh. "Let's go."

"Uh Minako?" asked Fuuka.

"Oh, the Kirijos' have a home on the other end of Yakushima," explained Minako quickly. Another thing to fight over between the families. Which one had the better summer home.

"What about us?" asked Junpei, "Should we tag along? Cause, you know.""

"Uh that's fine," said Minako. Hang on. What was she saying? She did not want to go to the Kirijo family house alone. She bent down and patted Koromaru on the head, "I'll take Koromaru with me."

"I'll go with you," said Akihiko, "Someone needs to make sure you don't do something rash. Plus…" He glanced over at Yukari before speaking again, "Your dad might not be happy with you going alone."

Minako sighed. That was probably true. "Fine fine. You can come along Akihiko." She turned to her friends and Junpei. "You guys go head to the beach or something. This shouldn't take long."

"Good luck," said Yukari with a sympathetic smile.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17! This story has over a hundred reviews! –throws confetti around- Not even to the halfway point and that many reviews? It makes me really happy. XD. Anyway enjoy the last chapter of the Yakushima arc!**

Minako picked up the teacup and took a dainty sip before looking around the nicely furnished room in disgust. She hated to think it but the Kirijo summer home was really nice looking. She was making a mental list of all the things she could add to the Arisato summer home to make it even better than this.

"So," said Akihiko from his spot on the other couch. He was looking very uncomfortable. Of course he was the fish out of water here. Koromaru sat patiently at Minako's feet like the loyal dog he was. Ikutsuki and Mitsuru were sharing another couch and Aigis was standing right next to the single couch Minako was sitting in. It was really creepy.

"Anyway," said Ikutsuki, "Aigis here is a mechanical maiden."

"Are you saying she's a robot?" asked Akihiko.

Minako had to face-palm. Of course. Everything was better with robot girls wasn't it? She wondered how this would go. Based on how things were going Aigis would become one of the main cast.

"Can I ask why a robot girl was even built?" asked Minako, "It's not like there are crazy black blobs to fight."

Mitsuru glared at Minako but Ikutsuki lightly chuckled. Ha! Take that Mitsuru. Ikutsuki appreciated her joke. Minako shot Mitsuru a smug look.

"Well no," said Ikutsuki, "It would be quite interesting if there was wouldn't there be? Anyway, my company is in the machine business and Aigis here is one of the things that have been built in my company."

_"That's awfully vague,"_ thought Minako.

"Aigis was going to be sold to the Kirijo company," spoke up Mitsuru, "Until she somehow escaped from the house and tracked you down." She was definitely giving Minako the stink eye now.

"Well I'm sorry for that," said Minako with her nose turned up. She glanced over at the robot girl standing next to her. "It's not my fault she likes me! I mean it's not like we met before in a traffic accident during a fight against a monster."

"Your hypothetical situations are always so specific," commented Akihiko.

Minako glared at Akihiko before turning back to Ikutsuki. "Anyway, what are you going to do about Aigis here?"

"That is a good question," said Ikutsuki. He seemed to be deep in thought for a few moments. "I would need to round up the people who worked on Aigis to fix her identity system and such. It's going to take a while."

Mitsuru sighed and massaged the bridge of her nose, "Why do you always seem to end up causing everyone trouble?"

"It's not my fault," snapped Minako. "How would I program a robot girl to cling onto me? Plus why would I want it in the first place?"

"My highest priority is to be with her," said Aigis in her annoying robotic voice.

Why was this happening? It was like the whole world liked to see her miserable. "So what is going to be done about this?" she asked.

"Well for the moment I think we should leave Aigis in your care," said Ikutsuki, "There's no telling what she would do if we forcefully tried to keep her away from you."

"Is that the only option we have?" asked Mitsuru.

Ikutsuki nodded, "Unfortunately I can't think of anything else that would work. Aigis's fighting function would make it very difficult to take her back by force. So yes, it is the only option we have."

Mitsuru sighed, "Of course it is." She turned to Minako, "So there you have it. You have to take care of Aigis until she can be fixed."

Minako's mouth dropped. What gave Mitsuru the right to decide everything herself! She wasn't the one going to have a robot girl following her every move.

"You will accept won't you Minako?" asked Mitsuru, a warning tone under her voice. "You wouldn't want to make it difficult for Ikutsuki would you?"

Of course Mitsuru would throw the business card. Minako wasn't sure how much business Ikutsuki did with her father so she knew she would have to accept just to be safe. "I'll be glad to take Aigis in for a while," said Minako lightly. Oh right. She reached into her purse and pulled out her checkbook. "How much should I pay for compensation?"

"Oh my," said Ikutsuki with a chuckle, "Already a businesswoman."

"Awww shucks," said Minako with a grin. Ha! She had some business sense in her after all. She expertly began writing the check and when Ikutsuki said the price, Akihiko almost spit out his tea in shock but Minako just shrugged and wrote it down. She ripped the check out and handed it to Ikutsuki, "Hopefully this problem will be fixed soon," she said cheerfully.

After she handed over the check and they shook on it Mitsuru also shook Ikutsuki's hand. "I hope this problem gets fixed soon," she said before glancing over to Minako. "And I hope your children will be able to visit next time."

Children? For some reason it never occurred to Minako that this guy could be married and have kids.

Ikutsuki chuckled, "Well as you know they're a rowdy bunch. Anyway, I shall take my leave now." With that he bowed slightly to the two heiresses before he left the room.

Mitsuru sighed and turned to Minako. "He's not married if that's what you're thinking. He adopted three kids a couple years ago. They should be around our age today."

"I knew that," said Minako quickly. She got to her feet, "Come on Akihiko, we're done here."

"Uh, right," Akihiko got up, "Thanks for the tea Mitsuru," he said before he hurried over Minako who was pretty much running out of there.

Once they were outside the mansion, Minako bent down and patted Koromaru on the head, "Well that went as horrible as expected." She glanced over at Aigis. The robot girl had kept up with Minako's fast walk.

"That ended up much differently than expected," said Akihiko.

Minako sighed, "I know. Who knew I would end up getting a robot girl out of this."

The four had begun the trek through the forest. Why did the Arisato summer home have to be so far away? She wanted to eat some chocolate cake right now. "How are you going to explain this to the others?" asked Akihiko.

"I think the truth will be fine for this one," said Minako. "It doesn't really have anything to do with my problem." She rubbed the back of her neck. The way Aigis was walking next to her and looking around it was like she expected something to jump out and attack Minako.

"Things are getting more lively now isn't it?" commented Akihiko.

"You think?" asked Minako. She sighed. "I wish it wouldn't. It's bad enough dealing with the suitors. I don't need any more liveliness."

"Don't worry. It'll be fine. I'll make sure nothing happens to you."

Minako felt a blush rise up and Akihiko looked away from her. Koromaru barked in amusement and Aigis positioned herself between Minako and Akihiko. "I have deemed that he is a threat," she said.

"Huh?" asked Akihiko.

Minako sighed. She could already tell the time with Aigis was going to be long and painful.

Linelinelineline

It didn't take much work to explain Aigis to everyone. After they had gotten over the shock of Aigis being a robot everyone returned to having fun on the trip. The next day everyone went down to the beach, including Aigis. Minako had issued Junpei a strict warning to not comment on the girls' swimsuits.

"Man, it's already the third day of our trip," said Junpei with a sigh. "It's too bad we have to go home tomorrow…I'd totally stay longer if I could. But a lot of cool things happened while we were here so I can't complain."

"How can he be so full of energy?" wondered Akihiko. "We were all up so late last night."

"That's an idiot for you," said Yukari.

"Do we have a mission at the beach today?" asked Aigis.

"Nah, it's nothing like that. We came here to have some fun," explained Junpei.

"Do you understand what it means to 'have fun' Aigis?" asked Fuuka. Minako was sure Fuuka wanted to dismantle Aigis to see how the robot moved and stuff.

"Of course," replied Aigis. "Recreation is the refreshment of one's mind and body."

"Enough talking!" yelled Junpei, "Let's go in the water!"

Shinjiro took his position under the umbrella with a cookbook. Koromaru settled down next to him.

"Are you water proof?" Minako asked Aigis. She didn't want to short circuit the robot.

"Yes, I am able to enter into bodies of water without trouble."

"Guess that answers that question," said Ken.

"Come on you guys!" complained Junpei.

"Let's go before Junpei throws a fit," said Minako.

With that she, Yukari, Fuuka, Ken, Akihko and Aigis joined Junpei in the water. They ended up playing around for a bit.

"Aigis!" yelled Junpei, "That's not what a water gun means! Ack!" He fell over as Aigis hit him with her definition of a water gun.

"Junpei is down," said Fuuka with a laugh.

"Alright, here's our chance for an All-Out Attack!" yelled Yukari.

"Let's get 'im!" yelled Minako.

"Whoa, whoa time out! I seriously can't take much more of this!" cried Junpei as everyone launched the All-Out Attack against him.


	18. Chapter 18

**So here is chapter 18! I'm on a roll now! XD It's time for the Inaba Trip!**

Minako opened her eyes and carefully sat up and looked around her room. It had been a couple of days since the Yakushima trip. The day after she had woken up to Aigis in her room. That was surprising to say in the least. After telling Aigis over and over that she could not sneak into Minako's room, in the end Minako ended up giving her the empty room next door. Since then Aigis had not tried to sneak into the room but Minako didn't trust her enough to think she would never do it again.

When she knew the coast was clear she jumped out of bed and quickly got ready. Koromaru lifted his head and barked once but he didn't move from his spot on his bed. "Sorry Koromaru but as you know I have the two day tennis training camp that hasn't been mentioned until this point."

She grabbed her bag with her tennis equipment and left her room. She took a quick glance at Aigis's room and saw the door was closed and she sighed in relief before heading to the kitchen to grab something to eat. In there she saw Shinjiro and Junpei hanging out. Well it was more Shinjiro was cooking and Junpei was trying to steal some food.

"Hey guys," she said as she grabbed one of the pieces of toast.

"You should eat more than that," pointed out Shinjiro. "Wait until I'm done cooking this-hands off those eggs Junpei."

Junpei winced and jumped back. "Darn…" He turned to Minako who had grabbed a fork and started scarfing down the eggs that he had wanted to steal. "Are you sure you should even be going on this trip thing? None of us bodyguards can go since it's only a tennis club trip."

"It should be fine," said Minako, "I know that I'm not going to get attacked on this trip at all. Plus Dad said he would hire some ninjas to watch over me for the two days." Of course her dad would hire ninjas for something like this but would not keep them around for the rest of the year.

"Don't eat so fast, you're going to choke," said Shinjiro as he began whipping up breakfast for the rest of the bodyguards.

"Yup, definitely the team mom," Minako murmured. She finished eating and got up, "Well I'm off now."

"You sure you're going to be okay?" asked Junpei, "I mean it would suck if you were attacked even if there are ninjas."

"I'll be fine," replied Minako as she put her tennis bag on her shoulder. "Plus this training camp is something I want to do if I want to become the princess of tennis!"

"The…" Junpei sighed and shook his head, "I'm not even going to ask."

"Anyway," said Minako, "You guys better keep Aigis here somehow. I don't want her chasing me down." She checked her phone, "Ack! I'm going to be late!" With that she bolted out of the kitchen.

Linelinelineline

Somehow Minako was able to make it on the train in time and she, along with the rest of the tennis club arrived at the high school where the fellowship was being held without incident. Minako thought she saw something flit through the trees but she decided to ignore it.

"Yasoinaba High School huh?" commented Minako after she read the name plate. She had the strange feeling that this place would be important in the near future. Naw. It must be her imagination.

"What a rustic school," commented Ms. Kanou, "There are no convenience stores nearby, and no clubs either. I want all of you on your best behavior, okay?"

After going through the initial greetings with the members of the Yasoinaba tennis club everyone headed for the tennis courts.

"Let's start off with basic drills everyone," said Rio, taking charge like always. "Might as well try going all the way to the mountains for our runs. Our region is pretty flat so this will be good practice."

"Aren't we supposed to like, bond on a fellowship?" asked one of the Yasoinaba students who Minako decided to dub Yasoinaba Student A. "Why's she bringing up stuff like basic drills?"

"Who's the liar who said that this would be a paradise with hot springs?" murmured Gekkoukan Student A.

"Afterwards, let's do a couple of sets of muscle training and then a match," continued Rio like she didn't hear the chatter going on around her.

"How about the losing side cleans up afterwards?" suggested Yuko, walking over. "Wouldn't you guys take the challenge more seriously if there was something at stake?"

"What are you doing here Yuko?" asked Minako. "Oh wait." She grinned. She could guess why. Kazushi was probably here. She turned to Rio. "I say we do it." She glanced over at the Yasoinaba tennis players. The friendly competition would be fun, a nice way to blow off steam from dealing with all of the suitors.

"Alright," said Rio with a chuckle, "then not only will the losing school have to clean up, let's add ten wind sprints to the bet."

Linelinelineline

Minako stretched her arms over her head. "That was a great match," she said cheerfully as she walked off the tennis court. She blinked in confusion when she saw everyone staring at her in shock. She glanced over at the Yasoinaba side and saw they were staring at her too. A couple of the tennis players were on the side lying there shell shocked.

"Minako," said Rio slowly, "I can't believe what you just did."

"You knocked out all of their great players one by one without breaking a sweat," said Yuko.

"Really?" wondered Minako. She looked over at the shell shocked tennis players. Huh, they were the best players on the Yasoinaba team. "Well, what do you know!" she commented with a laugh. "I think I must have gone a bit overboard…" It wasn't her fault all! It was because she had so much steam to blow off!

"I guess this means we win," Rio said with a smile to the Yasoinaba team.

They groaned before beginning to clean up the court.

"That was amazing Minako," said Gekkoukan Student C. "You were running up and down the field like it was nothing and all those amazing techniques you pulled off…I've never seen anything like it!"

"Oh it was nothing," replied Minako. "I was just copying stuff from this manga," she pulled it out of her tennis bag and showed it to everyone who looked even more shocked. "My next goal is to figure out how to get to the pinnacle of perfection."

"I don't even know what to say to you," said Yuko with a shake of her head.

"Anyway, since we won I think it's time we head for the inn," said Rio. She smiled to the Yasoinaba students. "Remember. Ten wind sprints."

"I think Rio is even scarier than you are," Yuko whispered to Minako.

Minako had to agree with that.

After Rio had made sure they were going to hold up their end of the deal the group waited outside the school for their guide to the inn.

"Did you know they have a natural hot spring there?" Rio said, "Want to wash each other's backs later?"

"Sure," replied Minako. Now she was glad her dad didn't expect her bodyguards to come along. Junpei would have a blast if he found out.

"This is so fun! Last year's fellowship wasn't too far from our school. This place is so laid back, I love it!"

Rio would have gone on and on but a girl with short black hair walked over to the group and asked, "Are you the club members from Gekkoukan High School? The Amagi Inn sent me to get you."

"Oh yes," spoke Rio. She paused, "Umm, you don't work there do you?"

"No, I'm just helping out," she replied, "I'm Yukiko Amagi, the daughter of the hostess at Amagi Inn."

"The hostess's daughter…so does that make you a junior hostess? Cool!" Yuko laughed and turned to Minako, "Looks like you're not the only special one here."

Minako rolled her eyes and turned to Yukiko, "I'm Minako Arisato," she explained, "Arisato family heiress."

"Oh," replied Yukiko in surprise.

"Yeah," said Minako. "Are you going to inherit the family business?"

"I don't know yet," said Yukiko. "How about you?"

Minako shrugged, "I don't know either. I'll probably end up doing that." If she could make it through this year without trouble. "Oh, is it fun to go into TVs?"

"Huh?" Yukiko looked very confused.

"Whoops, guess it's a couple years too early for that joke…"

"Anyway," said Yukiko, "If you would follow me, the inn is this way."

Linelinelineline

After arriving at the hotel, Minako, Rio and Yuko met up in the room they were going to stay in for the night.

"So huge…so luxurious…" said Yuko, "Is it really okay for people like us to stay here? Won't we get a scolding?"

Minako shrugged, "Meh, it's not that big and luxurious." She had definitely seen better than this. On a scale of one to ten this would get a six. Maybe a six point five. Just to be nice.

"Of course you would say that Minako," said Yuko with a sigh. "You rich people are so lucky like that."

"What're you talking about?" asked Rio. "And what are you doing in here anyway? This isn't your room."

"There's been a mix up," said Yuko, "I got stuck in the same room as Kaz!"

"Kazushi right?" asked Minako. Yes! Score one for her!

"Why is he here?" wondered Rio. "Wasn't he supposed to take part in the tournament?"

"I was supposed to stay behind to sort of look after him. He's injured so we're trying the hot spring cure. I'm going to get most out of this trip by clearing my skin, too!"

"Huh," commented Rio. "Wait. Did you say you're in the same room? Kazushi is a guy right?"

"He's a big ol' girl on the inside," snapped Yuko, "But on the outside, yeah, a guy. Ms. Kanou assigned the rooms right? What the hell was she thinking?"

"Probably not much," said Minako. "Or she could have done it on purpose."

"Ugh," sighed Yuko, "I can see her raving about summer romances and all that crap! Kaz is just a big kid to me."

"By the way, he's injured right? Is he okay?"

"No, it's pretty bad," said Yuko in reply to Rio's question, "That's why we're trying the hot-springs cure. Ugh, and that idiot didn't say anything about it for the longest time. Thanks to that, it's gotten even worse."

Minako had a weird feeling that if her brother was here he would have taken care of this problem. Odd. "Well if it doesn't work then send him my way," said Minako, "I'll throw him at the Arisato family's doctors. They could probably think of something to help him."

"Thanks Minako," Yuko smiled at her. "But he's such an idiot! A total dumbass! He got me so worried!"

"From the way it sounds, it sounds like you two are perfect for each other," said Rio with a laugh.

"What? You've got to be jok-Wait, what time is it? Oops, it's time for Kaz's medication. Well see you later!"

Rio and Minako watched as Yuko got up and left the room in a hurry. "She can say whatever she wants but she takes pretty good care of him," said Rio.

"Yup," agreed Minako with a laugh. "Would it be mean to play Cupid with those two?"

Rio chuckled, "I don't think so. I think we should do it."

"Alright, Operation get Kazushi and Yuko together will commence….after we take a bath!"

With that said Rio and Minako headed for the hot springs and took a long relaxing bath. Afterwards they returned to their room and met up with Yuko again.

"Hey," said Yuko as they settled down on the futons they were going to sleep in. "isn't there something more appropriate to talk about at times like this?"

"Like what?" asked Minako, "Confessing love or something like that?"

"Yep, exactly!" exclaimed Yuko. "Well I'd be confessing my love if there was anyone I really liked. I'd prefer a thin guy but he'd have to be athletic and there's no one at our school that fits that description."

Minako and Rio shared a look. It was obvious who she was talking about.

"What about Kazushi?" suggested Rio.

"No way," said Yuko quickly. She paused and a moment later she said, "But I do have this feeling…this is just an if, okay? If Kaz and me don't end up finding someone for a long time…I get this feeling I might end up married to him. Ack what should I do!"

Minako and Rio laughed. Yup. It was obvious Yuko's prediction was going to come true. "Well then marry him and get it over it," said Minako.

"No!" protested Yuko above their laughs, "I have to fight it!" She sighed and focused on Minako, "So what about you? You've got someone you like right?"

Minako paused and thought over the question. Did she like someone? "I would say no," she said.

"But someone likes her," said Rio with a giggle.

"Oh yeah," said Yuko.

"Huh?" asked Minako, "What are you talking about?"

"We're talking about Shinjiro-sempai and Akihiko-sempai silly," said Rio. "I mean those two hang around you a lot now."

"Aren't they friends too?" asked Yuko, "Oh that's like something straight of a novel. Best friends fighting over a girl!"

Oh. Them. "They don't like me like that," said Minako quickly. A bit too quickly for Rio and Yuko as they were now giving Minako strange looks. Shoot! Now what?

"Then what is it?" asked Yuko, "Hang on, are you that blind that you can't see it? I mean Shinjiro-sempai brings you lunch after all."

"And Akihiko-sempai talks to you," added Rio, "He never talks to girls."

Dang it! Now what? She needed a distraction! There was no way she could explain this to them. Bodyguards hired by her dad to protect her against crazy suitors that wanted to marry her and get access to the Arisato fortune. Yeah. That was not going to go over well.

"Let's not talk about that shall we," said Minako, "Oh! We should tell ghost stories! I know a bunch."

Yuko and Rio exchanged glances before they shrugged. "Alright, let's tell ghost stories," said Rio.

"We're not going to leave you alone though," warned Yuko. "Mark my words we'll find out what's going on here."

Minako was crying inside. Why was her life so complicated?


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19! It's time…for the next suitor battle!**

It started out like any other day. Minako was hanging out in her room working on her summer homework. She had the TV on to a random channel. Not the midnight channel if anyone was wondering though. Just a random channel for background noise.

"And in other news President Tanaka's company has had a major loss in sales."

Minako glanced over at the TV at the idiotic-looking man on the screen. "What an idiot," she said. Well it was probably his own fault. That guy was one of the biggest idiots she had ever met. She remembered the one time she met him during a business party. Yeah, that was a fun experience.

She heard a bark at her feet and she bent down to rub Koromaru's head, "Right, right. Focus. It's time to work on summer homework." She turned back to the homework in front of her and got back to work.

Five minutes later she stopped and put down her pencil. "Nope. It's gone. All motivation is gone." She sighed and got up. "Honestly, you think I would like to do something as normal as homework after all the things I've been going through."

Koromaru nodded in response.

Minako shrugged, "Oh well. I think I'll go for a walk and then come back and deal with it." She was about to ask Koromaru if he wanted to go with her but he had walked over to his bed and plopped down on it. "Fine. Be that way," she said in reply. She was about to walk out of the room when Koromaur barked at her.

"Huh? Oh yeah," she picked up the remote and changed the channel on the TV. "There you go. Enjoy _The True Battles of Real Men_."

Koromaru barked happily and Minako just rolled her eyes and smiled at her dog before leaving her room. Once she was in the hallway she thought for a few seconds of where to go. "I think a beef bowl is in order here." She nodded to herself before heading for the door of the mansion.

Surprisingly she didn't run into any of her bodyguards on the way. She knew Akihiko was doing some training for the boxing club but she didn't know what Shinjiro, Junpei and Ken were up to. Usually if she headed for the door one would pop out of nowhere and follow her.

Weird. She liked it though. "Yes!" she said happily, "A free day without getting stalked by anyone!" Now in a great mood she hummed to herself as she walked down the ridiculously long driveway to the gate. She waved goodbye to the gateman before she slipped out onto the street.

"Freedom!" she cried happily before heading for the station, "Can't wait for some beef bowl. And then afterwards that summer homework will not stand a chance!"

Now she was pumped! She picked up her pace towards the train station. "Beef bowl, beef bowl. I'm going to get a beef bowl," she sang happily to herself. Her happy mood didn't last for long though.

A black car pulled up next to her and the window was rolled down, "Miss. Arisato I presume?"

Minako's eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms, "Whose asking? Obviously you want to try to kidnap me or something by the way you're talking to me. What is it?"

"We would like you to come with us," spoke the driver. He pulled out a cellphone and brought up a picture before turning to Minako.

She looked at it and narrowed her eyes. It was a picture of Ken somewhere. She wasn't sure where but it looked like someplace underground. "You're using one of my bodyguards as a hostage. That's…weird. I mean who does that?"

The driver put his phone away "It would be best for you to get in now. Otherwise…"

Minako frowned. Well here was a dilemma. A part of her just wanted to ditch him. It would mean one less problem for her. But he was still one of her bodyguards and he was ten. The kid had a life ahead of him. She sighed. Guess this meant no beef bowl today.

She pulled open the back door and sat down inside the car. She closed the door behind her. "Okay, drive," she said, "Chop chop."

The driver stared at her weirdly from the rearview mirror. Minako glared at him. "Weren't you the one who said I had to go with you? Getting cold feet or something? Let's go!"

"Oh, uh, okay," said the driver before he began driving.

Linelinelineline

The driver took the car to the northern end of Iwatodai, a forgotten military base. "Well that's interesting," commented Minako. When he stopped the car, she jumped out of the car. She walked over to the window and pulled a 10,000 yen bill out of her pocket and handed it to him. "Here you go! A tip for you aka you will be paid much more after you tell the Arisato household where I am."

She grinned happily at him before she turned away and walked into the military base. Where was Ken? He had to be around here somewhere? And where was the suitor?

"Well done," spoke a voice behind her.

Minako reached into her pocket and whirled around to face a guy with long hair and no shirt and the guy that she ran into before in the street.

"This is the first time we've met in person," spoke the guy without a shirt. His golden eyes were creepy. "My name is Takaya and this is Jin. We are known as the Strega Siblings. We've been keeping an eye on you."

"That's called stalking," said Minako. These seemed to be the same people she felt outside the love hotel. Gah! She didn't want to remember that again! What did they want? Were they the one that bodyguard-napped Ken?

Takaya ignored her comment. Instead he continued on, "We've heard your little exploits in stopping all of the suitors. But today shall be the end to that."

"This conversation would probably go on much longer if I had more people with me huh?" asked Minako. "Oh and a giant tower to climb. Anyway, why are you doing this?"

"We have our own objectives," said Jin.

"Let me guess, you're not going to tell me are you?" Minako sighed.

"No, that would be way too easy now," said Takaya with a sly smile. The two stepped back and the doors to the military base began to close. Before Minako could run to it, Takaya pulled his revolver out and pointed it at Minako to make sure she didn't move until the doors closed.

"Well that was obnoxious," she said to herself. At least the lights were on down here otherwise she would be unable to see a thing. The Strega Siblings huh. Those two didn't look related so maybe it was siblings by name?

Wait. This was no time to be thinking about that. Right now she had to focus on the task at hand. She pulled her foldable naginata out of her pocket and extended it to full length. "Right, nowhere to go but down."

With that she took off through the tunnels. It didn't take long for her to reach the bottom since there was nothing to fight. It was a huge cavern. The first thing she saw was Ken in the corner of the room. He was dirty but otherwise wasn't harmed.

When he saw her he perked up but a moment later seemed to realize what this meant and he cried, "Run Minako-san! It's not safe here!"

"Obviously!" replied Minako as she shifted her eyes to the man on the other end of the room. The one that had kidnapped Ken. She sighed when she saw who it was. "I should have known it would be you, Tanaka."

The man shifted his tie before speaking, "Yes. I kidnapped your bodyguard in order to make you marry me."

"For your company since it has major loss," said Minako. She sighed. "Ken, you're not tied up right? Great. Get up. We're leaving."

Ken got up and hurried over to Minako's side. "Sorry Minako-san."

"Don't worry about it," replied Minako. "Anyway, let's go."

"Wait!" yelled Tanaka. He ran over and blocked the only way out of the basement of the base. "Listen Minako. It is best if you get married to me. It is the only way you will make it out of here alive."

"Really?" Minako commented. She blinked slowly. "Listen Tanaka. What if I say that I'll ask my Dad to fund you a bit? It'll solve all of your problems and you won't have to worry me plus the age difference between us makes it creepy."

"No!" cried Tanaka. He gritted his teeth, "Those Strega people said this would be fool proof. You would marry me if I kidnapped a bodyguard."

"You know it would have been better if you tied him up and threatened to kill him or something," informed Minako, "Otherwise yeah, this was a fail."

"Minako-san," began Ken, "Why are you giving him ideas?"

Tanaka's fists tightened. "I guess I'll have to use force then!"

Minako rolled her eyes as Tanaka charged at her. She pushed Ken out of the way with one hand before she ducked under Tanaka's fist and then slammed the shaft of her naginata against his stomach. He went down like a stone, clutching it in pain. "Wow," she commented, "This fight has to be the easiest ever. Weird."

"Wow Minako-san," commented Ken, "That was amazing."

"Anyway, let's go Ken," said Minako, "I know Tanaka isn't going to get up and go after us. He's too much of a wimp for that even with money involved."

"Wait," said Tanaka from the ground, "You have to marry me. It will be beneficial for both companies!"

Minako rolled her eyes and began leading the way out of the basement. "Anyway Ken," she said, "Are you okay?" When he didn't answer, she looked down on him in concern. He looked mad. No he looked upset. "Hey, don't beat yourself over this."

"Minako-san, I'm sorry this happened. I didn't see them coming. They just pulled up in a car next to me and grabbed me and…"

Minako paused and bent down in front of Ken so they were eye level. "Listen. It's fine. Nothing bad happened." Well except for those Strega people. Tanaka was nothing. Those guys worried her. She got up and began walking again.

Ken's fists tightened, "But if I had been stronger this wouldn't have happened."

She glanced down at him. He seemed to be beating himself over this way more than he should be. "Look, nothing bad happened, everything is fine."

"But something could have happened," protested Ken, "I…I don't want anything bad to happen around me again."

"Again?" repeated Minako.

Ken fell silent again. Minako glanced over at him but didn't push. There was obviously something in his past that reminded him of today. If he didn't want to talk about it that was fine. They walked in silence towards the entrance for a few minutes.

"My mom," said Ken suddenly that Minako jumped. She stayed silent though so he could speak, "two years ago we were walking home when we got caught up in a gang fight." Minako bit her tongue to make sure she didn't interrupt him. "She…she got in the way of a bullet to protect me."

"Oh Ken," whispered Minako in shock.

"Oh, she's not dead," said Ken quickly. He sadly looked down at the ground, "She's in a coma to this day. When I was captured Minako and you came running I thought the same thing would happen again. Minako-san, what are you doing?"

Minako had stopped, bent down and given Ken a hug without thinking. "Oh sorry," she said as she released him, "Instinct." She got up and they continued to walk again. "Don't worry Ken. Nothing like that is going to happen to me." She gave him a reassuring smile. "And your mom will wake up one day, I know it."

Ken smiled at Minako, 'Thanks Minako-san."

"No problem," replied Minako.

"Hey! Mina-tan!"

"Well, looks like the others are here," commented Minako. Noticing Ken's confused look she explained, "I bribed the driver. Plus it's not like we have special technology that can contact the outside so there needs to be some way for us to get out."

Once the entrance was in view Minako spotted Junpei and Shinjiro. "You're so loud you know that," commented Minako as she walked over to them. She turned to the police officers that were with them, "Tanaka's further in."

"Are you okay?" asked Shinjiro.

"We're fine," said Minako. She grinned and put away her naginata, "I'm much stronger than I look."

Ken nodded, "I agree with Minako-san."

"Oh, did you two see anyone weird outside?" asked Minako.

"Weird how?" asked Junpei, "I mean the driver guy that took us here was weird. You meant him?"

"Never mind then," said Minako quickly. Hmm. Where did the Strega Siblings go? She would need to find out more about them. Those two seemed strong and dangerous. Plus they gave Tanaka the idea to kidnap Ken. Although it probably wasn't smart she would keep quiet about them for now around her bodyguards. She wanted to have them investigated first.

"Aw man, we missed out on the action Shinjiro-sempai," Junpei sighed. "Darn."

"It wasn't much," informed Ken, "Minako only hit him once."

"Seriously?" said Junpei. "Wow. That's just…"

"I would talk about how much if an idiot you were this time but I won't because I think you are smart enough to realize it," Shinjiro said.

Minako nodded, "Yeah, yeah. I know. Anyway, you guys want to get beef bowls? My treat."

"Woah! Mina-tan is feeding us!" Junpei stared at her horrified, "You're not her! Who are you!"

Minako blinked slowly, "Alright. I'm treating everyone but Junpei." She walked out of the mine and headed for the car that brought her bodyguards here. "And Ken, you'll get an extra big one." She winked to him.

Ken smiled and nodded, "Thank you Minako-san."

"Huh? No fair! Why does Ken get the extra big one?" protested Junpei.

"Do you ever shut up?" Shinjiro murmured.

"It's a secret!" replied Minako, "Plus he's way more mannered than you are."

"No fair!" protested Junpei, "I can be mannered too!"

"I think the best thing for you to do is shut up."

"That's harsh Shinjiro-sempai-okay I'll be quiet."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20! I've been really churning out these chapters for the past couple of days. XD I think it's because I want to get as much writing done as possible before I have to go back to college in a couple of weeks.**

"Aigis, you really don't have to follow me," Minako glanced behind her at the robot girl. Ever since the suitor incident a couple days ago Aigis had been on Minako's tail. In fact when Minako had walked back home after the incident Aigis had tackled her while stating that she should have been there to protect Minako and such.

"But I must," stated Aigis, "What if you are kidnapped again? I must prevent it from happening."

"We're in my house," Minako shot back, "There's security galore here." Thankfully Aigis wasn't allowed outside of the Arisato property for the moment. Otherwise Minako would definitely have no room to breathe. She rubbed the bridge of her nose. Ugh, she had to get of here. "I'm going out," she stated to Aigis.

"I will get one of your bodyguards," said Aigis.

"That's okay; it's only going to be a quick trip. I just want to go for a run and then I'll be back. I still have my summer homework to do."

Aigis shook her head, "It's imperative that you have a bodyguard with you at all times."

Minako sighed. She just wanted a break of having a bodyguard! Aigis followed her everywhere. Heck she even caught Aigis sneaking into her room a couple of times. "Okay then. I'm going to Iwatodai Station. You can tell whoever to meet me there okay?"

Aigis looked like she wanted to protest but Minako held up her hand, "Listen. I just want a little time to myself okay? So please? Let the bodyguard just meet me there?" She didn't even wait for a response from Aigis. Instead she opened the window closest to her and jumped out of it. "Tell them to meet me there!" she yelled back to Aigis before bolting. She was going to get a headstart and get her break from everyone as soon as she possibly could.

Linelinelineline

"Well, I never said I was going to go straight to Iwatodai Station did I?" Minako said proudly to herself as she climbed the steps to Naganaki Shrine. Her true goal was to come here and pray to the gods that they would save her from this madness. She guessed that most likely they would be able to do nothing but it would make her feel better.

"Oh," she commented when she reached the top. A very familiar blue suited man was standing there. "Hey Theo." She walked over to him, "Visiting the shrine?"

"Oh, if it isn't our dear guest Minako. Why yes, I am here to visit the shrine."

"Let me guess, this is your first visit right?"

"How did you-I mean no! Of course I've been here before!"

Minako rolled her eyes, "Sure you have. Anyway, how do you like it so far?"

"It's quite interesting here," said Theo, his eyes sparkling, "I sense mysterious presences here. They're different from the Shadows."

"From the shadows?" repeated Minako in confusion. Uh okay, yeah. Theo had one screw lose somewhere.

"Yes, see there's one behind you."

"Huh?" Minako whirled around and her hand automatically went into the pocket of her skirt for her foldable naginata. There was nothing there though and she turned around to look at Theo and glared at him.

"Please don't glare at me so, I was only joking," he looked quite smug now that he tricked her. "Now then," he said quickly, when he saw Minako pull the naginata out of her pocket, "The first order of business is to worship at the shrine, correct?"

"You going to give it a try?" asked Minako putting her naginata away.

"I think I will," replied Theo, "You can watch from right there." Minako walked to the side of the shrine box and watched Theo walk up to it. "First I put coins in this wooden box…" he said to himself as he pulled out a wallet. Minako's eyes widen as he began dumping a large quantity of coins that filled up the offering box to the brim. "Afterwards I must immediately swing the rope." Theo did it as he said it. "Lastly I must call out my wish." He paused and thought about it.

"You don't have a wish?" asked Minako.

"Yes but it would be improper to not call out a wish…oh! I know! I will wish for your safety."

"My safety? Seriously? Don't waste your wish on me," she said quickly.

However Theo ignored her protest and clapped his hands together and said, "I wish that my dear friend Minako remains…"He paused and began to blush. Again Minako was hit by how pale his skin was. He turned to Minako, "W-Would you perhaps mind not listening? It's odd but for some reason I don't feel comfortable knowing that you're listening." He seemed puzzled by it.

"Uh sure," replied Minako. She stepped farther away from the shrine so Theo would be able to say his wish but she saw that even with her not near him he still whispered his wish.

When she walked back over after he was done he stated happily to her, "Everything will be alright now. You'll be protected for all eternity."

"Uh thanks," replied Minako.

"Do you intend to pray for anything?"

Minako remembered her original wish and shrugged before throwing it out of her mind. "I'll wish for your safety. You know, return the favor and all."

"For mine?" Theo looked confused. "But I am an avatar of power. I don't believe I'm quite weak enough to require prayers for my safety but this must be your generosity of spirit in action. Thank you very much."

Huh? Avatar of power? Minako stared at Theo blankly. Uh-okay. Maybe this guy had more screws loose than she thought he did. Well whatever. He was a harmless weirdo. She went through the motions and began praying for Theo's safety.

"It isn't mandatory to call out one's wish?" Minako turned to him and shook her head. "If that's so then why didn't you…never mind." He looked frustrated with her now. He sighed and turned around. "Oh, I was wondering since our arrival but these structures over here…could these be?"

"Could these be what?" asked Minako as she followed Theo over to the playground next to the shrine. She suddenly remembered the last time she was here. It was where she saw Pharos and his friend Maiko. They weren't here today though.

"Steel…titanium…wood. Is this a house!"

"Uh no," said Minako giving him another strange look. It was one thing to not know how to pray at a shrine but not knowing what a playground was? Seriously, who was this guy? "You play with them," she explained.

"You play with them?" repeated Theo with a perplexed look on his face. A moment later it hit him and his face lit up, "Play! H-How does it work?"

Minako stared at him with a shocked expression as he squatted under the slide and asked her if he was supposed to play with it like that. Before she could answer he had climbed onto the horizontal bar and stood on it. "It's…quite difficult…to maintain one's balance on these…"

"It takes practice," replied Minako without thinking. She couldn't help a smile from escaping her and she giggled as Theo attempted to keep his balance on it.

He seemed to notice her laughter and jumped off of the bar, "Why are you laughing like that?" he asked, sounding slightly hurt. "This isn't for standing on is it? Hmph. You could have said so sooner!"

"Sorry sorry," said Minako quickly. She put up her hands in a defensive gesture. "I couldn't resist."

Theo crossed his arms and looked away from her, "Well that wasn't very nice."

"I'm so sorry," replied Minako with a grin on her face, "Okay, how about I show you how to really use the horizontal bar? That'll make it up to you?" She could see that Theo was glancing over at her direction now. She grinned and walked over to the horizontal bar and jumped up to clasp it in both hands. It was a good thing she had a habit of wearing shorts under her skirt. She moved back and forth to get herself going before she did a flip on the bar. "You do things like that," she said as she released the bar and walked over to Theo.

Theo's eyes had the sparkle in them again, "I would like to try!"

Minako giggled as she watched Theo attempt the bar again. Oh, this was going to be interesting.

Linelinelineline

They played on the playground for around an hour before Theo stepped away from them. "Thank you for a fulfilling afternoon today as well," he told her. He looked to the side and he seemed to be troubled.

"What is it?" asked Minako.

"I must let you be on your way soon but…" Theo looked sad and confused, "I wonder what this is….I don't understand it either."

Minako blinked slowly. "Ummm are you okay?"

Theo shook his head and his pleasant smile was back. "Well I will not worry about it. Shall I escort you to the train station?"

"Uh sure," replied Minako. Train station….oh crud. She face-palmed herself. She checked her phone. No missed calls but they would probably get frantic if they couldn't find her. "On second thought I'll see you later Theo.I really need to get going."

"Oh alright then," he said. He seemed to want to say something else to her but he just smiled, "Well, have a pleasant day."

Minako nodded before racing down the shrine steps and ran to the train station. One stop later she was at Iwadotai and she got off and cautiously looked around. She didn't see anyone. Well then! She was probably worried over nothing! "Guess I'll get something to eat then," she said happily to herself.

She climbed up the stairs to the second floor of the strip mall and paused in her tracks. Akihiko was standing outside of the Beef Bowl Shop. Noticing her, he began walking over. From his steps it was obvious he wasn't happy.

"Fancy seeing you here Akihiko-senpai!" said Minako. She forced a short laugh.

Akihiko looked like he was going to yell at her but he sighed and ran his hand through his short silver hair, "What are we going to do with you? Aigis told me you had gone on ahead to Iwatodai Station. Like I thought you weren't here. Aigis would have known if you lied so I guessed you were going to come by later. I didn't think it would be an hour later."

Eeep. It was as worse as she feared. Heck it was even worse since he didn't yell at her. "Look, I'm sorry okay?" she said quickly, "I was at the shrine and then lost track of time." She clapped her hands together and dipped her head slightly, very slightly, "Please don't be mad at me. I know it's all my fault but please don't be mad at me."

Akihiko blinked and stared at Minako.

"What?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Nothing," replied Akihiko, "It's just that I've never seen you apologize before. Especially stuff concerning this whole bodyguard thing."

Minako puffed out her cheeks and looked to the side, "Well I am okay?" She remembered how Ken talked about his mother down in the mines. He had been worried that something would happen to her if she came to rescue him. Even though Akihiko didn't want to admit it, maybe he felt the same way? Or was she just overthinking it? It was probably her character development at work.

"Well I guess it's a good thing this happened," said Akihiko with a light chuckle. "Guess this means you won't run off in the future?"

Minako grinned at him, "Oh I'll run off. It's a habit now. I see a bodyguard and run the other direction."

Akihiko sighed and shook his head, "Anyway, you want to get some beef bowl? That's why you're here right?"

"Of course," replied Minako with a grin. "And you know what? Since you weren't there when I treated everyone else before I'll treat you today. As a makeup for today too."

"Guess I'll take you up on them," replied Akihiko.

With that the two of them walked over to the Beef Bowl Shop. Before they got inside Minako heard squealing. It didn't take much for her to know where that was coming from.

Two girls, obviously from Akihiko's fanclub came rushing over. "Akihiko-sempai!" cried one. Minako noted she had very heavy makeup. "Fancy like seeing you here."

"It's amazing that like you like Beef Bowls too."

"How is that amazing?" asked Akihiko. He looked very confused.

Minako massaged the bridge of her nose. Oh boy. She was not in the mood for this at all. Oh wait. It looked like the girls were staring at her. She glared back. "Come on Akihiko," she said. She grabbed his arm and began dragging him into the Beef Bowl. She paused and turned around to face the girls, "Oh and in case you forgot I am extremely rich and I do not want to see your faces again if you catch my drift."

The girls glared at Minako with glares that could probably burn someone's skin off. Now if only she could use that against the suitors.

"Thanks Minako," said Akihiko with a sigh as they walked over to a table and sat down.

"You really need to stand up for yourself," Minako sighed and plopped down on the seat opposite of him. After they ordered Minako continued, "I mean you're going to get hounded by those girls wherever you go. Set them straight!"

"But I don't know what to say to them," Akihiko sighed, "I'm no good with girls."

"And yet somehow you're hanging around me," Minako pointed out.

"Well…that's!" he protested.

Minako grinned and shook her head, "Yeah yeah, I know. It's your job and stuff. It's a different situation entirely." She put her elbow on the table and rested her head in her hand. She glanced over at the kitchen and watched them work at it. Noticing that Akihiko was staring at her she lifted her head and looked at him, "Uh, what?"

"Oh, nothing," replied Akihiko, looking away. Hang on. Was he blushing slightly?

Oh wait. Now that she thought about it, they were alone together. Didn't this count as a date? Wait. No it couldn't. They weren't in a relationship so it shouldn't count under the date category. Just hanging around. Oh! Even better. An employer treating her subordinate to lunch. Perfect. The best way to put it.

They talked about random things, safe things, classes, school, the bodyguard job, until their beef bowls were served to them.

"Wow Minako," commented Akihiko after seeing the one Minako got, "That's an extra-large isn't it?"

Minako grinned proudly as she split her chopsticks, "Of course. I always get this when I come here. Don't worry. I'm going to get fat or anything. I train and my metabolism is fast enough that I don't gain any weight."

"It's still amazing though," he replied before digging into his beef bowl.

They ate in silence for a few minutes before she decided to ask a question, "Ummm, if you don't mind me asking, you mentioned visiting your family before? You know before the Yakushima Trip? I mean, what I'm asking is what are they like? You know all about mine so I was just wondering. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Akihiko shook his head, "It's fine. My parents died when I was little so I grew up in an orphanage."

"Oh, I'm sorry for asking then." Stupid Minako! She ruined the order of things. She wasn't supposed to ask for a guy's troubled past! He was supposed to tell it to her of his own free will.

"It's fine," he replied, "I didn't grow up alone. I had my sister, Miki, and Shinji."

"Sister?" She blinked. This was the first she's ever heard about a sister. "Where is she? She doesn't go to this school?"

He shook his head, "No, she's always been frail. She's in and out of the hospital a lot." He gave Minako a smile, "In fact although it's probably not right of me to admit it but I have to thank your Dad for giving me this job." Noticing the confusion on Minako's face he continued, "You see because of this job Miki got to go to a state of the art hospital. She's getting the best care."

"So you accepted this job because of your sister huh?" For some reason that didn't sit well with Minako. Why should it matter though? Of course there needed to be some reason why he would accept the job of guarding her.

"That's right," he replied. He chuckled, "Of course I didn't know what I was getting myself into."

"Did Shinjiro accept the job too because of Miki?"

Akihiko shook his head, "No. I think he has another reason." It looked like he knew it but it wasn't going to tell. Fine. She could deal with that for now.

Minako ate some of her beef bowl, "Well then, I hope I can meet this sister of yours someday. And I need to have a talk with her."

"A talk?"

"A talk to inform her that her brother doesn't know how to talk around girls."

"Huh!"


	21. Chapter 21

**And here is chapter 21! I'm going to Fan Expo in a couple of days and after that I'm going to be focusing on getting ready to head back to college so expect slower updates from here on out.**

Minako really wanted to scream. No. She wanted to throw a tantrum, run around in circles and scream some more. She tapped her pencil on her desk. She could not believe her dad. He had signed her up for summer classes and didn't tell her about it until the day before classes began. He said it was because her studies were being affected because of the whole suitor thing. To make matters worse he signed up all of her bodyguards (except Ken of course) to take classes as well.

She glanced over at her left where Junpei was snoozing. He should be grateful about this. His grades were probably horrible. She turned her eyes to the front of the room where Mr. Edogawa was talking about tarot cards. In another life this would probably be very important but not in this one. It wasn't like she had social links to make.

When the long boring lecture on tarot cards was over, it was the end of summer school for the day. Minako got up and stretched before walking over to Yukari. "I'm still surprised to see you here," she told her friend.

"It's a part of my part-time job," replied Yukarki with a small laugh, "Weird huh?"

Minako blinked. Her part-time job involved her going to school over the summer? "What is it that you do again?"

"It's a secret, replied Yukari with a small chuckle.

"Awww," said Minako. She sighed. Oh well. It's not like Minako didn't have her own secrets. Suitors. Bodyguards. Yeah. Her secret was probably bigger than Yukari's. "Well anyway, you want to head out and get some cake or something?"

"Sure," said Yukari, getting up. She glanced over at the sleeping Junpei. "Should we be nice or leave Stupei here?"

"I say leave him here," replied Minako without thinking.

"Good idea," agreed Yukari. "He'll just mooch off our cakes."

The girls were in an agreement and they tiptoed past Junpei's desk and left the classroom. "So," said Minako as they made their way to the stairs to get onto the first floor. "What have you been doing over the summer? We haven't seen each other much."

"Working mostly," replied Yukari, "It really keeps me busy. Plus I also have archery competitions and such."

"Good luck with that," replied Minako. She grinned, "Oh and you should hear what happened to me on the tennis fellowship." She launched into her story about how she took out all of the best players using techniques that she copied from a manga.

"Only you could do something like that," said Yukari with a laugh as they switched their indoor shoes for their outdoor ones before heading for the school gate. "Hey, I wonder what's going on over there." She gestured to a group of girls near the gate. "I've never seen girls gather like that unless it's around Akihiko-sempai."

"It can't be," commented Minako. She quickened her pace until she was near the girls. They were squealing and stuff and it was sickening. She bounced up and down but she couldn't see over their heads to who they were squealing about. Stupid girls. She shouldn't have bothered trying to get through them for he came to her.

"Took you long enough," he commented.

"Oh shut up," she said before giving him a hug.

Linelinelineline

Junpei yawned and sat up. Huh? Was class over already? Darn. He knew he shouldn't be sleeping through it but it was just so boring. "Well there's always tomorrow," he said as he got up and left the classroom. "Oh Shinjiro-sempai, Akihiko-sempai!" he greeted as the two seniors walked over to him.

"Hang on," said Shinjiro, "Why are you here?"

"Isn't it your turn to watch Minako today?" Akihiko glanced back to where groups of his fangirls were hanging around. Minako did say to tell them off but it was much more difficult to do it than Akihiko thought.

"Well yeah," said Junpei. He scratched the back of his head, "But it's not my fault that I fell asleep and-" He glanced out the window and his mouth dropped open in shock. "Hang on. That's Minako right?"

Akihiko and Shinjiro looked out the window and their mouths dropped in shock as well.

"Wait…" said Akihiko, "Who is that guy?"

"And why is she hugging him?" wondered Shinjiro. The two shot each other a look before they bolted towards the stairs.

Junpei watched them go and sighed, "Darn. I guess this means I'm not a captureable character am I?" He shrugged. "Oh well," he said as he took off after Shinjiro and Akihiko.

Linelinelineline

"Can you please let go?"

"Oh come on," complained Minako. She did release him though. She stepped back and took him in. Same short blue hair, vacant look in his eyes, headphones, hands in pockets. Yup. He looked the exact same. Wait. "Argh! You grew taller didn't you! How tall are you now?"

"5'7," he replied.

"Darn it," Minako crossed her arms, "I hope you stop growing. I'm the older sibling here."

"You don't know that for fact."

"Shhh!"

"Umm Minako?" asked Yukari. "Who's this?"

Minako turned to her friend. Oh right. Eep! She could feel the evil glares from all of the girls around them. "This is Minato. He's my twin younger brother."

"I'm the older one," he said in a bored tone.

"Oh so he's your brother."

Minako turned to see Shinjiro and Akihiko. Why were they here? And why did both of them look so relieved. She could see Junpei running over as well.

Minato blinked slowly and stared at Shinjiro and Akihiko for a few moments before he sighed, "Don't tell me…" He shook his head. "Anyway, come on Minako. We should have some brother and sister talk time. Plus Mom is at home."

"She is huh?" Minako sighed. She turned to Yukari but her friend shook her head.

"It's fine," said her friend, "I know your brother hardly visits so…" She trailed off and gave Minato a smile before heading off on her own way.

"I should be enough protection for you," said Minato before he shot a glare at Shinjiro and Akihiko, "Come on Minako."

"Uh sure," she said in reply as she followed her brother.

"Seriously," said Minako once they were far away enough from the school, "Your girl attracting skills never cease to amaze me. You were barely on campus for five minutes and you had girls surrounding you. You have been drinking that weird coffee again weren't you?""

Minato shrugged. "Those two guys," he began, "Are they the guys assigned to protect you?"

Minako nodded, "Yeah. Those two and the guy running behind them and a ten year old."

"A ten year old?" Minato gave her a strange look.

"Dad hired them!" she exclaimed. "He said it was because I needed four guys and needed to hit all of the personality types."

Minato sighed, "Dad would do something like that."

"So how long are you staying?" asked Minako.

Minato shrugged. "Don't know. It depends on when Mom wants to head back to America."

Minako sighed. Their mom was an interesting one that was for sure. She was of the Kanda family, who lived in America. Even though she had married their dad she kept her last name and lived and worked in America. The twins had lived together for a couple of years until their mom decided that she was lonely in America and took Minato with her. Now the only chance they got to see each other was when their mom decides to take a trip back to Japan.

"Mom and Dad the same?" asked Minako.

Minato nodded and closed his eyes, "She was barely out of the car when Dad came rushing out. And then those two began their lovely-dovely act around each other."

Minako sighed. "Something tells me the next few days is going to be a lot of fun…"

Minato nodded in agreement. "Oh and how have you been? The whole suitor thing and all? Must be rough huh?"

Minako nodded, "It's more than rough. It's torturous. However it's fine." She grinned, 'I haven't lost a fight yet!"

"You fought them?" Minato looked at her in surprise. "Isn't that the bodyguards' job?"

Minako shrugged, "Sure it is but I don't want them around. I never wanted this bodyguard thing in the first place."

"You need to be careful," said Minato, "You are the heir to the Arisato fortune."

"And you're the heir to the Kanda," she replied, crossing her arms, "So what's the difference? We're both heirs to lots and lots of money."

Minato sighed. "Minako. Sometimes I wonder if you're an idiot or something."

She glared at him. "I am not an idiot. Why don't you say that again?"

"I'd rather not," he picked up his pair of headphones from around his neck and put them on his ears.

Minako sighed. He never changed did he? Oh well. They walked in silence all the way back to the mansion. Once there Minako bid hello to the gatekeeper before they began the long walk up the obnoxiously long driveway.

They didn't even make it halfway up when someone began running towards them. "Good luck," murmured Minato.

Minako sighed and braced herself as their mother stopped in front of her, "Took you two long enough to get back here," she said as she threw her long blue hair over her shoulder, "Honestly, I thought you two had been kidnapped on the way or something.

"I wish I was kidnapped on the way," murmured Minako.

"What was that?" their mother's red eyes flashed dangerously. "Anyway, get yourself over to the training room right now." She dramatically pointed at Minako. "Today you will face defeat again at my hands."

"Why can't you be like a normal mom and want to go out shopping?" Minako sighed.

"What was that?" She put her hands on her hips, "Honestly, I wonder where you get your attitude from. When I was a teen I loved it when my mom challenged me to naginata fights. Anyway get over there right now! I'll be waiting. Minato! Make sure she does!"

She didn't even wait for a response before running back towards the house. Minato shrugged at Minako when she looked at him.

"I should just get this over with huh?" Minako sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Maybe," replied Minato as he turned his music louder.

Linelinelineline

"I wonder what her mom is like," wondered Junpei. He glanced over at Shinjiro and Akihiko as they walked up the ridiculously long driveway to the Arisato manision. "Hehe. If she's Mina-tan's mom then…" He trailed off as Akihiko and Shinjiro shot him warning looks. "What? It was going to be a compliment."

"I don't think you can actually give sincere compliment," Shinjiro pulled open the front door and they stepped inside.

"Yes I can!" protested Junpei, "There was this lolita girl at the train station that was drawing pictures! I complimented her picture even though it made no sense!"

Shinjiro rolled his eyes. A maid near the door walked over and said, "Minako-san is in the training room along with her mother. It's a big event so you should head over there."

"A big event?" wondered Akihiko.

The three bodyguards made their way over to the training room. They could hear cries and cheering even from outside the room. Akihiko opened the door and the three of them stepped inside. Almost all of the house staff was packed along the sides of the room. In the middle Minako and a woman that looked like her were in the heat of a fierce naginata battle.

Ken was by the door and he gestured for the three of them to come in and shut the door. "They've been at it for a while now," he explained, "It seems like whenever Minako-san's mom visits they always have a naginata battle. It's a big thing here and the staff bets on it and stuff."

"Can this mansion get any weirder?" wondered Shinjiro.

The cheering suddenly got louder as Minako was able to off-balance her mother but before she could hit the finishing blow her mother had flipped backwards and landed on her feet to correct herself.

"Sorry sweetie but you're going to have to do better than that," she laughed.

Minako's eyes narrowed and she launched herself at her mother and began delivering swift strikes that her mother just blocked.

"Sheesh," commented Junpei, "It's no wonder Minako is like the way she is with a mom like that."

The battle raged on for a long time after that. As soon as it seemed like one would gain the upper hand the other would do something unexpected and the battle raged on.

"You're really good mom," Minako panted as they locked naginatas again.

"You're good yourself," replied her mom with a chuckle.

The two jumped back and Minako shifted her naginata to the ready pose, "I don't think you know that I know the name of my naginata. Once I release it you'll be destroyed!"

Her mother just laughed, "Oh please. You cannot know the name of your naginata. Honestly I'm still surprised that you believe it. Naginatas are not swords that have souls in them that you can call upon to fight people with white masks."

Minako puffed out her cheeks, "Don't ruin my dreams like that!" She let out a battle cry and charged at her mother again swinging upwards.

Her mother chuckled before swinging her naginata. "You're too slow!" Minako's weapon slipped out of her hands and crashed to the floor. However before her mom could take the win, Minako grabbed her mom's naginata with one hand and pulled herself forward before she swung her fist to her mom's face. In surprise, made her mom loosened her grip on her naginata and Minako ripped it out of her mom's fingers and pointed the sharp end at her.

"Looks like I won," said Minako.

Her mother blinked in shock and then puffed out her cheeks, "Minako! How could you almost hit your mother?" She covered her face with her hands. "You're so cruel!"

Minako face palmed. "Honestly? Last time you tripped me to win."

"I'm telling your father about this!" she cried before running out of the room.

Minako didn't seem concerned. Instead she picked up the two naginatas and put them away as the mansion staff that had betted on Minako's mother winning handed money over to the people that bet on Minako.

"Wow," said Ken, "That was amazing."

"It's nothing new," said Minato as he moved away from the wall. He had his hands on his pockets as he looked over Minako's bodyguards. "Maybe it's a good thing I'll be here for a while," he said before he walked past them and out of the room.

"Did he just insult us?" wondered Junpei.

Akihiko sighed, "It seems like things are going to get even more interesting around here."

"Hey guys," Minako walked over to them, a grin on her face. "What'cha think? Awesome right? This proves I don't need you guys around right?"

"You know, trying to get rid of us like that won't work," replied Shinjiro.

Minako sighed, "Thought so." She stretched her arms over her head, "Anyway, I promised Minato I would hang around him today. We need to catch up on things. Dad says it's fine if you guys don't come along with us. See you guys later!"

Before any of them could say anything she was gone.

"Yup," agreed Ken. "I think things are going to get more interesting around here."


	22. Chapter 22

**Here is chapter 22 of Chosen! My college schedule is a bit hectic this year, so don't expect many updates. I'll try to get a chapter done at least once every two weeks but I can't make any promises.**

Minako stepped out of the school and stretched her arms over her head, "Freedom!" she yelled happily. She put her arms down, turned back to Yukari and grinned. She watched Minako's happiness in amusement as she walked out of the school.

"Looks like someone isn't upset that summer school is over," Yukari giggled.

"Nope!" agreed Minako with a nod. "And the summer festival is tomorrow and that makes it even better! I mean, it's the perfect way to unwind after suffering through a week of classes! Plus we need to hit all the stereotypical things that happen in this genre."

"True," agreed Yukari, "Oh, you want to come over to get ready at my place? It'll be like old times!"

Minako nodded in agreement. "That would be awesome. Anyway, I'm going to head for the shrine now. Minato said he wanted to meet me there."

"You've been spending a lot of time with your brother over the past couple of days."

Minako shrugged, "I don't know. I mean, we were pretty close as kids since we were twins and all. I don't see anything different than it was back then." Although now that she thought about it, he did seem to want to be near her a lot. And her actual bodyguards didn't seem to like Minato. She could feel the sparks going between them. Why though? Well, she wondered why she was even thinking about this. It didn't matter.

"Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow," she said before waving goodbye to Yukari before heading over to the shrine.

One train stop later and one long climb up the shrine stairs and she was there. A quick look around told her Minato wasn't here yet. "Honestly," she said with a sigh, "If he wanted to meet up with me why couldn't he just meet me at the school?" She knew it was because he didn't like girls squealing all over him and such but still.

She was about to sit down on the steps of the shrine when she noticed a young man sitting on a bench near the playground. He looked really sad with dark gray hair and striped clothes.

"It's time for Minako to brighten up someone's day," she said to herself before she walked over and sat down next to him. "Hi there!" she said happily, "Lovely weather we're having."

"You are…so very bright," he began before looking down at the ground. "Compared to your light I'm just a shadow, slowly disappearing. Do you understand how I am feeling?"

Oh great. Another weirdo. Minako inwardly sighed. It's like she just attracted them to her or something. "Nope," she replied. Actually she wasn't sure what he even said in the first place.

"Of course you can't," he smiled sadly. "Any day now…I'm going to die," he said sadly, "I have a genetic disease without any known cure. But I think it's better this way. I don't want anyone to suffer like this." He slowly smiled again, "You know, it's been a long time since I talked to someone my age like this. I guess it is natural for those captured by the dark to yearn for the light…"

"Oh, yeah," said Minako slowly. Wow, this guy talked weird. But it was a bit sad. He had a genetic disease with no cure. She felt really bad for the poor guy.

"I'm glad we could meet though," he said with another sad smile. "Oh, my name is Akinari by the way."

"Uh yeah," said Minako. She was about to say something else when she heard her voice being called.

"I guess it is time for you to return to the light," said Akinari. He waved goodbye to Minako. "I wish you would not come here again. You live only once right? Why waste it on me, someone of the dying?"

Minako frowned. "Well I do whatever I want," she huffed, "If I want to come by, I will!" Seriously. She knew she would be coming by at some point in the future. He just looked too sad to just leave him here like this.

With that, she turned and walked over to her brother who was waiting at the steps. "Who's that?" he asked, glancing over at Akinari.

"Don't worry about him," replied Minako with a shake of her head, "Anyway, shall we go now?" She grabbed her brother's arm and began dragging him away from Akinari in cause Minato wanted to jump the poor dying guy.

Linelinelineline

Minako sucked in a deep breath and tried to not trip on the edge of her kimono as she climbed up the shrine steps. It was Sunday and the day of the summer festival. Fuuka and Yukari were right behind her in kimonos of their own along with Aigis. Minako had tried to get the robot girl to stay home but her dad thought it would funny for her to come along so that was why Aigis was here. Well thankfully that meant her bodyguards didn't have to come with her to Yukari's house since apparently Aigis was enough of a bodyguard.

"I'm surprise how human Aigis looks in that kimono," said Fuuka.

"She better," said Yukari with a sigh. Like Minako she had realized how troublesome it would be if someone found out that Aigis was a robot. Minako was happy that she was able to share some kind of secret with Yukari. It was like old times again. Only there were bodyguards now. And a fortune. And ugh. Why was she thinking about this? Today would be a very happy festival if she had any say in it.

Once they reached the top of the stairs, Minako's eyes widened in excitement. There were food and game stalls everywhere. People were milling about, all having fun at the festival.

"So this is a festival," said Aigis, "I will observe and record everything for future notice." "I seriously wonder if this is going to end okay," Yukari sighed.

"Minako-san!"

Minako stiffed and she looked up to see Ken running towards her. The rest of her bodyguards and Minato were in tow. "Darn," she murmured to herself, "And here I thought I would be able to get away from them for a day."

Fuuka patted Mianko on her shoulder in a comforting gesture, "It will be alright Minako, you'll see."

"Somehow I doubt it," Minako murmured back.

"Woohoo!" cried Junpei when he saw the girls. He was grinning like a madman as he looked over the girls. "Oh man, I'm so happy to be here right now. I mean girls in their kimono." He snickered but his voice cut off as Minato shot him a glare. Akihiko, Shinjiro and Ken sighed at the same time and looked away from Junpei.

"I believe Junpei's attitude is considered inappropriate," said Aigis. She stepped forward and glanced over at Minako, "Does this require my attention? Shall I dispose of Junpei?"

"Woah! Woah! Woah!" yelled Junpei. He took a couple steps back and held up his hands in a plea gesture. "You don't have to do anything! I'll be quiet."

Minako sighed and shrugged, "I truly don't care what you do Aigis."

"Then I believe it would be best to dispose of Junpei before he causes more trouble."

"There's no way I'm going to die here!" cried Junpei before bolting into the crowd of people.

"I shall give chase now then. Don't worry, I will make sure to keep up the pretense that I am a human girl," said Aigis.

"Sure sure," replied Minako, "just don't shoot him where everyone can see you and don't kill the guy. Unfortunately Dad would freak if I lost a member of my harem."

"I understand."

"Are you sure it's really okay to let Aigis go by herself?" asked Yukari as Aigis disappeared into the crowd.

Minako shrugged, "It should be fine. I mean, the Arisato family could always cover it up if it got out of hand anyway."

"You really use the Arisato fortune in that way?" Minato blinked.

"Anyway," said Yukari, "We might as well do some games and such while we're here right?"

"True," agreed Fuuka.

"I'm up for it," said Akihiko.

Minako wasn't sure but it seemed like Ken, Akihiko and Shinjiro were giving Minato challenging looks. Wow. If she didn't know better she would have thought they hated each other. She knew Minato was a pain sometimes but was he really that unlikeable? Or was it the fact that all three of them like her and her brother didn't want them to have anything to do with her. She had to scoff at that thought. That was completely impossible! There was no way she could like any of them that way and why would they like her? She was their boss and wanted to have nothing to do with them!

"Hey, pay attention idiot."

"Ow!" exclaimed Minako as Shinjiro lightly dug his fist into her head. She glared up at him. "That hurt you idiot." He just rolled his eyes in response. "You better be sorry for this," said Minako, "Otherwise that beanie of yours is going to disappear one morning."

He blinked slowly and then walked away from Minako to join the boys at the shooting game.

"Honestly," said Yukari, shaking her head, "I don't know how you do it. I mean, everyone is scared of Shinjiro since he looks like a punk but you just stand up to him and fight back."

"It's nothing really," replied Minako. After finding out that guy liked to cook and acted like a mom to her and the bodyguards there was no way she could find him scary. He was like a huge gruff teddybear. Okay. What was she thinking now? Teddybear? She shook her head. "Well now, why don't we do something as well?" she suggested.

"Oh yes," agreed Fuuka. The teal-haired girl looked around. "How about goldfish scooping?"

"Oh yeah," agreed Yukari. "We should. I'll love to win one although, figuring out what to do with it afterwards might be difficult."

"You guys can go do that," said Minako as she glanced over at the boys and the shooting game. All of them were really getting into it, even the level-headed Ken. Heck, even her brother was going all out. Oh boy. It looked like they were going to kill each other. "I'm going to make sure no one ends up dead over there."

"Good luck," said Fuuka before the two girls walked over to the goldfish scooping stand.

The boys didn't notice Minako as she went over and bought a round with one of the rifles. She took aim and quickly knocked down all of the prizes the guys had been aiming for. She blew on the end of the rifle dramatically as the guys looked at her in shock.

"Sheesh, it seems like you're only good for stuff like this," commented Shinjiro.

"Wow Minako-san," said Ken, "How did you do that?"

Minako laughed, "Well it was from my time in Italy. I met these young girls there that handled guns a lot. Apparently they worked for the government and-"

"Minako," said Minato with a warning tone, "Should you really be telling them that?"

"Oh right," said Minako, suddenly remembering that she really shouldn't be talking about this. "Well if anything happens I just need to take their fratello hostage and the girls will be able to do nothing."

Minato glared at Minako and she just shrugged in response. "Honestly," he said before putting his headphones back on. "I'm not saving you if something happens."

"Sure," replied Minako with a roll of her eyes. She turned to the guys and noticed that they weren't really looking at her. "What?" Hang on. Their faces looked a bit red.

"Nothing," replied Akihiko quickly. "It's just kind of hard to look at you in that kimono. I mean, Junpei was distracting before…"

"He doesn't mean anything bad about it," said Ken quickly. "You look really pretty in it. You should wear stuff like that more often."

"You think?" asked Minako. She looked down at the kimono. It didn't seem to be anything special. Just something she grabbed out of her closet from last year's line.

She looked up as Minato suddenly grabbed her arm, "Let's go," he said quickly, "I want to use you to win me some more prizes."

"Huh!" cried Minako as Minato began dragging her to another booth.

"Did we just kind of lose?" wondered Ken as they watched the twins leave.

"There's no way in hell I'm just going to give up like that," snapped Shinjiro. "That guy thinks he can just win?"

"Guys! Save me!" Junpei ran over to the them and hid behind Shinjiro.

Aigis was running close behind. Somehow she was able to expertly weave her way through the crowd without too much trouble. "It would be much easier on the both of us if you just come out," she said in her robotic voice.

"Don't worry about him Aigis," said Yukari, walking over, "I think Stupei here learned his lesson. It would be a waste to kill him now."

Junpei nodded quickly, "Yeah! I learned my lesson!"

"It's better if you don't kill him," said Fuuka, "That'll just cause trouble for Minako."

"Alright," Aigis put down her hand, "I'll give up this pursuit for now."

Junpei sighed in relief and stepped out from behind Shinjiro. "I owe you one Yuka-tan."

Yukari rolled her eyes, "Don't thank me."

"Anyway, now that that is taken care of," said Shinjiro as he cracked his knuckles, "Why don't we figure out how to beat Minato."

Junpei and the girls watched as Akihiko, Ken and Shinjiro walk to the booth that Minako and Minato were at. After a quick conversation the three guys began getting into the game as well.

"Hang on," said Junpei slowly, "This means I'm not captuerable am I?" He sighed and groaned, "Darn."

"It'll be alright Junpei," Fuuka said quickly, "I'm sure you'll find someone."

"You think?" asked Junpei with his mopey face on.

"Oh, stop moping," snapped Yukari. "Come on, let's go join everyone. I'm sure Minako would want some help in dealing with all of them." She gulped when she noticed that Minako was shaking her head as she stood behind the guys as they went about their little war. "I say you go first Junpei."


	23. Chapter 23

**Yes, I'm not dead. XD I'm just super busy with college. I probably won't have any real time to write chapters until my winter break where I'll go back to my weekly updates. But yeah, anyway, enjoy this chapter of Chosen!**

Minako collapsed on a bench and she peeked over at the guys still going at it. How in the world did they still have energy left? She was completely exhausted. Keeping up with them while they played all the games was such hard work.

"Here," said Yukari, handing her a cold can of juice.

"Thanks Yukari," Minako sighed and took the juice. She opened it as Yukari sat down next to her. "I can't believe how much they're getting into it," she watched as the guys began another round of goldfish scooping. From her calculations Aigis was the lead.

"Well what do you expect," replied Yukari. "They're all really competitive. Plus I think pride is on the line at this point."

"But still," said Fuuka. She held out the takoyaki she bought for Yukari and Minako to take one. "They're being scary about it. I mean from what you said about Minato it doesn't seem like he would act that way."

Minako nodded, "Yeah. He doesn't usually." She looked around. "Hey, where's Junpei anyway?"

"He probably went off somewhere knowing him," Yukari shook her head. She winced when Shinjiro almost whacked Minato in the face in his quest to get a goldfish.

Minako was about to make another comment when she saw someone out of the corner of her eye. She quickly turned her head to see someone with blue hair and glasses walk through the crowd. No way. It was that Jin guy! She jumped to her feet.

"What's up Minako?" asked Yukari.

"I'll be right back," Minako raced after Jin without a second thought. Well, she did have a thought about how this might be a bad idea but this was a comedy story after all and nothing bad could really happen so it should be alright.

Linelinelineline

Junpei sighed. He had wandering around the festival for a while now. He had pretty much been kicked out of the competition because of lack of spirit. Well it wasn't his fault he was not a possible candidate for Minako. "I blame the writers for this," he sighed.

He paused in his steps when he saw a very interesting girl sitting on a bench. She seemed to be dressed in white Lolita with a knife sticking through her head. She had a sketchpad in hand and seemed to be drawing something. She just seemed so out of place with all of the women in yukatas walking around her.

"Wonder what she's drawing?" Junpei walked over to her but before he could say a thing she looked up at him.

"Move away," she said coldly and quickly.

Junpei jumped back. "Sheesh," he murmured to himself. Still curious about what she was drawing, he went around her to behind the bench but a nice distance away and peered at the picture. It didn't make any sense. It was just black and red splattered on the page.

"What do you want?" the girl turned to look at him. She clearly looked annoyed.

"Nothing," said Junpei quickly.

The girl got to her feet and disappeared in the crowd of people.

"Well that was weird," Junpei said to himself. He realized it was probably time to go catch up with the others before they began to wonder where he was. "Well whatever, it's not like I'm going to see her ever again."

Linelineline

Minako realized the reason why she didn't like crowds. Trying to keep up with Jin was turning out to be more difficult than she thought. The guy had decided to go against the crowd. She was all set to pull out her foldable naginata and wave it around to get people to get out of her way.

However it seemed like she didn't have to. The path was suddenly clear and Minako saw Jin looking at her with his hands in his pockets. "So you were following me after all," he commented. He shook his head, "That was stupid of you, coming here alone."

She looked around and realized that they were in an empty area. This was one of the few areas that wasn't made all pretty for the festival. So there wasn't a soul around. That was probably a problem. Oh well.

"Well who said that I was stupid about this?" Minako pulled her foldable naginata out of her small drawstring purse and clicked the button to make it bigger. "Now I want to know what you are up to! Why did you give Tanaka the idea of marrying me?"

Jin put down the briefcase he was holding and opened it. He pulled out something that looked like a grenade. "Who says I have to tell you anything?"

"It makes no sense and that's why I'm asking!" Minako shot back. "I mean wouldn't you want me to get married to one of you Strega Siblings instead of getting me married to other people?"

Jin shook his head and closed his briefcase, "You have no idea what we're planning. And honestly, you should not have followed me."

"My brother is right about that."

Minako whirled around to see Takaya. Like before he still didn't have a shirt on and he was pointing his revolver at her. "Well this is a genre shift," she murmured. "So what do you want?" she asked louder to address the both of them.

"Well what do you think we want?" asked Takaya with a smug smile.

"Oh this is so hard," Minako pretended to think about it for a few seconds. "Oh! I got it! It has something to do with the fortune right?" She snapped her fingers, "One of you wants to marry me and get the fortune for some reason or another but you won't tell me cause you know, that would be uncool and all so you want me to obviously figure it out. Did I guess right?"

"Well something like that," Minako heard Takaya remove the safety from the gun. "Now. It would nice if you came along with us. It'll stop things from getting messy."

Okay. This was a great time for her to get a plan. Let's see. She could scream. No. The festival was too loud. That wouldn't work. Ummm, she could fight? Naw. Even with her awesome skills as wielding a naginata a gun would always be faster. That is unless this was a katanas are better than guns situation. Then she could deflect the bullets and win.

However she didn't have to worry. Due to the possibly of a deus ex machine she heard the voices of her bodyguards calling for her.

"Tsk," said Jin.

"Well guess we'll have to continue this later," said Takaya as he put his gun in between his belt and pants, "Come Jin. We should get going. And find Chidori too."

"You got off easy this time," said Jin before the Strega siblings ran off.

Minako sighed and put away her naginata as her bodyguards minus Junpei and Minato rushed over to her.

"Why are you over here?" snapped Minato. Minako was surprised by his tone. He sounded angry. Calm, collected, angsty Minato sounded angry. Wow.

"What do you mean why?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Honestly," Shinjiro sighed as he looked around. "Why are you over here anyway?"

"Yukari-san said you were following someone," Ken put in.

"Don't worry about it," Minako shook her head, "It's nothing." She knew it wasn't time to tell everyone about the Strea siblings yet. They would probably end up putting her on house arrest and there was no way she was going to live with that. All she had to do was be smarter about this.

"I have found them," Aigis spoke as she led Yukari, Fuuka and Junpei over to the others.

"Sheesh Minako," Yukari shook her head, "You run fast."

"Well now what?" Akihiko checked his watch, "We've been here for a long time now."

"We're heading home now," said Minato coldly. He grabbed Minako's arm and began dragging her away.

"I guess that's the answer to that question," Fuuka replied as everyone watched the twins go.

"Darn," said Junpei with a sigh, "And here I thought I could be more heroic about something."

"Something is telling me we're going to need to work so much harder now to win," Akihiko sighed.

"I agree," said Ken.

Shinjiro just nodded to show his agreement.

Yukari just sighed, "Come on Fuuka. Let's go."


	24. Chapter 24

**Well, it's been a long time but I finally got my kick to go back to this story and attempt to finish it this time. I don't know how many people remember this story or are even interested but I feel like I need to finish this for myself if nothing else. So yeah, enjoy to everyone who reads. ^-^ It's been a while so I don't know if I was able to capture the same sense of humor as the older chapters but I tried!**

Minako sighed and collapsed at her desk. She massaged the bridge of her nose. This was so tiring. She cracked open an eye to see Junpei plop down in his seat. Noticing that Minako was looking at him, he gave her a small wave and held up his lunchbox made by Shinjiro proudly.

She rolled her eyes and rested her elbows in her desk and head in her hands.

"You look worse for wear." Yukari sat down in her seat. Her sympathetic look for Minako's plight was clear.

Yukari had no idea. Living in a house with her four bodyguards, Aigis, her mom and her brother was not exactly a walk in the park. It seemed like every day the guys would compete with each other over something stupid. Her mom would challenge her to matches at least twice a day and every single member of the staff would get involved with betting on whom would win. And to top it all off, Aigis had started trying to break into Minako's room again. It had reached the point where Minako had ended up buying the Dual Action Robot Lock 3000. It had been working for the past few nights however from the security camera footage, it looked like Minako was going to have to upgrade to the 4000 version.

"Is it my birthday yet?" murmured Minako under her breath.

"Uh what?"

Minako waved her head for Yukari to forget about it. It probably would do no good. It was then that the bell rang to signal the beginning of homeroom.

Ms. Toriumi walked into the room and clapped her hands together to get the class's attention. "Class, we have two new students transferring into our class today. Why don't you two introduce yourselves?"

What? Two transfer students? Minako stared in mute shock as the door opened and the two figures walked in. She pinched herself. Nope. It hurt. Why…why….why!? It was taking every bit of her willpower to not get up and throttle both of them.

"Hello," spoke the first one of the two in her robotic voice. "My name is Aigis, I'm please to meet you all."

Ms. Toriumi mused, "Aigis…it sounds foreign."

"She's Greek," put in the second transfer student. With his hands in his pockets, he turned to look at the class. "I'm Minato….Arisato I guess."

Minako could hear the girls whispering from behind her. Already his stupid pheromone charms were at work.

"Well then, Greek!" Ms. Toriumi exclaimed in surprise. "And your last name…are you by chance?"

"Yes. I am Minako's brother."

"_Younger_ brother!" Minako put in. Not like it mattered since it seemed like no one was paying attention to her. Why wasn't she informed of her brother being transferred to the school!?

"Well let's see where the two of you would sit…"

Minato didn't even wait for Ms. Toriumi to finish. He walked over to the open seat next to Minako and sat down.

"Someone sits there," Junpei pointed out.

"He's not here so this seat is open," Minato replied in boredom.

Aigis followed Minato's lead and walked over to Junpei's desk since he sat on the other side of Minako. "I need to take this seat," Aigis said in her robotic voice. "My highest priority is to be with Minako at all times."

Minako covered her face with her hands. This could not be happening. No way. No way.

"Oh boy," sighed Yukari from the seat in front of Minako.

"There's no way I'm moving!" protested Junpei. He crossed his arms. "I have had many, many naps in this desk. It is my pillow for the dark times in class!"

"Why are you so proud to admit that Stupei…" murmured Yukari.

"Just go to the empty seat in the back," Minako said with a sigh. Today was not a good day at all. "Please Aigis?"

"…..Alright. As long as you are in my line of sight I should be able to protect you if need be."

"Can you all do me a favor and save the antics for _after_ school?" Ms. Toriumi put in.

The class then settled down as Ms. Toriumi went through the rest of the morning announcements. Minako turned her head to look at her brother. "What are you doing here?" she hissed under her breath. "I thought mom was going back to America tomorrow!"

"She is," Minato replied as he took his headphones off. "I convinced her that I needed to stay here and keep an eye on you." He looked over at Junpei. Even though his face was still pretty blank like it always was, Minako knew he was disgusted by the now sleeping Junpei. "Honestly…you need it."

Minako had to sadly agree with that one. "Isn't this going to mess up your schooling? I know they do it differently in America."

Minato shrugged. "I know I'll be fine. Minako, in case you forgot, I am pretty smart."

Oh yeah. There was that. "What about…Aigis?" Mianko glanced over at the back of the room and saw Aigis was staring right at her.

"Dad thought it would be best to have her come to school to learn more about how to be human-like. And there's something about adding drama to the mix and to make things more complicated or something like that."

_Thanks a lot Dad_. Minako seriously wondered if he loved torturing her. She screamed in her head before she returned her attention to Ms. Toriumi. Why couldn't her birthday come any faster?

Linelinelinelineline

Minako stretched her arms over her head as the final bell rang. The girls from the class had surrounded Minato's desk again in an attempt to find out more about the mysterious male transfer student who had avoided them during lunch. The same could be said about Aigis's desk as a bunch of the boys in the class tried to talk to her.

"Honestly, I'm surprised about how human Aigis looks with that uniform," Yukari said under her breath. "I mean, in that school uniform she looks pretty normal."

"Although why doesn't anyone mention that headphone ears of hers I have no idea," Minako murmured back.

"Guess what I found out!" Junpei was holding a magazine tight in his hands. "I wanted to tell you during lunch but it ended before I could but this is amazing! You aren't going to believe it!"

"What is this about Stupei?" Yukari reached for the magazine but Junpei moved it away so Yukari couldn't grab it.

Junpei's signature creepy grin crossed his face. "Well, I was walking around minding my own business when I saw a couple of buddies of mine from Fuuka's class-"

"Go right to the point Junpei," Minako cut in.

"Fine, fine," he grumbled. "Well, I don't know if you know her but my friend knows a frined…" He looked around feverously before leaning in close to Yukari and Minako. "That up and coming idol Risette is going to have a secret concert at Club Escapade in a couple of days."

"Wait really!?" Yukari stared at Junpei in shock.

Junepi grinned as he nodded. "Yeah! It's all hush hush so only a few people know but now I need to go." He chuckled to himself. "I'm going to be meeting an idol soon! Watch, I'll get connections and then become famous!"

Minako shrugged. "I already knew that. She called me up the other day and told me about it."

"That's right, I'm going to somehow get backstage and introduce myself to her-" Junpei cut off and stared at Minako. Yukari was doing the same.

"Wait…you know her Minako?" Yukari's mouth dropped open. She closed it and looked around but no one was paying any attention to them at all.

"Yeah. We met last year at a conference. Some people even say we have the same voice which I don't understand at all." Minako shrugged again. "I'm going to be going there…." She sighed when she saw both Yukari and Junpei now had puppy-dog eyes directed right at her. "I expected this from Junpei but you Yukari?"

"Sorry Minako but it isn't every day when you get a chance to meet an idol!"

"Fine fine, both of you can come. Stop looking at me like that!"

"You're the best Minako!" Yukari gave her a hug. She checked her watch. "Ack. I'm going to be late for work. See you later you two!"

"Bye Yukari!" Minako wasn't even sure if Yukari heard her by how fast she ran out of there. "By the way Junpei, what is the magazine for?"

"I need to read up on Risette," Junpei explained as he put the magazine in his school bag. "Very…secret material."

"Uh-huh," Minako said slowly.

"Well anyway, I'll be going!" Junpei said quickly before he bolted out of there as fast as Yukari did.

"I am sorry it took so long for me come over here. I had to have conversation with various young men and I do not understand why they would take no for an answer."

"Hi Aigis." Minako got up and grabbed her bag. She checked on her brother. Yup. Still swarmed by girls. Yeah. He was going to be here for a long time at this rate. "We're heading out. I have Aigis with me," she added quickly in case Minato would protest.

He didn't. Instead he just gave her a nod before he focused back on the girls around him. He was obviously very bored but Minako knew he would stick around for a while and help them with their various problems because honestly, that was the kind of guy Minato was.

"Shall we return to your home Minako?"

"Yeah, let's go Aigis."

They made it out of the school gate without too much trouble. However that was as far as they got. Mitsuru was waiting right next to the gate. Every hair on her head was in place and like always she looked classy in those high heeled boots of hers. Ugh. Minako wanted to trip her right then and there.

"So I see Aigis is attending classes now."

"Yeah, so?" Minako bristled. Dang it. Today was already bad enough. Why does it seem like everything keeps on getting worse and worse?

Mitsuru's posh, perfect, smile annoyed Minako even more. "Well, I guess it is good you are being cautious. You still have half a year left if I recall."

"She will be fine," Aigis's replied. "I will protect her."

"Right, right. Come on Aigis. Let's go." Minako grabbed her arm and tried to drag Aigis away. Only she couldn't. Aigis weighed way more than Minako expected.

"Ah, you are trying to lead me. I should follow."

Oh boy. She could hear Mitsuru chuckling under her breath as Aigis let Minako lead her away.

"Your heart rate is elevated Minako. Are you sick? If so then we must prepare-"

"I'm fine," Minako said quickly. "Mitsuru just…she makes me mad!"

"Mad?"

"Like...she irritates me! With her stupid hair and perfectness and how she thinks everything is posh and good, it annoys the heck out of me and gets me so mad! Of course you probably do not understand anything I'm saying." Aigis was silent and an expression of what could only be called sadness crossed the robot's face. However as fast as it came, it was gone.

The two girls fell silent as they walked. Minako never thought it would be awkward to walk home with a robot but oh, this proved her wrong big time. Dang it.

"Minako. There is someone over there and from his vital signs he seems distressed. What shall be my course of action?"

Minako followed Aigis's pointing finger and saw it was Akinari. He was sitting on a park bench and was hunched over. In fact it looked like he was coughing. "Hang on. I'll go see what's wrong. You wait over here. I don't want you freaking him out."

Minako didn't wait for Aigis to agree before she hurried over to the park bench and gently placed one hand on his back. "Are…are you okay? Should I call help or something?"

Akinari's coughs subsided and he lifted his head. "Oh, it's you." He gave her a sad smile. "I didn't think I would get to talk to you again. Don't worry, I'll be alright for now."

"Are you sure?" asked Minako. "It sounded like you were hacking up a lung there."

"Don't worry. I'm fine. It's a sickness that I have." He gave her a pained look. "Why don't other people have to deal with this sickness? I must go through it alone." He looked to the side. "What is the meaning of life? I can't find much meaning myself…"

Dang. This guy talked about some hard topics. Minako had no idea how to respond. Somehow she had a feeling that even if she made this guy go to the Arisato hospital there was no help for this man.

"When I'm alone…I feel like it could happen at any second."

"Hang on, don't talk like that!" protested Minako.

Akinari gave her a pained smile. "Maybe… maybe we can talk again soon? Your friend over there seems to be waiting for you."

Minako had to agree that Aigis was watching them a little too intently. "Can you…will you be fine by yourself?"

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I'll go home in a little bit."

"Okay then…" Minako got up. "Hopefully we will meet again." He just seemed so sad sitting here. If she could make him feel better, even if only for a little while then…that was okay with her.

"I'll be waiting." That pained smile again.

Minako forced a smile on her face before she returned to where Aigis was waiting. "Alright, let's go."

"He seemed to feel better when he was speaking to you. Why is that Minako?"

Minako shrugged. "He wanted someone to talk to I guess?" She shook her head. Go away depressing thoughts! Away with you! "Anyway, let's talk about something else Aigis. Like uh…how was your first day of classes? Boring right?"

"I found the material to be very helpful to my knowledge of understanding human daily life. Although I wonder if this information is so important why does Junpei seem to sleep a lot? Does he acquire the knowledge in his sleep?"

"He wishes," Minako said with a small laugh. Maybe Aigis wouldn't be so bad.

"Although I did notice you were not paying attention to the math lesson that was being presented Minako. This will probably reduce your knowledge in that area and it will be problematic when you are tested on the material later on if you did no encode it."

Okay. Minako took that back. This was going to stink…big time.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25! Aka the next suitor battle! I was having a real hard time writing this chapter. Sorry if it isn't up to the same level as the previous ones. **

The music pounded loud enough that it could be heard outside of Club Escapde. People were milling around both inside and out. It was obvious that this secret concert wasn't so secret after all.

Minako sighed as she walked up to the club. Next to her was Yukari, Aigis and Fuuka(who Minako had ended up inviting). Behind them were Akihiko, Shinjiro, Minato, and Junpei. Ken wasn't allowed to come because it was a bar and Minako had to be a good employer right?

"Junpei, what's up with you?" Minako put her hands on her hips as she glared at Stupei. He was craning his neck and was looking around like some crazed bird.

"Oh you don't know?" Junpei whirled around and raised his head proudly. "I have a date for tonight! I was talking to this girl at the station yesterday named Chidori. She's going to be here. And she thinks I'm an amazing-"

"Yeah yeah Stupei whatever," Yukari said with a small laugh.

"It's true," protested Junpei.

"There's a lot of people here," Fuuka stated in her neutral tone.

"At least there are no enemies about," Minako said under her breath.

"Why are we even here?" Shinjiro grumbled under his breath. He glared down at a couple of guys that had bumped into him. They had looked like they were pick a fight but backed away as fast as they had come.

"Because of him," Akihiko whispered back as he gestured to Minato who was already surrounded by girls. "We need to show him that we can be good bodyguards."

"Minako, the amount of people in this building is getting dangerously close to the amount of people that can be in here by the fire code. It will probably be dangerous for you to stay here."

Minako waved off Aigis's concern. The music was bouncing off the walls. The whole atmosphere reeked with party-high people. Thankfully, due to the fact that there was a concert being held here tonight, no alcohol was being served.

"I wonder how much longer till Risette gets on," Yukari stood on her tiptoes as she tried to see over the crowds of people.

"Well the insider info said it would happen at 8," spoke up Fuuka.

"I think I see her!" yelled Junpei. "Chidori! Wait!"

Before anyone could move, Junpei was swallowed by the crowd. Minako rolled her eyes. What the heck was he doing!?

"Should I go after him Minako?" asked Aigis.

"Leave Stupei." Yukari shrugged. "It will probably be better that he isn't hanging around us right?"

"Let's get closer to the front," suggested Minako. She cracked her knuckles and pulled her foldable naginata out of her bag. Remembering her other two bodyguards, she turned to check where they were. She blinked slowly as she stared at both Shinjiro and Akihiko surrounded by girls. Akihiko was obviously surrounded by girls from their school while Shinjiro had girls around him with very…questionable clothing.

"Wow. Shinjiro-senpai and Akihiko-senpai sure are popular," remarked Fuuka. "Although they don't seem to be as popular as your brother Minako."

Minato was surrounded on all sides by girls of various ages and looks. Heck, there were even some guys in the mix as well. Seriously. How in the world did he do that? It wasn't like he had an awesome personality either. Minako wishes she had that talent. That would show Mitsuru how popular she was!

"Let's just head to the front," Minako sighed. She waved her naginata around to get people to move out of her way. "Rich heiress coming through. Shoo! All of you!"

Yukari, Fuuka and Aigis followed close behind her to the front of the stage. Cries of protest rang out from a couple of the people but they didn't try to do anything after Aigis flipped the closest one onto his back.

Once they were in the front, Minako reduced the size of her naginata and put it away in her purse. "This is the perfect view I must say."

"This is one of those times that I'm really glad we're friends," Yukari said with a laugh.

"Won't Akihiko-senpai and Shinjiro-senpai be worried?" asked Fuuka. "You didn't tell them you were coming up here…"

"Why are they here anyway?" asked Yukari.

"That is because-"

"ACK!" screamed Minako, giving Aigis a hard slap on the back to stop the robot from speaking. She then clutched her hand in pain. That was probably not a good idea to try to slap a metal robot.

"Woah Minako, are you okay? That sounded like it hurt?" Yukari winced.

"Fine," squealed Minako. She flexed her fingers slowly to make sure she didn't break any of them. Note to self for the future, never, ever, punch Aigis.

"Why did you perform such an action?" wondered Aigis.

"Ummm, everyone. It's past eight according to my watch," Fuuka spoke up.

"Huh?" Minako double-checked on her phone. It was past eight. This was so unlike Rise (of course Minako knew her real name).

"Maybe she's fashionably late?" suggested Yukari.

"It isn't like her though." Minako crossed her arms and tapped her foot against the ground. She shrugged. "Maybe there's some trouble backstage or something?"

However, ten minutes later there was still no sign of Risette on the stage. Around the girls, people were getting antsy. Whispers were going around of how this was a ruse and that there were never any concerts to begin with.

Minako pulled her phone out of her pocket and began scrolling through her huge number list. "I'm going to call Risette and see what's up," she explained to her friends and Aigis before she pressed send. She put her phone to her ear and her hand over her other ear to try to block out as much of the sound around her as possible. The phone rang twice before Minako heard the sound of it being picked up.

"Rise-chan?" she asked, "What's going on? Don't you have a concert tonight?"

"So you are Minako Arisato I presume?"

Minako almost dropped her phone in shock. That was not the voice of a young girl. It was a deep voice. The voice of a man. She glanced over at her friends but they weren't paying attention to her. Minako turned her back to them and lowered her voice. "Who is this and what did you do to Rise-chan?"

She heard the guy on the other end chuckle. "Oh don't worry about Risette. She's right here." The sound of scuffling came from the other end of the phone.

"Minako-san. Don't listen to him! He's-"

Rise's voice cut off and the man's voice returned. "I heard you were a pretty…smart girl. So you should know what I want-"

"Yeah yeah," Minako snapped. Stupid fortune. "But I will let you know, if you harm one hair on Rise-chan's head, I will find you and I will kill you. Well, I'm going to see you anyway but still! So…where are you?"

"I'm backstage." Was it just her but did his words slur at the end there?

"Your heart rate is elevated."

Minako jumped as Aigis spoke up right next to her. "Aigis. Don't do that!"

"I would get here pretty soon young lady otherwise…" He didn't continue. Minako was going to put down her phone when she heard him swallow and speak again, "there might be….something happening to the young lady here."

Minako gripped her phone tightly as she hung up and shoved it back in her purse. She could already guess that whoever it was had probably threatened the staff to not do anything or they would hurt Rise.

"So what did Risette say?" asked Yukari.

Minako glanced over at her friend, the gears in her head whirling fast. How in the world was she going to do this….oh wait! "I'm going to head backstage. Risette needs help with something." She stared at Fuuka. "Why don't you two go and uh, tell the guys that I'm going backstage."

"But Minako-san, the voice on the phone was-"

"You're going to be coming with me Aigis!" Minako said quickly. There was no way she was going to have Aigis anywhere near Yukari. What if she spilled something?

"Uh okay…" Fuuka said slowly.

Great. Did she not get it? "It's a matter that my dad would want the _guys_ around for."

"Oh!" Fuuka nodded furiously before grabbing Yukari's arm. "Come on Yukari!"

"Uh wait. What's-"

Minako silently thanked Fuuka before she turned to Aigis. "Can you push me a path to the back door over there?"

"That should not be a problem at all." Aigis walked in front of Minako and began pushing people out of the way roughly with her robotic arms. She could get used to this. Having a robot around was not that bad after all. Maybe after this whole mess was over and Minako returned Aigis to Mitsuru she could buy her own robot. One that would listen and not make any comments. That would be nice.

"We are arrived. The security guard does not look like he will move without me using more force than what I have been using before."

"Don't worry Aigis, I got this." Minako walked in front of Aigis and threw her hair over her shoulder(which was actually pretty hard to do with it in a ponytail) as she looked up at the big beefy security guard. "My name is Minako Arisato of the Arisato household. I would like to go backstage and see how Rise-chan is doing."

The guard moved to the side to let Minako walk in. "Risette has been waiting for you. Maybe you can get her to come out of her dressing room? She's in there and won't come out." The guard looked around before leaning in closer to Minako. "My daughter is a huge fan of her music and I wanted to get Risette to sign a CD for her…"

"Don't worry. I'll have Risette on the stage in a flash. Come on Aigis!" Minako opened the backstage door and walked down the hallway, her eyes looking for Risette's dressing room. Based on what the guard said it looked like no one knew that Risette was being held hostage.

It was easy for Minako to find Risette's dressing room. It was the only one with someone standing outside of it. Her manager if Minako guessed right. She had met the guy once but he wasn't as impressible as Risette.

"There you are Minako." Based on his wide eyes and nervous look, it looked like he did know what was going on.

"Don't worry. We'll take care of everything," Minako promised with a nod. "I would go into battle mode or whatever you do to fight, Aigis." She gestured for the manager to step aside. Taking a deep breath she entered the dressing room.

The first thing that hit Minako was the sight and smell of cigar smoke. The second thing was Risette tied to a chair. She was gagged and her eyes widen as Minako came in. The third thing Minako noticed was the monk sitting in the other chair in the room.

"Oh come on!" complained Minako. "Why is it a creeper this time!?"

The monk took a big of the cigar and a drink from the bottle he had sitting on Rise's makeup counter. "Finally," he stood up. "It took you long enough to get here. I thought I would need to do something drastic to the idol here."

Minako rubbed the bridge of her nose. The smell here was disgusting. Poor Rise! She was going to smell like smoke at this rate! "Aigis. Just….take care of him. This smoke is giving me too much of a headache."

"Of course Minako." Before the monk could move, Aigis had rushed to his side and flipped the monk onto his back. Expertly, she grabbed one of Rise's feather boas from the top of the mirror and used it to wrap the monk's hands behind his back. "He has been apprehended Minako."

"Thanks Aigis." Minako waved her hands around to try to clear the smoke out of the room as she walked over to Rise and freed the idol.

"Minako!" Rise's arms wrapped around the heiress in a hug. "I was so scared and worried about you. I mean this creep just grabbed me and tied me down, I was so scared but then he mentioned you…"

"Don't worry about me Rise-chan." Minako patted Rise on the back. "Just worry about yourself. This won't be the first time you're going to have to be taken somewhere against your will. I would take up learning how to dance on a stripper pole if I were you."

"Uh…what?" Rise broke out of her hug with Minako to stare at her.

"Don't worry about it." Minako waved her hand. "It's two years too early for that. Anyway, you need to get on stage. Everyone is waiting for Risette." She wrinkled her nose. "Hang on." She dug into her purse and pulled out her body spray. She gave Risette a good once over and fluffed out auburn hair. "Thankfully your makeup seems to be fine. Go out there and be the idol you are. We'll have to catch up later I guess." She gestured to the monk on the ground with Aigis standing over him. "I need to take care of him right now."

"I guess we'll catch up later then." Rise sighed. "Oh well. It seems like you have a full plate right now though."

"You can't even imagine," Minako murmured. She gave Rise a light push. "Go on girl! Don't keep your fans waiting anymore."

"Talk to you later then." Rise waved goodbye before she hurried out of the dressing room.

Minako turned her attention to the monk. "So," she crossed her arms. "Now that you are out of commission, you have ten seconds to tell me why you want the fortune-wait. Let me guess. You have a family…and they don't like you right now because of your…bad habits! Yeah! And then you thought you could get back at them by using my fortune…or take care of them to make up for your bad habits because they won't take you back!"

The monk shut his mouth and looked away. Wait. She had guessed right? "I should do this for a living," she remarked. One thing bugged her though. "How did you find out about me? I don't think this fortune thing is talked about in Monks Digest." Wait a minute. "Did…did the Strega Siblings tell you?"

From the way the monk looked away she was right. What in the world was up with those siblings?

"What should I do with him Minako?" asked Aigis.

"Minako!" Minato ran into the dressing room. He took one look at the tied up monk and nodded approvingly. "I think it was a good idea for Aigis to be your bodyguard."

Right behind him was Shinjiro and Akihiko. Thankfully Fuuka and Yukari weren't right behind them. Minako sent a silent thank you to Fuuka. "Are you alright?" asked Akihiko. "We came as fast as we could."

"Although there was really no point." Shinjiro shrugged. "Every single time we come to save your hide it seems like you take care of the problem yourself."

"What shall be done with him?" asked Aigis.

"Take him to the cops or whatever you guys do to these guys." Minako shrugged. "I really want to hear Rise-chan sing." She waved goodbye to her bodyguards before walking out of the dressing room.

Minato watched his sister go before turning to the guys. "I'm guessing she does this to you a lot?"

"Unfortunately yes." Akihiko pulled out his phone and speed-dialed the number that Minako's dad had given to call.

"I will go keep an eye on her," Aigis got up and hurried after Minako.

"Something tells me that robot is going to get that pay raise instead of us," grumbled Shinjiro as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his pea coat.

Minato walked over to the monk and kneeled in front of him. His expression didn't change but his tone of voice did. "Tell me everything. Of why you are targeting my sister."

The monk gulped and began speaking of everything that was wrong with his life that led up to today.

"And he does it again," commented Akihiko. He put his phone away. "How in the world does he do that?"

"I think that's a mystery we're never going to find out." Shinjiro shrugged. "By the way…where did Junpei go?"


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26. The second half of the previous chapter which probably should have been one huge chapter now that I'm thinking about it…oh well.**

Where in the world was that idiot!?

Minako put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot impatiently on the ground. The club was deserted. Rise's concert had been amazing after it finally began and she had a blast rocking out to the music. Now the concert was over and everyone had gone home. Well, everyone but Minako and her unnecessary large party. And that was because they were missing a certain someone.

"I can't believe Stupei just disappeared on us," she murmured in annoyance. Everyone else had spread out to search the building to see if Junpei was anywhere. So far, no such luck. Yukari had ended up leaving a little while ago because she had gotten a call from her workplace. Apparently she was working tonight. After saying she was sorry she had ran out.

"This is very weird even for him," Akihiko said. He had checked all around the stage area but after finding nothing, he had joined Minako at the bar area where they all had chosen to meet up after searching. "We are not allowed to turn off our phones while we're on duty."

"Well he's Stupei." Minako jumped on a bar stool and began moving back and forth on it. This was one of the few times she wished she was of age. She needed a drink…. "Although I have to admit that this isn't like him either. He's an idiot but he would have at least sent one of us a text to tell us he was going home or whatever."

They fell silent. Gah! This was so…awkward. She couldn't remember the last time she was alone with Akihiko. Wait. Wasn't it during _that_ incident!? "ARGH!" Minako grabbed her head and tried to push those thoughts out of her head. She had been doing so well about forgetting about it. Why did she have to remind herself of it!? Plus that wasn't right! They hung out and had beef bowls together with just the two of them. Why didn't she think of that and not _that_!?

"Uh…are you okay?"

She winced as she glanced over at Akihiko. "Uh, fine," she said quickly. She sat up and coughed a bit. "So uh…how's your sister doing?"

"Miki's doing alright. She's not bedridden anymore. She's well enough to go for walks outside at the moment which is great. She loves nature and loves to draw flowers and plants and stuff so…" He trailed off. "Sorry. This is probably boring for you."

Minako shook her head. "No, it's fine!" This was a nice safe topic. Not like her crazy wild thoughts. "I think it would be cool to have a sister. I'm stuck with Minato and well, he's not the kind of person I can play dress up with." She grinned to herself. Although she did have a blast doing that when they were younger. She still had the pictures in the back of one of her desk drawers. If Minato ever found out….well he was never going to find out if Minako could help it.

"Maybe we could have a Beauty Pageant for the cultural festival!" suggest Minako. "And it can be all guys dressed up as girls. I know it can be popular!"

"Uh…what?" Akihiko stared at Minako. "Sometimes I have no idea where your mind goes."

Before Minako could make a retort, Aigis and Minato returned. Shinjiro and Fuuka were right behind them. It looked like they had no luck either.

"He is currently not in the vicinity," spoke Aigis.

"Honestly, where did he go?" Shinjiro grumbled. He had taken out his phone and tried calling Junpei again but nothing.

"Although I don't care much about him, should we contact the agents?" Minato asked.

Minako shook her head. "No. There is one more thing we can try…" She hopped off the bar stool and walked over to Fuuka. "Fuuka. I need you to find him."

"Huh…what?" Fuuka stared at Minako dumbfounded.

Minako put her hands on Fuuk's shoulders. "This may sound very, very, weird but listen to your instincts. Where does your mind tell you where Junpei is? If it helps you, think like you are inside a blue orb that is the dress of a woman looking thing. Or a woman wearing a red dress with a ton of eyes and wings. Oh wait. I think it's too early for the second one…"

"….What?"

"And there she goes again. Spitting out nonsense."

Minako glared at Shinjiro before returning her attention back to Fuuka. "I know you can do it. Just trust me."

Minato stepped up next to his sister and also put a hand on Fuuka's shoulder. A very, very faint smile touched his face. "I know you can do it Fuuka-chan. Just believe in yourself."

Fuuka's face turned red and she looked away from Minato. "I…I'll try."

"Stop seducing my friends," Minako murmured under her breath. "And drinking that pheromone coffee."

Minato just shrugged before walking over to the bar.

"Look at him with his stupid swagger and his ability to make everyone love him," Minako grumbled. Oh how she wanted to post those pictures of when they were kids on the internet. She couldn't because Minato probably had pictures of her as well.

"Uh Minako…I think…I think Junpei is on the roof of the building. If that makes any sense."

"The roof huh?"

"We didn't check up there," said Akihiko.

"There is no need to check up there." Shinjiro shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Well we are checking up there!" Minako scanned the club for the manager who was hanging by the door. It was obvious he was waiting for the group to leave for the night. "Hey!" she yelled at him. "How do you get to the roof?"

Linelinelineline

"Come on now! The concert is already over! You lost or whatever!" Junpei struggled against the chains that were tied tight around him. He couldn't believe this had happened. Yes, he had seen Chidori in the crowd. He had caught up to her and she had told him that she needed to show him something. And before he knew it, he was on the roof and currently chained up.

Chidori stood in front of him, her face devoid of all emotion. She was silently staring at him. He didn't know if she was upset or mad. "I told you to tell the other bodyguards to not help Minako defeat the suitor however you ignored that order."

"Uh well…" Junpei looked to the side. How in the world was he supposed to explain everything? Sure he might have been stretching the truth with telling her that time they met on the bench by the station that he was the great Junpei and able to take on ten suitors at once. And how he was better than all of the other bodyguards in protecting the dear princess. And how the princess was so grateful to him that she had promoting Junpei to head bodyguard.

Well in his defense, he never thought he would end up getting tied up by the same girl he had been talking to.

"Look Chidori, I know this might seem odd but…"

He didn't even get to finish as the door burst open and Minako stumbled onto the roof with Aigis, Minato, Shinjrio, Akihiko and Fuuka right behind her.

"Oh my Junpei," giggled Minako. "I didn't know _this_ was the kind of thing you liked. Maybe we shouldn't have come up here after all."

"It isn't like that at all!" Junpei protested quickly. "Now help me!"

"Tch," Chidori bent down and picked up a hatchet she had sitting by her feet.

"Go Aigis! Use restrain!" Minako wished she had a ball to throw but meh, this could work.

Aigis was on Chidori in an instant. The robot made the red-haired girl drop the hatchet before restraining her.

"I can't believe I guessed correctly…" whispered Fuuka.

"I knew you could do it," Minato patted Fuuka on the back.

Fuuka blushed and turned away. "Oh…umm…I…"

Minako walked over to Chidori and picked up the fallen hatchet. There was a chain attached to it. "Weird weapon you got here…"

"Give me back Medea!" yelled Chidori, trying to fight Aigis. Of course there was no way a human girl could take down a robot.

"Medea…" Minako stared at Chidori for a few seconds and looked down at the hatchet. "Oh, I get it." She grinned. "Clever use of naming there."

"Give her back!" yelled Chidori.

"Uh….let me think…" Minako thought for a moment. "How about no?" She threw the hatchet behind her and crossed her arms. "So…who are you and what are you up to with kidnapping my bodyguard?"

She fell silent and looked away.

"Are you one of the Strega Siblings?"

A slight twitch of a brow. Minako's eyes narrowed. How in the world did she fit in with Takaya and Jin? The three weirdos. That would be the only way.

"Give me Medea!"

"Chidori…" Junpei got up. Akihiko and Shinjiro had freed him from the chains.

"She seems a bit unstable," commented Minato. "Maybe it would be good to take her to the Arisato hospital? And to keep an eye on her?" He was watching his sister carefully out of the corner of his eye.

"That'll probably be a good idea. She's a bit…ummmm." Minako shook her head. Chidori was still screaming for Medea. "I think we should take that hatchet of hers too. Just so we don't get stopped while we take her there."

She looked over at Junpei and his fallen expression told her that there was something more going on here than a kidnapping attempt on one of her suitors. "Let's get going and get out of here."

Aigis walked out first while dragging Chidori along with the others following behind her. Minako waited until she was in the back and she walked right next to Junpei. "So what happened?" she murmured. "I'm guessing this girl was the one you had been meeting by the station right?"

Junpei looked at Minako in surprise. "Yeah…that's her. I didn't think this would end up happening…"

Minako patted Junpei on the back. "Don't worry. We'll figure out what is going on here."

"By the way…what are the Strega Siblings?"

"No idea," replied Minako. "I just know they want the fortune too but at the same time don't." She thought of how they had helped Tanaka and that monk. What the heck were they doing? "Anyway, hopefully Chidori can give us the answers we need."

"Yeah…"

Minako looked over at Junpei but she could not read his face. Something told her she was getting no flags with this guy, whatever that meant. She increased her pace until she was walking next to Fuuka. There was nothing left she could say to Junpei. Nothing at all.


End file.
